The Sun: Painful Love
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Sol is a human girl in the hands of the vampire couple Spike and Dru. Dru treating her as if she was her own child, Spike...hating her. Read and Review. Spike/OC rated M. Part 1 in "The Sun" Trilogy.
1. Taken From Life

**A/N: This is me AND Slekwati's new Spike/OC story. We will write every other chapter each.**

**~!!!!!!!!!~**

Sol sat watching Spike and Drusilla. Drusilla was talking about her daisies. How she used to plant them but they always died. Sol had heard it so often, so often that she was growing extremely tired of it. She wondered how Spike had made it. To listen to her stories over and over again. She admit, at first it always helped her to fall asleep when Dru talked to her in her lost and smoothing voice.

Sol went back to writing, her neat handwriting was extream, seeing she was only 16...but those 4 years with Drusilla around her, made her put an passion in it that was not normal at all.

"Sol my sunshine. Come to mommy." Sol heard Dru's voice say in an childlike sing song voice and Sol dragged her head up from the book, looking on Drusilla and Spike, which had holding Dru by her waist, leaning his head on Dru's shoulder. Sol, of course, did as Drusilla said. She knew wise not to go against Dru's wishes...one of the first things she'd learned when getting in the grasp of Dru and Spike.

"Let Mommy brush your hair, Sunshine. It's looking like a bird's nest. Wouldn't want that." she said, in a lost kind of tone. Drusilla always though of herself as Sol's mother. Sol quickly understood that was Dru's reason for not killing her, as she and Spike had done with the rest of her family.

**_4 years ago; Norway-Stavanger City _**

_Sol was sitting in her room when she suddenly heard a scream. Her little sister's scream, 12 year old Sol thought. Sol closed her thick Varg Veum book, a norwegian crime book and got up from the cosy couch she sat cuddeled in. She quietly tip-toed to the living room, brushing her ravenblack hair out of the way. But the sight she saw was crushing. Her little sister, today seven year old was lying on the floor, pale....dead pale. Blood was flowing from her neck and Sol was too scared to go closer. _

_Sol turned to look in another part of the rather huge livingroom and tears was running down her cheeks when she saw a young woman, couldn't be older than 25, long brown eyes licking her lips from feeding from Sol's mother. The woman had a demonic feature in her face, and had, now, bloodfilled fangs. Vampire, was the first thing coming into Sol's mind. _

_It wasn't new for her, vampires. She'd never meet one before, but she was fully knowing about them, as many others. Norway had a lot of them apparently. But the sight, of a vampire feeding on her mother had broken her so much. _

_"Mor!" Sol called out, wanting her mother so dearly. This couldn't be happening. "Nei, please. Ikkje!" yelled Sol, and the vampire's attention got turned to Sol. The female vampire reeked of insanity. That much could Sol see. _

_"Oh, a child...you're special. One time you'll lead change into a family of unchangment." the woman said, and Sol feel a strange feeling beyond the extreme grief._

_"Aww, stop that bloody nonsens." a male voice said, heavy british accent, and Sol turned to see a blond vampire wearing a long leather duster, a red shirt underneath and had a cut over his right eyebrow. _

_"Spikey Boy, this girl is special. She'll..." she started in an mixture of sing song cheery sound and a whinging voice before suddenly changing it into a low mysterious voice: "She'll change path of a family's belief and tradition...one male longing after her every touch." she said and Sol felt a cold breeze going up her back. _

_"Dru. Let's just kill her, okay." the man said in a obivious bored voice. _

_"No, I want her. She'll be my baby, and when she's all grown up we'll make her live forever." the brown haired vampire woman said, once again in a sing song voice, and she walked over to the blond man, most likely a vampire as well._

_"We'll be one happy family." she said, the words rolling of her tongue covered in deep insanity. Sol widened her eyes....family? No, the vampire woman couldn't possible....no...they couldn't think of it. She was just Sol. Nothing special. _

_"You mean we gonna SIRE that thing? She's just a child." the blond man said, look annoyed. _

_"Oh no...we'll wait....make her one of us when she's ready, come on my Spikey Boy....I wanna be a mummy." the woman said once again, and looked on Sol, grinning wickedly. The blond man, rolled his eyes, but neverless smirked, cause he would want to do everything for his beloved Drusilla. _

_"Of course, Dru." he said, and kissed her passionate, and Sol gulped. This was a living nightmare. _

**Present Time:**

Sol felt the brush go through her hair one final time before Drusilla found it done. Sol found herself wince when the brush touched Spike's mark on her. Both the vampires had marked her as their own, and no vampire with a sane mind would even think off touching her. Drusilla had biten her left side, quite carefully, only taking a very small amount of blood from her "daughter".

But Spike, that was another case. He really didn't want to mark her once...he hated her. So much. Sol annoyed him beyond believble. It annoyed him that Drusilla had to use a human, a child to a pet...and the worst was Dru didn't seem to plan on getting rid of her either. Spike had once believed that Dru would hold on her in a month or so, before killing her or forgetting her somewhere, making the girl starv to death. But no. Drusilla was extreamly protective and when Spike almost dried her while marking her, Dru hadn't slept with him on two months.

Sol saw on Drusilla and Spike a long time, biting her lip, wondering if she could take the chance.

"What?" Spike asked annoyed.

"I wondered...if I could...If I could go to the Bronze....?" Sol asked quietly.

"No!" Spike snapped and Sol sighed.

"Why not, my Spike." Drusilla suddenly asked, tilting her head, frowning.

"The Slayer....people regularly." Spike answered.

"Spikey Boy...she don't even know the Slayer..not name, not appearance."

"Soul boy???" he answered the female vampire, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he didn't get what he saw in that woman....oh yeah. He loved her.

"Daddy don't like places with people...he's all grey...though, he's not all black...he's the Slayer's pet." Drusilla said, her voice turning bitter towards the end. Spike sighed. She wouldn't get it, would she?

"Fine...walk to that damn Bronze. But if you get killed. Don't blame me." he said, in a careless voice. Sol gave a small smile and walked to her room.

Her room was smaller than Spike and Dru's, but resembled extremely much. Of course it had the same fabric view as every other room in the building, but also she had an huge collection of porselain dolls. She found them pretty, but, different from Drusilla, she never played with them. That would get too strange.

Sol found a pretty, but simple dark purple knee long dress. The typical summer dress. Thin fabric, blows slightly up if it's wind. It was one of her most normal clothes. Usually, it was dresses that was more Dru like or simply just vampiric.

To Be Continued.

By Drusilla Malfoy.

~!!!!!!!!!!!!~

Translation: Mor= Mother & Nei, please. Ikkje.= No, please, don't.

Please, reviewXD


	2. Walking In The Free Air

**A/N: This is me AND Slekwati's new Spike/OC story. We will write every other chapter each.**

**~!!!!!!!!!~**

Stepping out from the doorway of their most recent accommodation, Sol squinted in the brighter street lights. Even though the factory had bright, clear white lighting, the concept of electricity was always beyond Drusilla, who lighted the way with some candles - 'The little suns dance across the wick!"  
It took her a while to have her eyes adjust a to the lights, and as soon as she did, she breathed in the cool, refreshing nights air. It had been a long time since she'd been outside - Spike and Drusilla hunted alone as her 'mummy' never wanted her to see the chaos and bloody torture they had caused. And after having their own meals, Dru sometimes reminded Spike that Sol would need some feeding, much to Spike's regret.  
Being vampires, they sometimes forgot that humans needed to be fed every few hours. Sometimes Sol would subtly hint that she would like a sandwich. Other times, the times when Dru and Spike were arguing - which was becoming more frequent with the ever looming presence of 'the slayer' - Sol kept quiet, sitting in her room and reading with a ferocity that eclipsed the growls and shouts outside. Soon after her capture, it took her a while to get used to the lack of food. Mor had always given her thick farikal stew - something that always warmed her through on the coldest of days - and it had taken her a while to get used to the lack of food, especially after her near death experience, sponsored by Spike.  
Although she was quite pale before her introduction to her new family, Sol had taken on a new paleness, comparable only to the whitest dress that Drusilla often wore when she felt that the stars were talking to her. Her years of having a comfortable layer of puppy fat had shed off her, displaying a newer, grown up Sol, a Sol who's womanhood now began to display itself. She was slender, near to the point of seeing her ribcage - the lack of routine food had seen to that - but a wave of strength hung around her shy demeanour. Anyone could see that if confronted, this girl knew how to handle the situation - if not with words, then with a flurry of feet and fists, before she would disappear to safety.  
Taking in her surrounds as she walked slowly along the pavement, Sol felt a rush of excitement flow through her. Soon she'd be in the Bronze, talking to teenagers of her age, being normal for just one night. It was away with her pen and neatly written writings, and out with the new yet familiar teen scene - a scene she hadn't been involved with for a long time.

Angel stood in the shadows of the Bronze, waiting for her arrival. He knew she would be here, they had arranged it so. All he had to do was wait and tell her the news. And maybe keep out of-  
"Hey look guys! It's Dead-Boy!"  
-Xander's line of sight.  
Closing his eyes, Angel sighed. If he were Catholic, he would be praying to God for mercy right about now. Now that he and Xander had made eye contact, there was no way out of it. He'd have to go over, of course. Try to make it seem like he was interested in Buffy's friends. She was his girlfriend after all.  
He did like Willow - Willow was the most accepting of the group. Willow had spurred Buffy into the relationship, telling her to ignore Xander and Giles' pleas. And then there was Cordelia. As much as Buffy ranted on about how vain, stuck up and bitchy Cordelia was, the fact is, she was as valuable as the rest. She was the sooth-keeper, and her bold and decisive outlook on situations normally put the group in the right direction - as much as they didn't want to admit it. It was also handy how Cordelia often kept Xander out of his way.  
The red head smiled, perking up a little and moving around the table, closer to Xander, as soon as she saw Angel,

"Buffy'll be here soon. She might've ran into some trouble on the way here," upon seeing Angel's brow furrow in worry, she quickly added,

"I-I mean - well, not 'trouble' trouble! M-More like....l-like 'vampire' trouble. N-Not that all vampires are trouble! I just mean-"

"Message is, Buffy'll be a little bit late," Cordy interrupted quickly, spinning her cola with the red straw, rolling her eyes a little.

"Didn't Buffy come to meet us here?" looking around the table with a slight look of anger, Xander frowned,

"'Cause last time I checked, the un-dead weren't invited."

"Well the last time you check must've been a long time ago. Me and Buffy were gonna meet up here long before you guys decided to come. And it's Angel. Not Dead-Boy."

"Irony not included," Xander murmured, glaring at the drink in his hand.  
Having ignored the conversation since the exchange between Angel and Xander began, Cordelia looked around the crowd, searching for better company. She had no idea why she was always so draw to these bunch of misfits - it was beyond her how she would always end up with them after they used her as bait to reel in the blood suckers who felt like they had the munchies. But, alas, here she was, trying to pick out someone to hang out with. And that's when she saw her.

"Um, guys? Hate to ruin the absolutely facsinating conversation 'n' all, but is it just me, or is she someone we don't know?"  
Craning his neck over Willow's head, Xander looked over at the pale faced girl who stood timidly in a corner, looking more than a little confused.

"I've not seen her in school," Willow mused, frowning a little,

"I mean...there's been no talk of a new-"

"If there was a new girl at school, I'd be the first to know," Cordy snapped.

"Hate to burst your bubble here, princess, but in case you haven't noticed, you don't hang with the popular crowd anymore," Xander quipped, quick to defend Willow, "You're one of us."

Turning to look at Xander incredulously, Cordy fumed,

"Oh don't flatter yourself! Don't think that because I joined in to save your hides once in a while that you guys can be part of my group!"

"Why would we be flattered? Being brain dead isn't exactly one of the best features of your zombie followers, Cordelia. And for your information, we save your hide!"

"Brain dead? I'll give you brain-"

"W-where's Angel?" Willow chimed in, stopping the two feuding teens.

The smell hit him before she caught Cordelia's eye. The heavy smell of leather and smoke and the sweeter scent of jasmine fused together in such a strange but well moulding harmony. There was no way about it. It was defiantly the smell of Spike and Drusilla.  
Angel worked his way through the crowd, following the rich scent that danced its was towards him, enveloping him with the sweet tinge of blood that hung between the two conflicting smells, binding them together into the one, heady mixture. If they were in town, it was to kill the slayer. Angel simply wouldn't have that.

He stopped then the smell got stronger and the wall got closer. A girl stood, leaned against the wall, her long, black hair, framing her white compelxion. His brow furrowed. She wasn't a vampire. He couldn't smell or sense the demon in her. But he could feel that she was different somehow. She had got in contact with Dru and Spike sometime, and survived. Something wasn't right about her. And he wanted to know what exactly.  
And then it hit him. The deep warnings in his mind as he approached her, getting closer towards her. The marking. They had marked her with their scent. Those bastards.  
Winding his way out of the crowd, Angel made his way out of the Bronze and inhaled deeply, and followed the scent that would lead him to his childe.

Sol wandered aimlessly. Spike had taught her once long ago how to effectively steal what she wanted from stores undetected, but here was a time to socialise. And stealing drinks wasn't as easy.  
Clutching the few dollars she held tightly in her hand, she decided that her hunger and thirst had won over her fear of not people, and it was time to confront her fear and get some food.  
Sliding in and out of people's way, Sol frowned at a tap on her shoulder, and in her turning, walked into a stranger, dropping her money in confusion.  
"I'm sorry-" She started meekly, gathering up all the coins and paper that she had dropped.  
The stranger stooped to help her collect her money, smiling in a friendly manner, "It's no big. I normally walk into things to. You're...new? Don't sound like you're from round here."  
Sol smiled a little, "Yes. I'm new."

Cordy growled. How dare her know her before she knew her! That Xander was just trying to annoy her. After deciding to look for Angel, the group had left her in charge of watching the table, making sure no one would steal their precious seats. Well screw their precious seating! Cordelia is not one to be messed with!  
Getting up, Cordy stormed out of the Bronze, deciding not to waste anymore time with the Geeky Gremlin

To Be Continued.

By Slekwati ~ .net/u/1542675/

~!!!!!!!!!!!!~

Please, reviewXD


	3. Strange Names

**A/N: This is me AND Slekwati's new Spike/OC story. We will write every other chapter each.**

**~!!!!!!!!!~**

Chapter 3.

Sol saw on the guy. He was average tall. Black hair, slightly brownish actually and had a goofy smile. Sol recognized his appearance as a typical "loser" kind. But a nice though.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Sol." she answered simply, knowing that Spike wouldn't like if she shared too much information.

"Sol…that's really weird name really, where are you from?" the guy asked, and Sol bit her lip. Was it worth to say? Would it hurt to say she was from Norway. No, it couldn't.

"I'm from Norway…Sol means 'Sun'." she said, her voice little and small. She felt uncomfortable, it wasn't the guy which she had no name on, but something else. She felt as if someone watched her. In the creepy way of watching. The way she felt when she knew Spike was in the same room, watching her every move, only to find a mistake he could yell at her for. Sol was surprised that Spike didn't beat her more often. Of course he'd hit her a few times when he really was in a bad mood. But not seriously beating. Drusilla would be furious with him.

Sol had to admit that Drusilla had gotten an importent person in her life, even though she hated it deeply. That she'd grown attached to the vampire killing her dear mother. But Drusilla had let her live. She didn't know the reason though, cause she doubted that the real reason was that Drusilla only wanted to living doll to play mother against. Though, over the four years, Sol started to believe that maybe it actually was the reason.

Sol had also grown to hate Spike more and more, day by day. He always yelled at her, found mistakes and always tried to find her weak spot. He wanted so badly to know how to hurt her the worst thinkable ways. Sol could use hours to cry silent tears by some of Spike's words. He was terrible...but what could she expect? He was a vampire.

Sol snapped out of her thoughts and saw on the guy that obvious had been talking to her, even though she had no idea what he talked about.

"Sorry. Was a little out of it...sorry." she apologized, feeling a stitch of guilt.

"Oh...right. I'm Xander." He said, handing out his hand and after some seconds of thinking, Sol took it and they shoke them.

"Nice to meet you." Sol said, smiling slightly, and Xander smiled back.

"Same here. Come on, let's find some of my friends." He said, and she bit her lip. Friends? She didn't want to actually befriend anyone, risking that Spike or Drusilla actually feed on them later...or she didn't get to see them.

She was almost never out and it really annoyed her that she was so bad with people the few times she was out. She was doomed to screw up now.

Xander brought Sol back to their seat. But the deal was just that there was no Cordelia OR Willow.

"I got friends, just as you know. I just don't know where they are." Xander said, laughing slightly, feeling like a idiot. She was most likely laughing of him inside her, wondering on why he was such a looser. But instead of looking weird on him, she laughed slightly, sweetly.

"It's okay." she said, sitting down on one of the chairs the two of them started to chat slightly and Sol really had a good time. She actually felt like a real teenager for once and it made her extremely happy.

"Hey, Xander!" Sol heard someone yell in a bright voice and a red haired girl around her and Xander's age came, smiling brightly, and a man, way older than them followed her.

"I found Angel again." she said, looked on the table.

"Oh oh oh, you're the new girl? I'm Willow…and this is Angel." she said, and looked on the man named Angel. He was tall, dark hair and looked to be around twenty eight or something. Sol couldn't place it, but there was something about him. As if she'd seen him somewhere….a photo maybe. She didn't know.

She gave a small smile to the girl.

"I'm Sol." she said, her voice small, biting her lip. It started to get too many people here and it made her uncomfortable. Also the look from the Angel guy didn't make her feel better. He was looking on her, as if she'd done something wrong and she didn't know what she'd done.

The Willow girl was obivious fussing over the name. Willow couldn't place her accent. It wasn't American, British, Scotish, Irish or Australian. The name didn't help very much either.

"She's from norway…you know. Where the Santa live." Xander said, and everyone gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Xander, the Santa live on the north pole." Willow said.

"Um….the Santa don't exits." Sol said, slightly nervous about her comment. "And Norway ain't that far up either. It's not as cold as people think. Just sometimes it can be pretty cold in the winters. But not as bad as people thinks." Sol continued to explain, and bit her lip, waiting for their answers.

"I knew that." Willow squeaked, and Sol couldn't help by smile a little.

"I…um…knew that as well." Xander said, obvious lying and Angel rolled his eyes, even though Sol seemed to to be the only one noticing. Sol figured that she liked the two teens. They seemed easy to be around and that was really just what she wanted.

"Hey guys." a female voice shouted and Sol and the others turned to a blond girl, also around sixteen-seventeen.

"Oh, Buffy. Over here!" Xander yelled, and Sol quietly thought to herself that they shouldn't complain over her name, cause they all seemed to have some strange name. Xander, well, Alexander most likely. But Willow and Buffy. Willow, a three and Buffy, sounds like a dog's name. And Angel. Who the hell was named Angel? Apparently this man. Sol looked on him, he wasn't ugly. He was rather handsome actually. But not her kind though. Well, she believed. Seeing she was often looked inside with two vampires she didn't really know what was her type. She'd seen a couple of vampires that could fit the "hottie" section. But Spike and Drusilla never let her be any social. Spike, cause it bothered him to hear her voice or see her. Drusilla, surprisingly, to keep her protected.

The new girl, Buffy, came over to them and hugged Angel, and he actually gave a small smile. Sol had already figured out that Angel wasn't the happy time person. Kinda like Spike, but in a totally other way. Spike enjoyed fun. Sex, drinking and killing…maybe, no, definitely some torture into the mix as well. He was more action type. But he never smiled. He smirked, often. But never smiled. And he could get really angry, which scared Sol very much. The first two years with the two vampires, she used to hide in closets when Spike explode on her, Dru or anyone else. It was usually Drusilla finding her after some hours, sometimes cause she hadn't found her earlier, or cause they'd simply forgotten her and suddenly smelled her if they was close.

Sol understood that Angel and this Buffy girl had a thing or was dating, and smiled slightly at Buffy. The girl was a perfect view. Blond hair, slender figure and you could easily see that she was every guy's dreams. Sol felt herself jealous. Why didn't she look like that? Why wasn't she the thin slender girl everyone wanted? But Sol didn't understand herself what a beauty she was, she was just not taken good care off.

"You're new, ain't you? I'm Buffy....as you most likely already has understood." she said, smiling, clinging to Angel.

"Sol." Sol answered, feeling a little too many people surrounding her.

"That's a real cool name." The new girl, Buffy, said, and Sol smiled a little. Apparently her name was respected by these people and vampires. Sol remembered back with horror how the older kids always used to tease her and call her ugly names. All cause she enjoyed reading, writing and enjoyed to sit alone and just relax. Was it really that bad? That was one of the few good things with living with Spike and Dru, there was extremely much time for exactly those two things.

But still she was worrying about the siring. She didn't wanna be a vampire. She really didn't and she had no idea when she was meant to be sired and by whom. Drusilla or Spike?

Sol watched the other's talk and have good time before she excuse herself from the table to get something to drink, and left for the bar. But on the way she walked into a girl, wearing fabulous clothes which was frowning down on her.

"So you're the newbie." said the brown haired girl.

To Be Continued.

By Drusilla Malfoy

~!!!!!!!!!!!!~

Please, reviewXD


	4. Pet

Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati wasn't able to write this chapter, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

* * *

**Harley**: Awwww, thank you very much:P We're updating as fast as possible.

**Queen Harlequin**: Haha, she'll have to meet Sunnydale's warth sometimeXD

**Slayerblond**: Gotta admit, there ain't a real huge plan on it. Ofc we have some ideas, but not very many, and the IF she's going to be sired and by whom, no idea. It's up to the readers. Just come with ideasXD

* * *

Chapter 4

"Eh… Guess so." Sol answered the brunette, and the brunette saw on her, her hands on her hips, wearing a short light blue dress, high heels and her long hair loose, before glancing arrogantly at the table where Sol had, just moments ago, been sitting talking with her, well, friends wasn't the right words, more like aquainted people.

"You shouldn't hang with those, those _loosers_." The brunette said, once again looking on Sol, looking her over. Sol bit her lip, she couldn't help by feeling uncomftable around this girl. She was the perfect looking girl. Just as the Buffy girl, both of them, perfect. It wouldn't shock Sol if the two teen girls was in some kind of beauty or populerity comitition.

"I…uh…well, I….ehh……………" Sol stuttered, her voice fading away. She _did_ enjoy the other teens company, well, not the Angel guy. She found him extremly creepy. And the unpleasant feeling of knowing him from a photo or something didn't make it better.

"God! You actually enjoyed their company. Sorry, newbie, you're doomed to be a looser, looser." the brunette said, and turned around, her hair swaying around, landing perfectly on her back again. The brunette walked against a little crowd with other teenager girls, with a blond girl as the center, it seemed at least, but when the brunette reached them, the crowd gave her a cold bitchy stare. Sol almost felt bad for the brunette. The brunette was obivious one of the cooler kids, maybe even _the_ coolest. But something must have happened with her, something making her less populere.

Sol went to the counter and paid for a coke and walked back to the table where Xander, Willow and Buffy was. But no Angel.

"Hey…again." Sol said, waving slightly, the coke in her other hand.

"Sol!" Willow said, smiling and Sol gave a small smile back and sat down once more, sipping from her coke. Sol bit her lip before asking; "Who's the brunette?"

"Tall, blue short dress, bitchy?" Buffy asked, looking on her nails, which was surprisingly short to be a teen's nails. Sol thought a little before nodding. Defently her.

"Cordelia Chase. Sunnydale's bitch. Though, lately she's been hanging around us _looser _and lost her populerity, well, not totally. Don't like her." Buffy explain and Willow and Xander nodded in agreement.

Sol walked home from the Bronze. The people she'd meet had to leave very suddenly when a older man came into the place. Maybe they knew him and didn't want him to see them there. Sol didn't quite know.

As she walked back home, she felt she annoying feeling of being watch again. A cold, as in psysically cold, stare, maybe glare into her back. Maybe Spike actually DID follow her. Didn't he trust her more than that? Most likely not. He always feared, at least it seemed like he did, that she would run off and tell someone. Well, maybe he wasn't really afraid. Cause he knew her, to his hatred, and he knew she didn't have to nerves to do it. She wouldn't have been happier if she saw Spike being staked and turned to dust. But seeing Drusilla, strange enough, would hurt her. Sol knew it wasn't healthy to be so connected to Drusilla. She knew that in a heartbeat she could be dead and gone, killed by Drusilla herself. Still, four years, it really made her that way.

Sol stepped inside the building, yawning slightly to herself. It wasn't very late, but it was tireing for her, seeing she wasn't used to this. She was used to be in the fabric, sleeping whenever she wanted and Spike and Drusilla wasn't fighting, which made it impossible to sleep.

Spike and Dru had been fighting rather lot lately. Spike couldn't help by being pissed off when Dru kept chatting about Soulboy. Couldn't they just stake the guy? Yeah, he was her sire but he'd gotten a soul. Be betrayed them. He was with the slayer of all kinds of people.

That was another thing pissing him off, the slayer. She was impossible to kill. With all her friends and family, it made her unbreakble. Always one step furter than him and Dru. And again with Soulboy. With him, it was even more help. He knew much to help her, and Spike was aware of this.

Then it was Sol. That was the worst thing in his life. And day by day it only grew worse. The worst was his crave after feeding on her. She seemed so delicious. So little, so innocent, so pure. Still, she made him angry cause she was simply there. She was a person, a thing simply taking a lot of place and time and not to forget the food. She was like a pet. She _was_ a pet. Dru's pet. But still, Spike was the one always keeping an extra eye on the girl.

Not cause he wanted to, but because he knew Dru would be furious if something happened to her precious Sunshine. That was pretty strange really, seeing that Drusilla could snap the girls neck in a second if she wanted to, and she will most likely one day when she's in the mood. Oh hell how as he waited for that day. That single day when she was in the mood.

Spike turned as he heard the footsteps of the sixteen year old girl and turned to face the black haired girl.

TO BE CONTINUED

by Drusilla Malfoy

Review pleaseXD


	5. Watched

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

And, there has been people comment on Spike's hatred for Sol. The deal ain't that he hates her more than anything. He just don't like the thought, making him very, yeah… Hope that explain something at least.

* * *

Thanks to Everyone that's read, review, added as favourite etc. You're the one making the story living. THANK YOU!!!

* * *

**Queen Of Harlequins**: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to read the chapter to find out who.

**Slayerblond**: I know that Spike's like that, but the deal is that, he is attached to her. He just don't like it. I mean, he helped the slayer in years, but he hated doing it. It was when he loved her, he dealed with it. And let's say, he wasn't dealing with it that good then either.

Chapter 5

"Sol?" Spike asked, turning to her, not bother to sneer once. Sol nodded, biting her lip.

"You're early." he said blankly, and was about to leave, when he turned and saw on her once more. There was defently something bugging her. You didn't need to be a smart-ass to understand that one.

"What?" he asked dryly, looking on her. Sol shoke her head: "Nothing." she squeaked, making Spike roll his eyes.

"I'm not dump, Sol." he said, he voice having a sneer now, getting impatient.

"It's nothing!" Sol said, hating this. She was scared, actually scared of that feeling of being watch, cause she still felt it. It knotted up in her stomack together with a nagging hunger. But suddenly before Sol got to think twice, she was pushes against the wall, Spike's sneering face just inches from her's.

".wrong?" he sneered low to her and Sol felt more uncomftable than she ever had.

"Someone……someone's watching." she said, almost without any sound, but Spike's vampire hearing caught it perfectly.

"Who?" he sneered in her ear, sensing her fear. Of course she had to do something that could screw things up. Why did Dru let her out? Oh yeah, she was insane.

"I don't know." Sol answered quietly, almost out of breath, seeing she was so scared Spike at the moment. Spike only sneered, but when he happened to glance down on her neck, he quickly moved away from her, with his back turned to her. What just happened? He quietly morphed back to human apparence. Bloody hell, he couldn't even _look_ at her nack before getting the nagging crave after her blood.

Sol just saw on him, unsure of what happened. She watched as Spike left the room, leaving for his and Dru's room.

* * *

He'd followed her, from the moment she stepped out of the factory and till she walked inside again. He cursed himself for not taking her on the way. He didn't dare on the nightclub, not when the slayer and the vampire was there. No, he'd more wait a good while than face the slayer like that. Risking that the young girl would see him. She'd seen him enough to regonize him. Oh god as he dreaded the day those vampires killed her family taking her with them. Making it almost impossible to get her. But luckly, they didn't kill her.

Hell he was happy. If she was dead, then her precious blood would be drained and his plan would be like ashes. He'd followed the vampires everywhere they was ever since they'd gotten the girl.

* * *

Spike got in to Drusilla, but widened his eyes as he saw the vampiress rub her temples, clearly having a vision. But what really set him out of it, was the fact that she seemed so worried…real worried. Which meant, it was either about him, soulboy, Angelus or Sol.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to seem normal. He was still freaked out about how big his crave for Sol's blood was. Dru looked on him, her eyes big, fear in them, her body shaking. Damn, whatever she saw really put her off.

"Dru, what did you see?" he asked, his voice rasing slightly.

"Spike, my Spike. She was with them, all surrounding her. Talking…Daddy was there." she said with big eyes, and Spike stopped. No way… Of all people she could mix with, she chosed the Slayer. The Slayer herself wasn't smart enough to think about the fact that Sol may belong to him and Dru. But Soulboy, he would smell them on her. It was the purpose of the marking. Other vampires should know, and in that way, not try anything on her. But now…

"We won't let them take her, Dru." he said, trying to calm her down, he didn't care, but he knew that this woman would freak. He didn't get Dru's strong feelings from the little girl. Okay, she wasn't very little longer. She'd grown, into a rather good looking girl, even though he dreaded himself to say it.

"Promise? Promise You're Black Princess?" Druilla asked, her voice getting that childish innocent tune. Her eyes glittering in insanity.

"I promise, my Princess." Spike answered, taking her hand, which she'd reached out. Spike pulled her up into a deep kiss, while his brained worked on an idea, which quite quickly shaped and he smirked, before pushing a wickedly grinning Drusilla down on the bed.

* * *

Buffy sat on Angel's lap in his apartment thing, kissing before Buffy broke the kiss, frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Angel started to assure her that there was nothing. But Buffy didn't believe him, she knew him good enough to know that he was lying.

"What is it? And answer honestly or I'll stake you." Buffy said, smirking slightly, grabbing a nearby stake, pushing it against his chest, but of course, the wrong side. Angel chuckled slightly and Buffy felt herself smile. She loved when he wasn't all brooding guy.

"But seriously. What's wrong." Buffy asked once more, putting away the stake.

"The girl…" Angel finally said, and Buffy frowned. Did he know her? Had she been a girlfriend or something? She found herself not liking this girl suddenly.

"Spike and Drusilla…She's connected to them." Angel said, and Buffy frowned even more. She'd just gotten over the fact that Spike and Drusilla was Angelus's "family" but that the young girl, she couldn't be a vampire.

"She's a vampire?" Buffy asked, but Angel shoke his head, making Buffy quite confused.

"She's marked by them. They bit her, but not turning her. But leaving they're smell on her. So other vampires and demons won't lay a hand on her." Angel explained.

"Is she evil?" Buffy asked, slightly confused. This was a thing she'd never heard about.

"Don't need to be." he said, finishing the convosation.

* * *

TO BE CONTNIUED!

A/N: Whatcha think about Dru? Is she good written?

Is Spike himself?

The Others?

Any ideas?

-Drusilla Malfoy


	6. Nightmares And Purity

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so I'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

And as people has noticed, it's set in the second season of Buffy. And it's after both "what's my line" episodes, though, I chosed to have Spike not in a wheelchair, and the reason for not mentioning anything about Xander/Cordelia is because it's still hidden.

* * *

Thanks to Everyone that's read, review, added as favourite etc. You're the one making the story living. THANK YOU!!!

* * *

**Slayerblond**: No problem. Sometimes it's hard to get everything going on in my head:P And for Dru, well, I guess you can never rely on her:P

* * *

Chapter 6

Spike got up, dressed before walking out in the main room of the factory. But when he got out he heard a very weak sound of sobbing and he frowned to himself, but he walked slowly after the weak sound of sobbing and he found himself walking into Sol's room. His eyes found Sol's thin body that laid, wearing a huge t-shirt and of course underwear, which Spike saw, seeing the t-shirt was white. The girl was crying in her sleep, as she so often did. Nightmares, Spike guess. Her black hair was covering her scared and crying face, the so very pale face.

He sat down beside of her, stroking her hair, pushing it gently away from her face, watching her scared and tensed expression calm down slightly. After some minute repeating the stroking of her ravenblack hair in a gentle manner he thought he'd lost one hundred and fifty years ago, such a gentle manner that should have been killed the night William Pratt. Spike widened his eyes, dragging his hand away quickly, getting up, stumbling backwards away from the bed with the sleeping girl. He shaked his head, annoyed, angry and confused with himself.

This girl was ruining him, and he hated it. Why did Dru have to drag her with her. Oh yeah, she was _special. _Bloody crap all of it. She wasn't special. The only thing special with her, was that she wasn't killed by them yet. Spike glanced on Sol, which was still sleeping, and walked out, happy to death that she hadn't woken up.

He walked back to his and Dru's room, and saw that Drusilla was awake, playing with her favorite doll, Miss Edith.

"Spike." Dru's thick English accent voice rang, the word spoken with more insanity in every letter than Spike had ever heard in his whole vampire life and human life…the way she always spoke his name. She was his special, his everything.

"What, love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder covered in blood red slik fabric, as well as the rest of her dress.

"I tried to feed, but my tummy says all no." she said, and even though Spike couldn't see her eyes, he knew that they got the lost touch they so often did. Her voice was quiet, every vocal rolling on her tongue. There was no way to describe her accent with words.

"I guess your not hungry then." Spike answered with a sigh. He knew that there was nothing wrong with her, well, not more than usually. After the sharing of blood with Soulboy she was fine again and the slayer didn't know anything about them. He hoped at least. He hoped to death that Sol hadn't mentioned any names or anything like that. Soulboy most likely knew that Sol was claimed by them, but that didn't say that they actually was alive…well, still living dead ones.

And he would use it. He would get Sol to set the Slayer up, and he would rip up every vein in the Slayer's body, killing her brutally. He knew that Sol wouldn't like it, but she would do it. She knew her life depended on it and she would do it. She feared death so much, Spike saw it on her every movement. She was living in fear in a living nightmare.

"It wasn't fun, you see. The man didn't beg for mercy, or even scream. Was all without fun, a knot building up in my tummy of annoyance." Dru explain, frowning, and Spike turned her to face him, putting his hand on her shoulders, looking in her eyes, smirking.

"Then we'll go have fun when it's dark, pet." He said, and Drusilla grinned wickedly, her eyes glittering with joy and Spike kissed her grinning. She truly was his princess, his black princess.

* * *

"She's marked?" Giles asked, for most likely the tenth time, while cleaning his glasses. "That's highly interesting." The older man continued, putting his glasses on.

"Interesting?" Xander interupted. "That's not interesting. She could have _killed_ me. What if she's trying to kill _us_." Xander continued to rant.

"She didn't seem dangerous, she seemed unhappy." Willow squeaked and Buffy nodded in agreement.

"She did, either she's sad that her "markers" are dust now or that she's just alone and had a terrible life." Buffy said, shrugging.

"There you see. It's a reason! She wanna kill _us_ cause Buffy killed the vamps! You shouldn't have killed them! Now we got her after us! I _bet _that's the case!" Xander said, no, almost screamed out.

"Xander, we don't know her once and Angel says she's most likely just scared and in horror." Buffy said, feeling kinda bad for the girl if she actually was a good girl.

"Buffy, can we speak. Privately." Giles asked, and Buffy nodded and they walked to Giles's office and Buffy looked on her watcher.

"What?" Buffy asked, jumping up on a desk, sitting on the edge of it.

"What shall you do? The girl, evil or not, she's alone. And she must have great issues after living with two dangerous vampires. Who knows what terror she's been." Giles asked, and Buffy nodded, thinking. Giles was right, the girl must be sick, both pfycial and mentally. Spike and Drusilla wasn't people should would want to be around and she doubted that anyone else would want to either.

"Next time i'll see her, i'll ask her." Buffy said, and Giles raised a eyebrow, taking off his glasses, cleaning them once more.

"You're really planning on just ask her?" The Watcher asked his young Slayer.

"Okay, maybe not just _ask _her, but at least like hint on it." Buffy said, before looking on her watch. "Crap, i gotta go." She said and almost ran out.

"Remember training!" Giles shouted after her, and she waved and yelled a: "Sure." Before disappearing out the door with Willow, Xander and Cordelia, which had, once again gone back to hang with the Scoobies.

"Marker? Interesting." Giles said to himself, not expecting anyone to be there, but...

"Marked? Who's marked? Ain't that a vampire thing." A female voice said, and Giles felt himself smile and turned around to see Jenny Calender.

"Oh...this girl. She was apparently marked by Spike and Drusilla. Angel smelled the smell on her." Giles explained, the smile on his lip still there.

"That _is_ interesting." Jenny said, and smiled, before turning on the office-computer to teach Giles how to write on the thing.

* * *

Spike and Drusilla walked into the main room of the factory, and Spike stopped with Sol's chair, happy that she didn't remember the deal from before.

"Now will you listen to me, girl. You will for once do us a favour. You will befriend those people you meet. You will befriend the Slayer and her pals." Spike said, and Sol got confused...one of them the Slayer?

"The blond one, Buffy. She's the Slayer and you WILL befriend her." Spike said and Sol finally put together the pieces...The Slayer was with Souldboy, earlier Angelus. That was why she felt he was familiar. She'd seen a couple of pictures of him. She'd pretty much catched up on the story about them.

"You'll tell them who you are, that we claimed you. BUT, listen carefully now. You are going to hate us, happy that we're gone. Cause they think we're gone. Burned to dust...remember that accident?" Spike asked, and Sol nodded, remembering when Drusilla came back, carrying a weak weak Spike... The Slayer thought they was dead.

"You will go to the Bronze, and not mention anything about what a good life you've actually had and that we're alive." Spike, almost sneered to her and Sol nodded, and knew he was right. She had been living a better life with them than she expected in the first place.

"Come to mummy." Drusilla's voice rang, reaching out her pale arms to Sol, and Sol got up and hug her "mummy". It truly felt safe, as if there was no one that could harm her. She knew it was wrong of her to think like that, but she couldn't.

"Spikey Boy don't mean to be so cross, you know. He's just angry on the mean Slayer. All mean to our Spikey Boy...all mean." Drusilla said, stroking the girl's hair, as if she actually was her own daughter, making Spike raise his eyebrow.

"Come, pet. We're going to have your fun now." Spike said, dragging Sol away from Dru, taking his vampiress's hand and lead her out in the dark, leaving Sol which was wondering on how she would deal with the Slay...Buffy. She knew that Spike used her, she wasn't exactly stupid. Especially after being around Spike with all his plans. She didn't want though, she felt dirty only by thinking on it. But she knew she had to, if not Spike would have no mercy with her, and she wasn't sure if Drusilla would stand by her side if she didn't do as Spike told her to.

* * *

Spike and Drusilla wandered into the private party and Drusilla got that wicked grin Spike loved so dearly, and himself, he looked around after a couple they could feed off, and quite soon he found the perfect couple. A boy, not loser, but not populareither. The girl, a innocent girl, pure. Virgin. Just how Spike liked them...though, it did never cross his mind that the girl he just set to befriend and trick the slayer, was just the kind he loved.

The vampire couple walked to the chosen victims and grabbed the opposite sex from behind, putting a hand over their mouth and dragged them to a room nearby. Before the two teens got to even think straight, both of the vampires morphed into vampire appearance and bit them.

Spike snarled and suck more blood, loving the sweet, yet salt taste of the girl's blood running down inside his throat, and the by the glance on Dru, she seemed to love the chose of dinner as well. When Spike couldn't draw anymore of the girl's blood, he threw her on the floor, tilting his head to get a better view into those widen, lost, cold and dead eyes of her's. He felt Drusilla's hand drag him away from the room as she licked away a little blood left on her lips.

The newly feeded vampires walked to the main room of the party, and Spike wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and moved to the music.

_"How are you feeling _  
_Do you feel ok? _  
_Cos I don't"_

The two vampires danced, everything around them disappearing for them.

_"It keeps me reelin'_  
_Will I ever be the same?_  
_No I won't"_

Not noticing any movement, but still having full control.

_"Its a cold day in a cruel world_  
_I really wished I could have saved you_  
_Then who would save me from myself?_  
_Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink_  
_To kill the pain that's deep inside my bones"_

Leaning into a kiss only vampires can experience.

_"Have you been dreaming?_  
_I don't dream at all_  
_I have nightmares_  
_Memories careenin'_  
_Have you come to kill what's left_  
_Of my smile_  
_Theres no vacancy in paradise"_

Spike biting her lip.

_"I really wished I could have saved you_  
_Then who would have saved me from myself_  
_Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink_  
_To kill the pain thats deep inside my bones_  
_I really wished I could have saved you_  
_Then who would have saved me from myself"_

Drusilla laughing her insane laughter, ringing through the whole building.

_"I'll never forget you, I'll never forget you, I'll never forget you, I'll never forget you"_

_"I really wished I could have saved you, I really wished I could have saved you, I really wished I could have saved you, I really wished could have saved you"_

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A/N: Does the persons seem real? You got any ideas, tell me:P

The song was "Ballad For Dead Friends" By Dashboard from the record "Radio SunnyDale"

If you want it, just ask me.

-Drusilla Malfoy


	7. Mission

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

And as people has noticed, it's set in the second season of Buffy. And it's after both "what's my line" episodes, though, I chosed to have Spike not in a weelchair, and the reason for not mentioning anything about Xander/Cordelia is because it's still hidden.

Thanks to Everyone that's read, review, added as favourite etc. You're the one making the story living. THANK YOU!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Sol grabbed a dress, it was her favorite, a black, knee-short one with bare back. She looked on herself in the mirror, when she made her hair, putting in a high ponytail. She let some of the ravenblack hair fall infront of her eyes, before getting satisfied with herself. Though, she wasn't exactly satisfied. She looked more dead than Spike and Dru, and she didn't like it. She was so pale, though, she'd always been quite pale. But never as bad as she was now.

Another thing nagging in her head was the fact she had to lie to what seemed as the only people that would want to befriend her. Only to have Spike and Drusilla kill them. She knew so well that Spike wanted to kill the Slayer, as he always wanted. She'd heard the stories about his killing off Slayers, and she knew that Buffy was lucky she wasn't dead already. And now Sol would help Spike kill her, and it tore her heart out. But she knew she had to deal with it and do it, no matter how difficult it would be. If not, she would be dead. Sol knew it was selfish of her, but death, it scared the living hell out of her.

Sol walked out of the factory and walked against The Bronze, though, again, it felt like she was being watched. And it creeped her out, which made her flick out the little dagger Spike had given to her, "incase some nasty bugger jumps out of the dark." As he'd said. Sol walked the fastes she could to The Bronze, glancing over her shoulder to see if some "bugger" actually did jumped out, but it never did and before she entered the place, she put the dagger back in her purse.

Sol scanned the place, and admited to herself that this wasn't exactly a very comftable thing for her, so many people. It made her feel like she was choked and she desperatly needed air, but before she got to turn, a voice shouted: "Sol?!?! Here!" a female voice, and Sol turned and faced the red head waving to her sitting with a table, drinking hot chocolate, and Sol walked to the red head and sat down.

"Hey." Sol said, smiling slightly, and the red head was smiling widely at her.

"The others should be here soon, Buffy is out on pat....she's jogging." Willow said, and Sol nodded, even though she knew what the blond was out doing. That caused another problem. How was she supposed to say that she knew that Buffy was the Slayer.

"Willow!" a male cherry voice said, coming over to them, grinning widely, but when Xander saw Sol, his smile faded, making Sol feel uncomtable, but she forced a smile to Xander and he forced one himself.

* * *

After Willow, Xander and Sol had been chatting randomly for a while, with a pretty tensed atmospfere of course, before Buffy and Angel came and Xander glanced at Buffy, then Sol, then Angel, and Sol started to wonder if he always was like this.

"Sol, hey." Buffy said with a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Buffy didn't know if Sol was as innocent as she looked, maybe Xander was right, maybe she blamed them for her "claimers" to be dust.

"Um hey........how did the patroling go?" Sol asked, and found it best to right to case, she couldn't bear Xander's judging looks anymore, Willow being tense and all the akwardness. She knew that they most likely knew, why should she hide it then.

"Patroling?" Buffy asked, widen eyes and Sol nodded, gulping.

"I know you're the slayer.......and I think you know who I am, at least Angel." Sol said, biting her lip, feeling extremely uncomtable.

"Kinda yeah, we just know Spike and Drusilla claimed you. Nothing else." Buffy said and everyone waited on Sol to explain, and Sol continued to bite her lip, before taking a deep breath.

"Well, they took me after killing my whole family.....four years ago, and they claimed me." Sol said, having looked down on the ground the whole time.

"You was with them in FOUR years?" Xander asked, clearly shocked, and Sol nodded, refusing to look at them.

"And I killed them..." Buffy said, and Sol looked up on her, trying to seem as truthful as possible.

"Thank you..." She said, feeling terrible, terrible for lying for her new friends, but also terrible for pretending that she hated the only people that had looked after her in four years. Yeah sure, they did kill her family, and it hurt her to think about, but they had been her only ones. But the worst was that, through those words: "Thank you." She understood one thing. Dru wasn't the only importent. Spike was as well, even though she would want to deny it so very much. But he was the strong one, the one that actually truly protected her. Drusilla protected her from him, but the things he protected her from, they was way worse than Spike himself.

"You didn't like it did you....hey, do you have anywhere to stay? I mean, they're dead, you should be vaunable again." Buffy asked, and Sol gulped slightly, but forced a small smile.

"I'm kinda living around you know. Motels and stuff." Sol explain, of course lying though.

"You can stay at my place. Just don't mention anything vampire or slayer thing to my mother. Or demons, or witches....nothing of that really. We just say that you ran away from your terrible family." Buffy said, seeming pretty sure about her plan, while Sol could see that Xander, or Angel for the case of it was very pleased with it.

"Eh......sure. That would be nice....I just gotta pick up some stuff at the motel." Sol answered, actually, pretty happy. She may actually get to eat properly and stuff like that. Sol picked up her purse, looking on them.

"I'll come as fast as possible." And while Sol said that, Buffy found a note and a pen, scribbling down a note to her: "_1630 Revello Street, Sunnydale"_ and handed it to her. "Just go straight there. I'm heading home, gotta wash sweater before Mom notices the blood." Buffy explain and Sol laughed softly, before waving a goodbye to them and leave the Bronze.

* * *

Sol entered the factory, and she looked around for Spike and Drusilla, but there was no one there. It dissapointed her slightly, that they was out feeding for so long. And she also had to wait. For a pretty good while she guessed, and that meant keeping Buffy, The Slayer, waiting and it could make Buffy don't have full trust in her....oh god what was she talking about. She was talking strategy, just as Spike would.

"Oh Lord…I don't know what to do, everything is wrong." Sol said to herself, as she always did. It was a habit of her's, had been for a long while. She sat down on one of those big chairs and sighed. This was terrible. She was supposed to lead the only people that seemed to be nice with her to Spike's mercy. But before she got to think more further on the case, she heard a big noise. Someone jumping down infront of her from the roof.

Sol let out a scream, jumping up in defense and shock, it was a man, can't barely be called a man once. He was the age of 19 or 20 it seemed, tall and seemed to be fairly poor with his brown clothes, shaggy black hair...there was something familiar with him, but Sol couldn't place him though.

"I won't hurt you.....if you're lucky." The guy said, grabbing her arms, but Sol started to struggle against him. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her like that, espesically not a guy she didn't even know. No, Sol would never go down without a fight.

"Let go!" She almost growled, but the guy only tighted the grip on her arms, defently leaving bruises, and in pure reflexes, Sol pushes her long nails in his arm, cutting through the skin.

"Bitch." he sneered to her, shoving her into a wall, sneering in her ear: "You screwed up, now I _will _hurt you." but before he got to do anything else, something, well, more like someone dragged him off her, throwing the guy in a wall.

Spike sneered to the guy that had treatened Sol, having his game face on, looking dangerous, yet handsome.

"You'll get the heck out of here before I snapp that neck of yours!" Spike sneered to the guy, which had gotten back on his feet, and ran even before Spike got to finish his treat. Spike looked on Sol, which was looking uncomtable. Spike would have killed the guy, but he didn't kill infront of Sol, not if there was a way around it. He'd done before and it had made Sol dead scared in over a month. Dead scared as in she screamed if he was in the same room. Surprisingly enough, Dru was smart enough to get it.

Spike looked on Sol.

"Talked to the Slayer?" he asked and she nodded, making Spike waiting for more info.

"yeah, actually....she asked if I wanted to move at her place seeing that you guys are kinda dust." She explain and Spike got that thinking frown. Could he trust her? Was she trust worthy? He looked at her, his eyes searching her's eyes, to find something that confirm that she would betray them. But he couldn't find it in those green, almost yellow eyes of hers. It suited seeing she was living with vampires.

"I'll be watching you, Sol." he said, narrowing his eyes and Sol knew he was serious.

TO BE CONTNIUED!

* * *

A/N: Okay. One BIG error. We'e said "claiming" when it's "marking" which is usually two different things. Marking is the deal here, while Claiming is a way of keeping a human immortal but not vampire and keep the vampire linked to the human he's claiming. Well, usually it is at least. This mistake will be fixed as soon as possible.

AND, this is sad to say, but seeing that school's started it won't be that much update and not that big chapters. I'm sorry, I just got to put school first for a while. But please, continue to follow the story and give ideas.

-Drusilla Malfoy


	8. New Home

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

SO SORRY for the late chapter and I'm sorry to say it, future chapters won't be very long and update often. School -.-

But the great thing is that The Sun is nominated for many rewards on Sunnydale Memorial Fanfiction Awards-Round 20 www(.)(.)com where voting is starting 15 april. So please vote.

Slekwati has also written some of this chapter.

Also, take a look at my Buffy page www(.)(.)com it's also nominated. Btw: Don't use the () it's only so i can put the link up:P

* * *

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sol stood outside a white house, a typical american house she thought, smiling slightly. She missed the norwegian life, it was much more home for her, and this place, it seemed to wrong. But she shaked away her thoughts and walked against the front door and knocked lightly on it and after only short moments, the blond girl opened and smiled brightly to Sol.

"Hey, I've expected you for a while now." The blond said, letting Sol in, which was looking around in the room. In the front there was stairs leading up to the next level. On the left side it was a cosy living room, the right side leaded to the kitchen. The house seemed cosy and Sol knew that she would like it. She'd always had a love for houses like this, all from she was little.

"Mom's coming home tomorrow, she's in L.A on this art thingie, I don't really know." Buffy explain, her voice cheery, carefree, yet so full of responsibilety. It surprised Sol that Buffy seemed to care so little. Sol was so extremely happy she wasn't in Buffy's shoes. One day as a slayer and I would have taken suicide, Sol thought to herself.

"Oh." Was Sol's only respons though before Buffy dragged her upstairs and soon they entered a bedroom with light blue walls and a normally big bed and a desk, wardrobe and Sol found herself falling in love with the room. So light and cheerful, it was really good for her.

"Xander and Willow will be staying as well, and just make yourself comfortable. There are clothes in the wardrobe. It's my old ones, they don't fit to me. You know, all the fat on me is really making my buy new clothes all the time. But they should defently fit you." Buffy explain, smiling brightly and was really looking forward to have this girl in the house. She seemed so nice, so innocent and Buffy was really set on the idea of making her life better, even though she killed the only ones close to her, but also the murders of her real family.

"Thanks, though, you didn't need to." Sol answered, still looking around amazed by the human touch in the room. None of the cold factory touch in it.

"No need to thanks. You deserve it after being around _Spike _in four years." Buffy said, saying the vampire's name with so much venom that it made Sol shiver slightly, though, the Slayer didn't notice.

Sol opened the wardrobe during Buffy's declaration of her hate of the 'stupid, blonde.....vamp' and stared at the clothing. She'd never seen so much colour in her life. All the blues and greens and..._pinks_. Tank tops, trainers, jumpers, shoes, dresses, jeans, slippers, _bathrobes_. _I have a bathrobe!_ Sol thought excitedly, pulling gently on the ties that were attached to the pink flannel robe, _Yesterday, I could count the amount of clothes I had on my right hand. And now I have a wardrobe. And a bathrobe._

"I know its like, nothing but-"

"Thank you."

A smile graced Buffy's face as she stood before Sol, her arms crossed over her chest, "You're welcome. You might want to have a shower or something, get changed into your PJ's..."

Sol nodded slightly, still in awe of all the clothes before her. Her old family had a comfortable living - they weren't rich, but they had enough money after bills to have luxuries. She had clothes - but not to this extent. Not to this much..._excess_. It was fascinating. Maybe it was just Americans, or all teens that acted like this. Anyway, Sol would need to find a way to fit in, and if it takes wearing more colourful clothing, then she'll do it.

"I'll leave you to it then..." Buffy disappeared off to her own room, ready to get into her own pyjamas.

* * *

"...so then Will here screams at the poor vamp-" Xander told with entuiasm.

"I-I think of it a-a-as emotional distraction!" Willow defended herself, a smile on her lips.

"Well Willow's emotions stopped the vamp-"

"Hey, Buffy? This is my story here!" Xander intercepted, frowning slightly.

"O-"

"Well Willow's 'emotions' stopped the vamp for like, a split 'what the hell' second. But it was just long enough for Buffy to-"

"Save the day!" Willow squealed, patting the blushing Buffy's leg.

"It was noth-"

"-nun chuck the guy and save the day," Xander glared, his arms up in a 'Kung-fu' pose, displaying his enactment of the situation.

Sol smiled. These three were so close - a bond attached them that ran deeper then saving the world on a daily basis. And that's fantastic. Some part of her, wanted to be part of this. To be a normal girl - well, as normal as she could get whilst hanging out with a slayer.

Spike had drummed it into her, though. She has to set up the slayer. The slayer was someone who tried to kill Dru. And Drusilla was her new mother. As much as she hated to think of her as that, it was true. Dru may have killed her parents, but she saved Sol. And there was some connection between them for that alone.

So what did she value more? These people who could become her real friends? Or the love of a woman who killed her family?

* * *

Spike was in a tree, watching the Summers House, watching everything Sol did. Watching her laugh and talk with the Slayer, it was pure disgusting, and he couldn't help by laugh quietly when they said something making her frown. She didn't very often talk by free will back in the factory, but he knew that she sometimes had a slightly morbid way of thinking. Way too much around Drusilla and vampires regulary.

But he could easilly see that the young girl was having a good time...maybe too much of a good time, enough safety and kindness to make her rant at him and Drusilla? Would she really do that? Spike had a hard time beliving the young girl would set up Dru, but him....He could actually never know. The girl smelled of anger when he was in the room, while meant she smelled honey, sweet in normal people's minds. No bitterness or anger. Only when he was around, so she must hate him as much as he hated her.

Spike watched as the girl entered her room, entered to go to bed. He watched her as she found a pink PJ, well, PJ pants and a pink t-shirt. He light a cigarett, and when he took the first drag, he saw her drag off her light blue tank top revealing a dark brown bra, her so very flat stomack, and before he got to think she stripped off her skirt as well, and he widen eyes slightly, his lips making a smirk. That body, no flaws, no flaws at all...okay, she may actually be unhealthy thin, but that wasn't his fault. It's wasn't his problem that her body needed so damn much food.

Spike watched her and found himself mutter, in a audio that only a vampire could hear: "Damn I'd like to tou.......what the _fuck_ am I saying???" Spike shoke his head, taking a drag off his cigarett in an almost angry manner. Who did she think she was? She was a annoying brat, that was what she was. Totally, a stuck up, annoying............................._good looking_ brat.

TO BE CONTNIUED!

* * *

A/N: Ideas? Anything, tell us.

-Drusilla Malfoy & Slekwati


	9. Infomation

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

* * *

Chapter 9

Willow rushed into Sol's room, hearing the screams coming from the sickly looking girl. It had been sharp high screams piercing into Willow's ears. The redhead was already awake and seemed to be the only one noticing the girl's fragil shouts in pain, if it was fysical or mentally Willow could not decide. .

The redhead pushed open the door to the room, running over to the girl, carefully shaking her, but it didn't help, the girl was too lost in her nightmare.

"I beg you, please...please, don't, don't hurt me, let the sirens scare you away even though there's no help......NO, don't touch me, don't put me in this torturious pain, please...." the girl sleep talked and Willow couldn't help by raising a eyebrow, it was a unusually way to talk for a teenager girl.

But Willow got waken from her toughts by Sol giving another scream, now louder than they've ever been and Willow paniced slightly, she'd never witnessed someone having such a bad nightmare, but she quickly got to herself again, shaking the girl, now more violent, set on waking her up.

As Sol opened her teary eyes, looking scared and lost, and Willow felt her heart break by the look into her sheer green tearful eyes filled with horror. The girl must had seen so much in her life, too much for her own good.

"Shhh, it's only a dream." Willow tried to say, but Sol seemed so gone, so lost.

"Mommy...I need mommy....Dru, Drusilla....mommy!" Sol almost shouted and Willow saw on Sol before looking on the entrance to the room, where now the blond Slayer stood, looking on Sol and Willow.

* * *

Buffy found herself waking up in a kind of panic. What the hell was that? A scream.....of course, but why? And by whom?

The Slayer got up from her bed, feeling slightly guilty as she pretty much walked slow and lazy, but hey, it was in the middle of the night. But even though Buffy was really more sleeping than awake she made to locate the sound and it came from Sol's room and the Slayer walked faster, hearing the girl's sobbing, but she could also hear someone trying to sooth her, and quickly she understood it was Willow. She must have gotten there before Buffy even woke up by it.

In the moment Buffy stepped into the room, Sol sobbed the words: "Mommy...I need mommy....Dru, Drusilla...mommy!" and Buffy found herself furious that the vampiress had killed this girl's family and then kept her alive bringing her with them, it was sick, even for Spike and Drusilla....hell, not even Darla or Angelus would do that, they would, well, tortured her a while then killed her.

Willow looked on Buffy with a beg of help, cause the girl did not want to calm down or stop crying...Buffy found herself feeling blessed that she didn't have nightmares like that, cause that nightmare must have been quite lazy with mercy.

"Sol, it's only a dream, it's not true. It's not true." Buffy said, walking over to Willow and Sol, but the blackhaired girl didn't stop, she started chatting more, tough, it made no sense.

"It's chanting in my head, the shierking voices won't stop, all hurting...hurt hurt hurt." The little girl sobbed, half sleep and half awake, rubbing her temples and Buffy and Willow couldn't help by raising their eyebrows. That was kinda....strange.

"Sssshhh, it's only a dream." Willow said, stroking the girl's hair, and Sol started to get to herself, looking confused on them.

"What's going on?" Sol asked, her voice sore from all the screaming. She looked on Buffy which had a expression of confusion and....horror? Why?

"You had a nightmare...." Willow said carefully, and Sol froze. What she been talking about? Please not something about Spike and Dru.

"Just go back to sleep." The Slayer said and Sol sighed, being pretty tired. Buffy was right, she should just go back to sleep.

* * *

"Poor girl, I mean, the fact that Drusilla killed her mother must have made it even worse of a hell...Sol must hate Drusilla and Spike in a way we can't even imagine." Buffy said, before sipping from her hot choca, glancing over to Willow which, same as Buffy, stood with the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, terrible, terrible." Willow said, slightly absent. She'd been thinking about Sol's screams for the vampiress and she just couldn't understand the tune in the scream, it wasn't a scream in anger. It defently wasn't even tough Buffy seemed to be set on that theory. It just couldn't be anger, it was......almost as if she called out for the vampire.

Willow suddenly widen her eyes slightly and Buffy, of course, noticed the change.

"What Will?" Buffy asked, glancing once more over on the redhead.

"What if Sol wasn't crying out for her real mother?...what if she was crying out for Drusilla?" Willow said, and frowned when Buffy laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"I don't think so, I mean, Drusilla killed her mother. That would be insane if she tought that....I'm off to bed anyways." Buffy said, still chuckling quietly waving goodnight to Willow which was finishing her cup of choca. The redhead was definitely not agreeing with Buffy on this one.

* * *

"Come, you'll do great!" Willow squeaked to Sol dragging, making all four of them to laugh. Sol just loved this, to laugh, to smile. To for once feel free and happy.

"Look out for Giles, he'll ask you about everything." Xander said, and Sol felt a stinch, that meant she had to lie.....again, but as the trio kept telling jokes about The Watcher and others, often totally random people, but this made her laugh again.

"We're here" Buffy said, opening the door to the library stepping inside, letting Sol come in as well. Sol stopped and looked around, it was a pretty library, reminding her about the local one at home...in Norway. It was always very strange, a slightly heartbraking, yet good feeling.

"You must be Sol." A heavy british accent said and Sol turned to see a man, most likely in his forties. The accent was nothing like Spike's or Dru's. This one was a formal accent.

Sol nodded to the man, smiling weakly. He took out his hand politly, taking off his glases with the other hand. Sol took the hand with her own, thin, small, pale hand, shaking it slightly.

"I'm Rupert Giles." He said and Sol gave small smile.

"That's the famous G-Man!" Xander said, well, more shouted while walking to the table in the middle of the room, sitting down and putting his feet on the table. But by the look Giles gave Xander, Sol guessed he didn't like the pet name very much.

After some minutes of complete silence, Sol decided to end the silence because she knew what the man wanted.

"Just ask...." she said, biting her lip, and he gave her a reassuring smile as if saying that if the question got uncomfortable, she could end it right away.

"The marking? Explain please....The books gives small explaination, but it's not barely enough to fully understand it.

"Well...um, the vampire or vampires bites you, but not much tough, well, enough to leave a scent on the victim, and yeah, that's pretty much it. It depends on the vampire that bites you, I mean, Spike and Drusilla are world known vampires so it's only logical that not many tries...tried to bite me. But a less famous vampire won't have such a high resure on the victim......" Sol explained trailing off, cause frankly, she didn't know that much herself.

"Aha..." Giles said, taking off his glases once more cleaning them in what seemed as ages. Sol came to the teory that cleaning glases was a typical british thing to do, well, except from Spike and Dru, but they can't really be called typical people either. Human or vampire.

But it had to be a British deal, because Sol could still remember the British teacher on her school that ironically was teaching them in Norwegian. And this teacher had been doing the exact same thing.

* * *

"Tell me, Angel.....I want to know some stuff about him. If I know _something_of what he's done I may actually make out a idea of what Sol's been going trough...Angel, tell me." Buffy begged Angel when everyone was asleep. Sol had done great when she was with them the whole day but there was obvious something bugging her.

"Buffy, you don't want to know." Angel said, as always being Mr Broody and keeping everything for himself.

"Angel, please." Buffy begged him and Angel sighed, making the Slayer celebrate a score in her head, but returning to being serious when he started.

"Only his name says enough: Spike. The reason he got it was because he loved to torture people with rail road spikes. Women, Men, Children, Young and Old. He once pushed one of them trough a 5 year old child's heart......" Angel told Buffy, giving her _kind v_ersions of several things that'd Spike had done in his 150 year old vampire life.

"Thank god I'm happy he's dust now." Buffy said, sighing, even more worried about what Sol must have gone trough, when the girl herself walked into the living room, obvious been listening to their conversation.

"He's not....he's living." Sol said,

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A/N: Sry for SO long waiting time and sorry for an extremely crappy chapter. I just had to get it going some more.

And don't worry, Giles will ask her more;)

-Drusilla Malfoy


	10. The Truth Kinda

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

Sol heard Angel talking about Spike...It hurt her deep inside her soul to hear what he said about Spike. She'd always known that Spike was dangerous and that his killing methods was brutal, but hearing it woke up memories she wanted to forget. Memories she'd hidden deep deep into her head, planing on having it there the rest of her life, not ever letting it out.

_Sol watched with big, scared eyes. Spike dragged the girl, which must have been around 16 years old, inside the room. The horror that filled the girl's screams was terrible and it hurt Sol's heart so much. _

_Sol watched as Spike threw the girl into the wall, grabbing a knife on the table walking over to the girl, smirking as he walked, making Sol widen her eyes. This was terrible...she wanted to help the girl so much, but she knew that she couldn't. One movement would mean the end for her as well. _

_The pale young girl winced as she heard the frantic scream from the older girl ring trough the room, a big underground room in what she'd learned to be a convent....The girl, Spike's victim was a young nun, leaving in God's words. Her saviour didn't help her that time. _

_Sol opened her eyes slowly, but quick enough to watch Spike drive the knife in the girl's throat, the blood getting spraid around the room, sticking to the thick stone walls. The blood from the young maiden girl making dark red stains in the wall.....stains that would always be there. Stains marking the house of God with it's terror and soulless horror work of the devil._

Angel's voice was clear and full of anger towards the blonde vampire when he was telling The Slayer about him.

............."I still remember that even as Angelus I got surprised when he grabbed a woman at the street, wanting to "try" his new rail roap spike, pushing it trough her ear, literally pushing it trough her head before making her sister, which also walked there put her on fire, making her watch as her sister got burned to death, then he grabbed the sister, feeding of her, laughing darkly afterwards." Angel said as the last story about Spike and Sol shuddered.

"I know I was horrible but I was never that fucked up and brutal in that way. I was using more poetry in it. More passionate about making it a art, not a comedy show." Angel explain, making Buffy raise her eyebrow.

"You two was just as horrible. The only thing making him worse was that he killed two slayers and he felt some kind of love towards Drusilla, something you never could." Buffy said and Angel tensed slightly, not liking to be compared with the Blond Punk Vampire, which was quite understandable seeing those two was sworn enemies.

"Thank god I'm happy he's dust now." Buffy said sighing, and Sol felt this pang of guilt. Spike had done so much and she knew that what Angel told Buffy was just the slightly bad things. Sol was dead scared, so scared him, but she knew this was the right thing to do....but she wouldn't tell

everything tough. Not everything......

Sol walked into the living room, biting her lip, nervous to the whole deal. But she knew she had too, beside, it didn't mean that she had to tell them that Dru was alive as well....Sol looked on Buffy and Angel, both about to say something, before Sol interrupted them.

"He's not.....he's living." Sol said and Buffy gasped and Angel clenched his fists.

"W-w-what? You _lied_to me???" Buffy shouted, her voice sharp and clearly both panicked and angry.

"I....I....he told me that if told anyone....at all, he'd kill me.........Dru's gone, she couldn't help me....." Sol said and once again started another set of lies, a set of lies she would be punished for playing by.

"Drusilla's dead and Spike's alive?" Buffy asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, not liking Sol at the moment.

"Yes.....Spike's only hurting me....I found out that you was the slayer after our first meeting.....I'm really sorry but I'm really afraid of him...He's so scary.....hurting me, over and over again." Sol explain adding all the fear she could muster up, and she's just really had to think of the fact that she'd ranted on Spike and boom, she was dead scared.

Buffy bit her lip, watching the girl stand there struggling with what most likely everyone would do if they was in her position. Buffy was mad at her for not telling right away, but she couldn't help by feeling so bad for the girl....how could she really be angry? Should she really be angry cause the girl was afraid? No, she couldn't.

Angel on the other hand felt different. He knew Spike, and Spike was too much of a humanish vampire to act the way Sol made him appear. Spike could easily kill the girl, but he knew that the Blond Vamp would most likely use her. A lot.

He'd seen many of them up through the years and he was aware of one thing. No doubt at all in that. This girl, Sol, she was a good lier and she did it as a reflex.

* * *

Sol entered the library door. The gang had to go to a important test and said that she could just join Giles on the office.

"Hey?" she asked quietly, looking around, wondering if the older man even was there.

"Oh hello, just come in here!" a British voice rang from the office and Sol walked in, looking around, all the books catching her attention.

"In a minute." She said loudly in a sqeaky voice, which rang nicely trough the room. Her feet carried her to a hidden book shelf, letting her finger tips run over the backs over the dusty old books, humming to herself.

"Old...dust...old....dust....wow....that's lovly...wow..." she said to herself almost unhearble, moving her head to her imagined tune in her head that was singing so lovely making her feel like a light breeze flowing in the dessert of Sarah in Africa. Her fingers trailed one by one, not even really touching it, only briefly. She trailed them until her finger rested on one, a older one, dustier one.

She easilly took it out, letting her fingers trail over the golden words: _The Real History Of The Beauty And The Beast._

Sol let out a airy laughter, small, almost unhearble.

"wow....that's so Angel and Buffy, vampire and slayer.......wow....." she said to herself, letting her small and thin fingers open the old book, letting a cloud of old dust surrounded her, yet it didn't bother the girl. She was perfectly fine with it. She blew away the dust that covered the old old pages in the book.

There once was a girl in the claws of the dark love, loving something so unhumanly, yet human that it scared her. The creature of the night haunting her in ways that was horrid yet passionate and made them both crave for more.....

Sol read the first lines, breaking into a wicked grin, before closing the book, twirling around before putting it in the book shelf again, running lightly to the office, twirling occasionally, before entering the office shyly.

"Giles?" she asked quietly, gazing around.

"Um? Yes, I'm here. Good morning, Sol." Giles said, and looked up on her from his book. The girl had her hair loose and was wearing something that Willow might have worn. And in fact, it was Willow's clothes. Sol loved Buffy's clothes, but it wasn't really her. And when Willow had given her some clothes that was too small for her as well, she gladly took them.

"Good morning." She smiled back, sitting down, playing with the fabric in her long skirt, and Giles looked on her once more.

"Buffy told me that Spike is alive." He stated and Sol nodded, and Giles gave her sign to tell him about it and Sol gave him the exact lie that she gave both Buffy and Angel and hoped the british man bought it as well.

To Be Continued.....

* * *

A/N: Sry for SO long waiting time and sorry for the shortness.

-Drusilla Malfoy


	11. Dancing

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

Ali Esme Cullen:Awwwww, I hate your school. we're actually pretty lucky, we don't got that much home work and tests. And we're getting closer to everything, hun. Don't worry, everything will be explained. Tough, I gotta admit, the dude. Won't be much about him in some chapters forward, but later...wowXD

-!!!-

Chapter 11

"I will prefer that you'll tell the truth right away next time." The Watcher said, taking off his glases, looking seriously on the young girl infront of him which wore a happy smile.

"Of course." She answered, seeming like she wasn't really that interested in what he was saying to her, more interested in all the things around her and Giles found himself sigh.

"Well, Sol, I guess it must be strange for you to live around humans and in a social life?" asked, putting the book away, looking on her, waiting for her answer.

"yes, quite new. Spike and Dru kept me away from everything, often even other various vampires that worked for them, well, worked for Spike up trough the years. Afraid they would kill me, don't quite know why they, well, Drusilla was so desperat to keep me alive. Spike didn't tough. He pretty much wanted me six feet under the ground, which I understand. I would have been angry as well if someone just came into my life like that. But...." Sol knew she had to get on the track of a extremely terrible life, and quite frankly, she didn't have a problem with that....Maybe she'd lived too long with Spike as well?

"....it was terrible, days without food, without proper air all locked away....Spike would hit me for everything little thing I did wrong in his point of view....every punch getting harder and harder for each time....." Sol explain, lying smoothly, finding herself almost getting tears of her own lies. She really had been too much around Spike.

"Dear God, it must have been terrible." Giles said, almost getting up but deciding that he should keep sitting instead.

"It could have been worse...much.....they could have killed me." Sol said, shuddering at the tought. That tought scared her more than anything. Death. Drusilla said it was the balanse of life, and that death was naturally and that the ones with pure black hearts was chosed to be creatures of the night, chosen to bring the balanse of evil and goodness and something about fruits, which Sol didn't understand, while Spike meant death was fun as long as you was a vampire. What was better than living with an unusually power and not dying naturally.

But did they never think about the fact that someone, like Buffy-the slayer, could just come and stake them, bringing them into final death? No fright for that at all? Sol knew Spike was afraid of being without Drusilla, so dying would mean being without Drusilla, which would make him scared of it, but not the death in itself.

"You mind me asking how you got food? If they never let you out, how did you get food?" Giles asked carefully not wanting her to crack up cause he didn't quite feel comfortable with this girl. There was something about her, her whole being and quite frankly he understood why the souled vampire was sceptical to her.

"They sometimes got me food, well, mostly Spike....he even picked up that I don't like fish but adore kicken so he never brought me fish. I once actually questioned him about it. I mean, i would think he gave me what I hated, not what I liked, but he said that food was one of the most holy things to him and that he would never give anyone food they didn't like....he has some strange views on stuff at times." Sol explained, telling the blunt truth, but...after some seconds it went up for her that she made them sound almost nice.

"But of course, this was maybe like every other week....Other than that I had to eat....nothing really. So i could save the food in days, where I could go in days without eating." Sol added, and it was kind of the truth, tough she got food at least once a week. But she didn't really blame them. A vampire could go in days without blood, so why shouldn't humans be able to go in days without food?

Beside, it was an extremely good way to get thinner. Sol was far from pleased with herself, and there was no way to hide the fact that she found herself fat even tough she was thinner than most people.

"Buffy's giving you as much food as you want, yes?" Giles asked, feeling bad for the girl, she must have been so terrible hungry when she was under the dark wings of the vampire couple. Sol only nodded to Giles. Buffy did, but Sol hadn't really eaten much of it.

-!!!-

Buffy was patroling around, getting close to the factory where Spike and Drusilla used to live, well, Spike most likely lived. Everything was really confusing. Buffy understood that Drusilla was insane enough to take a human like Sol, but Spike letting her stick around for so long. That was pretty strange.

What surprised her even more was the way Sol talked about them, espesially Drusilla. She said they hurt herm but there was something. Something more behind it. Buffy couldn't really put a finger on it.

As the slayer walked around in these toughts, she had no focus on everything around her and suddenly she walked on something, more someone. Someone like Spike.

"Spike!?!" Buffy said, not shocked to see him alive, she already knew, but the fact that he wasn't even watching where he was going when he was so set on not being known as alive.

"Slayer?" Spike said, slightly confused that he hadn't noticed that she was there once. He'd been in too deep toughts. Been thinking about how to get contackt with Sol and tell her what to do without the person that stood infront of him didn't know he was alive.....bloody hell.

"You tought you'd killed me, huh? " Spike said, smirking, taking a drag of his cigarett, playing all "i'm better than you" as he so often did, making Buffy only roll her eyes.

"No, I didn't, _wanker_." Buffy said, being proud of her british word. She'd picked it up when Giles and Xander had an dicussion-aruge thing once and Giles called him a "wanker" and Xander got offended. Apparently Xander knew what it meant and Buffy just guessed that it was bad. She really needed to learn british words.

"Of course you didn't." Spike said rolling his eyes, taking another drag, blowing out the smoke* "Bullocks." He added.

"Sol said you survived it. That it was only Drusilla that died." Buffy said, and Spike narrowed his eyes. The little brat was going to die. This very night, and the Slayer wouldn't be able to save her. The bloody girl ratted on him and it was the last thing she did as well.

"So you've taken her under your precious bloody wing, huh. You won't let her be there for long tough. The girl's a bloody nutcase." Spike said, chuckling deeply, a chuckle that genuily scared Buffy but she knew was a deep turn on for many other chicks.

"Only because you and Drusilla made to get her screwed up." Buffy hissed, getting up a stake from the pocket inside her coat.

"Of course." The vampire answered sarcastic, rolling his eyes boredly.

"Dru picked her cause she was "spesial". Real reason, she girl's a blood nutcase. Get it in your blond brain." Spike said, and in a fast movement he grabbed Buffy's stake, dragging it out of her hand, throwing it in the wall close to them, before punching the Slayer hard.

Buffy reacted too slow, and found herself being painfully thrown in the wall behind her. Spike had caused her nose to bleed a lot, and leaving stains of blood on Buffy's favorite sweater, a white one.

"Hey! That's more favorite!" Buffy whined, causing Spike to roll his eyes. What the hell did the watcher council really think of when they let her get the slayer force?

"Interesting." The vampire said sarcastic before turning, grabbing a pipe that was stuck to the factory, throwing himself up on the roof of a smaller part of the factory, climbing gracefully longer up, and Buffy could see the blond hair followed by the long leather duster disapear.

"Damn...." Buffy muttered to herself when one importent thing went up for her, Spike would go after Sol.

-!!!-

Sol entered The Bronze, where she would be alone. The others didn't have time. Buffy was patroling, while Willow and Xander were stuck with their families. Willow's mother wanted to have a "special" mother-daughter night, while Xander had to help out with making everything ready for his cousins wedding. Neither of them was very happy about it.

Sol wore a knee short ocean blue dress and having her hair in a messy, yet pretty pony tail.

She'd decided to not stick around for too long, just check out her abilities to be slightly social with normal teenagers cause Buffy, Willow and Xander could hardly go under the name normal teenagers.

"wow....." Sol said to herself as she looked around in the place. Even tough she'd been there before, it never stopped her from being amazed by it. It was so different from everything she'd been at before.

Sol started to move to the beat of the sensual song that was playing, closing her eyes, letting the music decide her movements.

_"(Same song and dance) Damn girl (everywhere I go, same song and dance) I like the way you move (all over the globe, same song and dance) Something about it, man, in the pale moonlight"_

Sol hummed with the tune, and without notcing people started to watch her movements, the way she danced as if she was in the song.

_"I'm looking at ya,_  
_Yeah girl your kinda tooken back by,_  
_The whole rapper thing aren't ya,_  
_Prolly thinkin' you get slapped so dang hard ya,_  
_Won't even be able to stand straight up aren't ya,_  
_Couple rape charges people think your a monster,_  
_The police constantly bugging you non stop,_  
_I walk up on ya, well hello Tonya,_  
_I think you got your on star button inside your car stuck,_  
_You out of gas,_  
_Do you got a flat,_  
_I would hate for you to be stranded at the laundry mat,_  
_I got your back,_  
_Why don't you put your laundry basket in the back,_  
_And sit up front - im not askin, it's a trap,_  
_You just got jacked,_  
_And body snatched,_  
_And it's a wrap,_  
_In broad day, and no mask for this attack,_  
_I heard him say exact opposites attract,_  
_If that's a fact,_  
_It'll take task force to get you back."_

Sol was far away, her mind had drifted off to somewhere she didn't know existed. Only caring about the music surrounding her, blocking everything. She barely noticed the close body grabbing her waist, dancing with her. She never opened her eyes, afraid of getting dragged out of the world she was so lost in. It reeked coldness from this man, masculine. The way he hold around her, it was all mysterious, masculine, cold yet hot. The music got fainter and fainter, the breeze got colder and colder......She wasn't inside anymore. Sol, almost paniced opened her eyes, only to meet those ice blue eyes.

"Spike?"

-!!!-

The Vampire entered The Bronze, looking around, sighing as there was Eminem music ringing in the club. People now adays didn't have any taste for real music.

Spike noticed that everyone was watching something, someone and Spike to a sniff, knowing the sweet, yet "smoked" and "leathered" scent of the little betrayer. The moment Spike laid his eyes on the ravenblack haired girl, his idea about Eminem music got drastically changed.

_"Yeah baby do that dance,_  
_It's the last dance you'll ever get the chance to do,_  
_Girl shake that ass,_  
_You ain't never gonna break that glass,_  
_That windshield's to strong for you,_  
_I said yeah baby sing that song,_  
_It's the last song you'll ever get the chance to sing,_  
_You sexy little thing,_  
_Show me what you got,_  
_Give it your all,_  
_Look at you ball,_  
_Why you crying to me,_  
_Same song and dance."_

The girl was dancing to the sensual rythme of the song, her eyes closed, some movements exposing more skin on her hips than she'd usually would allow. She was lost in the rythme. She always was when she danced. Her mind wandering off to somewhere Spike would never come to. It was only Sol and Drusilla that had the ability to reach that place.

Spike needed her out of the place or he'd risk she'd be making a big scene, something he didn't want. But how could he get her out, he asked himself, while watching the thin body moving. Bloody hell she could move. Every move perfectly chosen to that special beat.

A smirk formed on his lips when he came up with the idea to get her out. He walked closer and closer to her, ressuring himself that she was too into her own world to notice it was him.

He grabbed her waist, pushing her close, but loose enough to let her dance and not feel to akward.

The vampire let her dance in her ways, yet, still lead her out of the crowd and bulding. But, to his surprise he did this all slowly, kind of liking this sensual closeness between the two of them, making Spike think of her, well, her body in ways he'd usually curse himself for thinking.

_"The first victim I had she was a big one,_  
_Big movie star a party girl, big fun,_  
_She was the girl the media always picked on,_  
_In and out of rehab every 4 to 6 months,_  
_She was always known for her little pranks and slick stunts,_  
_At nickelodeon flashed the little kids once,_  
_What an event it was,_  
_I was sitting in front,_  
_I was hooked in it the first glimpse at them buns,_  
_Seen her backstage now here's where I come in son,_  
_Look here she comes,_  
_I better pull out the big guns,_  
_Hello Lindsay your looking a little thin hon,_  
_How about a ride to rehab get in cunt,_  
_But we're starting off on the wrong foot is what I didn't want,_  
_Girl I'm just kidding let me start over again hon,_  
_What I meant was we should have a little intervention,_  
_Come with me to Brighton,_  
_Let me relieve your tension,_  
_You little wench ya,_  
_Murder wasn't my intention,_  
_If I wanted to kill you it would have already been done,_  
_Slowly she gets in and I begin to lynch her,_  
_With 66 inches of extension, chord."_

The music got fainter and fainter as closer to the exit they got and Spike didn't quite like the tought, yet, he did. He had to punish her and make up something new. This had to be fixed. At this very moment.

Spike noticed Sol getting a frown across her face, she was panicing soon, and before Spike got to prevent it in any way, she shot open her eyes.

"Spike?" she asked shocked, and Spike rolling his eyes.'

"No, it's the wanker Soulboy." He said, sarcastic before turning dangerously serious.

"You told them." He said, narrowing his eyes, causing Sol to gulp slightly, trying to leave, but that only caused Spike to tighten the grip on her sickly thin stomack. The vampire found his own little happyness in watching her eyes grow scareder and scareder.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered harshly in her ear, making her tense, only trying harder to get away. But sadly, this only led to being pushed against the wall, her head hitting his, with Spike standing closely face to face with her, narrowing his eyes, sneering before smirking.

"Bring the Slayer to me on Saturday, her seventeenth birthday." He said, almost whispering, holding her tightly.

To Be Continued.....

-!!!-

A/N: Sry for SO long waiting time.

Okay, the song's

Same Song And Dance By Eminen. Well, intro, 1 verse, Chorus & 2 verse.

READ! I know that the song was released this summer and wasn't made back then. BUT, use your fanfiction imagiation and think that it's an eariler song.

And, I don't remember the day of Buffy's 17th birthday, so, i made it a Saturday.

-Drusilla Malfoy


	12. Lost In Magic

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Chapter 12

Only dark surrounded her as she sat on the floor, watching the flames getting bigger and bigger, dancing, locking her eyes to it, her green eyes mixing with the red burning flames. It was time.

Sol, her eyes still caught it the magical dancing of the dangerous flames, slipped her hand in the wooden bowl, taking some black, so black, powder in her little sceleton hand.

She brought her hand over the flames, too lost in the flame's dance to notice the burning pain in her fingers making contact with the flame. Sol opened her fingers, letting the powder fall down in on the flames, letting the flames grow dangerously big, "eating" her hand even, before going back to it's normal size, the red colour gone, only black, blackness, death left.

Sol watched it, her eyes set on the flames only. The beauty of the dark burning goddess. Watching, watching and watching. The way it danced, as if there was an dangerously breeze in the room, but no, no breeze. Only the flame. Her green eyes was set on it all the time till it burned away, leaving the smallest stains of burn in the wooden floor.

Sol took up the withered rose which laid on the old pages on the book she'd grabbed from library, hidden deep into the library. Her mouth almost whispering chanted latin words, making a thick layer of ashes surreounder it, watching as the rose took more and more red colour, waking to life again, giving the smallest hint of summer scent in the air.

She put the rose behind her ear, checking if it sat good enough, and would fall off. The almost blood red rose fitted perfectly to her ravenblack hair. Sol grabbed the book, closed it, letting a finger run over the titles.

The girl got up on her feet, walking over to the window, opening the window, chocking the lovely smell of fire and smoke, letting the light breeze hit her face, making her hair blow slightly, before making her way over to the bed. She tucked the book deep under the pillow, checking twice that the book couldn't be seen.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

"Sol, listen to me. It's dangerous, Spike might be out there, waiting for you. You can't come." The Slayer told Sol, which wanted to join the patroling. But Buffy couldn't risk that, she felt kinda bad for telling Spike that Sol had ratted on him.

"Please, i've lived with vampires in four year, I've gained some strength. Please, I'll leave right away if I cause problems." The girl begged, and Buffy gave up, sighing.

"Okay then. But, you'll leave when I tell you to." Buffy said and Sol gave a small smile, running up the stairs, as if she was a child.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

She loved being outside, out in the cold, cool air. It was nice being able to go out whenever she wanted to now. Like...heaven.

She watched Buffy walking ahead, a stake held firmy in her hand, ready for an invisible atacker to pounce at any given moment.

"Are we looking for anyone in particular?" Sol asked, looking around her in a curiosity she had wherever she went.

"No."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"No."

"Then how-"

"Shut up."

Sol's eyebrows furrowed. Surely Buffy wasn't still annoied at her? Here they were, together once again. She told Buffy about Spike purely out of a warning. Yes, she was supposed to be helping Spike hurt her - but she decided to go against this. As long as Dru wasn't harmed, Sol couldn't care less what happened to Spike.

_Yes, you do._

No. What ever she felt last night, what ever she thought she felt with Spike pressed up against her, swaying slowly to the music - it wasn't what she felt. She was repulsed by him. That night the music had it's hold on her. And she was a teenager. Hormones and experimentation - all of this had it's effect on her, it charm working over her slowly. Even if she had some strange dreams that same night about her and Spike on a bed, in a dark, candle lit room -

It's only natural for her to think that. She was a teen after all. Hell, she'd probably dream about Giles in that way too if they were the ones that danced.

Supressing a giggle, Sol started to apologise to Buffy for her questions, only to be told to be quiet again.

_Well...manners and Slayers don't go hand in hand..._

Turning to Sol with a panicked look in her eyes, Buffy held her stake tighter in her hands, "I think I hear something. You have to go-"

Seeing a large mossy blue colour demon lunge at Buffy didn't make Sol question her motives. Deciding to run for the others help and weapons, Sol started to run as fast as her thin, frail legs could carry her, darting in and out around the lamposts, dodging the benches that flecked the park and sprinting past trees that stood in front of her.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Spike watched her, talking with the Slayer, which seemed like she was looking for something, someone. The Vampire also reacted on the fact that the Slayer seemed to snap at Sol all the time, making that bloody annoying, yet almost……cute? frown show up in her face.

After a while, the Slayer stopped and Spike could clearly hear the blond girl telling Sol to leave, cause it apparently were someone there. And bloody well it was, as Sol ran away, a blue coloured demon lunged at Buffy. Spike, not caring what happened with the Slayer, followed Sol in the shadows.

Sol ran and ran, always looking over her shoulder, scared the demon would come after her, scared to be killed. But in this fear for being reached, hurt, killed made her unable to notice anything else, unable to notice that she was running into something, someone……someone dead, someone like a vampire.

Sol widened her eyes, as she stepped back, looking on the vampire, his teeth glittering in the light from the moon above them. Sol turned quickly, running away from this creature. But she felt him chasing her, reaching her, closer and closer, deadly close.

The breeze told her that he was about to grab her, when he let out a loud groan. Sol turned and saw the bleach blond haired vampire come in presense, saving her from this vampire, which was set on the idea of having Sol's as his dinner.

The moment Spike saw Sol meet the vampire, he chased it, punching it when it was about to grab Sol. Spike saw the shock in Sol's eyes as he "saved" her from the vampire, even stepping back from him. He had morphed out. His eyes was yellow, his teeth long and sharp…even more dangerous.

The stranger, vampire, sneered, obivious newly sired, but when he noticed that Spike was a vampire as well, and the whole Spike persona said that he knew what he was doing, and that no one could change that fact. Tough, the vampire, in the process of escaping, shoved Spike into Sol, knocking her over. Sol, tough, reacted fast enough to grab Spike's strong arms, but, the vampire only fell down with her, in the last minute putting out his arms to catch himself to not collaps on Sol, as he morphed back, getting those blue eyes back.

Sol saw up in his eyes, oh god how she wanted to kiss them. So cold, so……kissable? Sol closed her eyes, shaking her head violent in her head. She couldn't or shouldn't think like that. She dreaded him beyond believble. She just couldn't……but as she tought this, they both suddenly started roll down the hill they was ontop of. Sol holding his arms tight, scared, in refleckses, need for safty and lust, she pushed herself closer to the vampire, the cold, dead cold vampire. She closed her eyes, her head going trough various scenes of what could happend when they stopped rolling. One scene worst than the other one.

They stopped rolling, reaching the bottom, now, Sol ontop of the vampire. Her small, thin body ontop of his tall, masculine body. She was lost in his cold eyes. Those cold icy eyes in the clearest blue colour she'd ever seen. So soft and deep, yet cold and steel. She knew she had to move, get away from him as she panted, knowing that her whole upper fragile body was moving in beat with it, her warmth mixing with his coldness.

She was about to get up, but his loose grip on her arms tigheten, holding her there, looking on her, feeling her breathing, her chest moving up and down in a slow rythme on him. Holding her fragile body as close as possible his, he hated this…It couldn't happen. Their lips got closer and closer, reaching in, but…He just couldn't. He had his Drusilla, and this, with her, was just wrong…She was like toxic. He shoved her off, getting up, looking down on her.

"Remember your work." he said, before running into the darkness.

To Be Continued.....

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

A/N: Slewkvati wrote some part of this. Guessing game on. What part???XD

-Drusilla Malfoy


	13. Lust

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

A/N: very very short chapter, put i put it up seeing i'll be busy some days now, with no time to typing. So yes, very short. Kinda adultish as well.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

_Chapter 13_

Panting against panting, skin against skin, moans choking moans. The hot skin burning against the coldness of his skin, cooling her down, making her panting deeper and deeper. Fingers, lips, all trailing her thin, oh so thin body, clouding her mind. The way her breasts moved up, then sank beneath him made her toxic, filling his mind, holding her pinned under him, trailing his lips all over her, making her hotter and hotter, almost burning her.

Their lips meet, over and over again, deeper, more passion, more lust, more desire. Over and over again….filling their eyes with ashes, their mind's with clouds, unable to stop themself in the moment of pure pleasure. She tasted like pure aphrodisiac, whole her being having more of it than any slayer's blood had ever had. He needed her, breath her, feel her…fill her.

She knew she had to stop, but she couldn't. Not now, she was too deep in it. Too taken by the passion. God how his icy touches cooled her body down, tough, still her body was on fire, deep fire, burning. The way he hold her still, the way they moved…More passionate than should be possible…

He's about to get inside….

In two places, two person, wakes up with widen eyes. Terrified. Both knowing that they wasn't supposed to dream something like that…not at all. Spike glanced over at his evil beauty. She was his true one, and he hadn't cheated on her once, even tough she cheated on him all the time. But not once had he been in another woman. Not once. He couldn't let this girl change that fact. Not at all, she wasn't worth his attention. She was simply a child. But even tough this raced his mind, he knew he wanted to touch the little girl, deep down in his cold heart, only having heat for the woman laying beside him….well, he said himself.

Sol couldn't believe it. She'd never had such an intens dream ever, not once. This was new, strange….exciting for her. She couldn't help herself from almost wanting it to come true. There was something, something about his that lighted not only her hatred for him, but something else. Something deeper, something intense, something dark and dangerous, dangerous pleasure. She'd felt it, the moment their lips almost touched each other, she felt that it was the begining of a long, painful, dangeous and exciting game….

To Be Continued.....

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

A/N: as I said, very short...

-Drusilla Malfoy


	14. Bad Habits

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Ali Esme Cullen: Awwww, poor you :'(. And lmao:P can't say too much:P will ruin the fun for you and the other readers. But maybe, maybe not;)

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

A/N: Totally the Biggest Chap till now:P

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

_Chapter 14_

"Sol, hurry up!" Xander shouted to the girl, which was far behind him, holding a big box of various things to make the party for Buffy's 17th party.

"I'm trying!" The girl shouted back, frustrated. This was heavier than she'd expected, and a pure hell to carry to the little place they'd gotten to have the party at. It was a lot of planning this, and everyone was working very hard on it, even Cordelia Chase, a girl whom Sol only had talked to brifely. She was apparently one of the so called bitches at Sunnydale High, but she of some reason hand often around the Scoobies, which Sol had learned, was the "name" of the little group of friends. Sol remembered the first time she met Cordy, Cordelia's nick name. It had been in the Bronze, and the so called bitch had given quite a cold first impression. But over the time, Sol had changed her opinion on her, even tough she'd never really actually talked to her. But the girl seemed actually really smart, even tough she had a personality that said she wasn't, one that said she was dump as a bread. But she totally wasn't.

"Xander, give her a break." Willow shouted, laughing slightly, being inside the main room, decorating the room, ready for birthday party, togheter with Daniel Osbourne, more known as Oz, a new friend of Willow's. Well, friend was a weak word, the two of them obivious had a thing for each other, but too scared or nervous, maybe shy even, to admit it.

"But she's _sloooooooooow_." Xander whined with one of his famous childish grins that made Sol laugh. The whole gang actually made Sol laugh quite often, letting her mind get set on other things, than all the pain she went trough. She couldn't help by almost wanting to break down crying when people talked about how happy Buffy would be, how fun it would be….If they only knew. If they knew, they would never give her that smile, laugh with her, talk with her. They would scowl, hurt her, they would most likely even tried to kill her, cause Buffy meant so much to them, so damn much. And not only to them, but also the whole Sunnydale, US, World. She was the slayer, the chosen one. And Sol was chosen to help a cold blooded vampire to kill her.

Oh Spike, what was she supposed to do, to feel? She was confused, more than she'd ever been. She used to be so sure. Drusilla was the nice one to her, the one that she could seek comfort from, motherly affection. Spike was the bad one she had to keep away from. But over and over again her body was putten on fire by his touch, only his. She'd danced with people on the Bronze, yet, no one had that affection on her. No one was able to make her so hot, so confused, so craving, so lost. The power the vampire had over her made her wanna hid and cry. Cry herself away, away from his touch. But she knew that would drive her insane….She knew she was getting addicted to it, wanting, craving, needing more.

"Hey! I'm not that slow." Sol shouted back, getting into the main room, giving them a small smile.

"You so are." Xander said, making Willow giggle slightly, while working on Buffy's cake, which, till now, had spelled "Happy Bir".

"How's it going?" Cordelia Chase asked, as she entered the room, swaying her hair slightly, standing infront of the, crossing her arms, looking on them. She sure looked like a totally bitch, that was one true fact, and Cordy, she seemed to like it. But as Sol tought this something went up for her. What Cordy seemed like wasn't bitchy. She was confident on herself. She was proud of herself. She was her own role model. And Sol, actually, respected that.

"Um…Good." Willow squeaked, continuing to write on the cake, and Xander, didn't say a thing really. He just glanced at Cordy, over and over again, making Sol quite curious. She was certain there was something there, it had to be. It was almost like her and Sp………"damn" she tought to herself. There was nothing between her and Spike except hate. Pure hate .

"We're eating." Xander said, grinning widely, pulling Sol out of her world, with placing several package with food on the table. "Digg in." he said, and everyone litterly raced to the table, grabbing the food they wanted, everyone except Sol. She wasn't hungry, just the tought made her sick. Making her just wanna throw up really. No, she wasn't hungry. Yet, deep down she knew the hungry was killing her. She was almost desperat after it, making her body acting strange, weird. That must be the reason she was craving after the vampire's touch so much. She wanted, she need something to cool her down, put her lust for food down.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Cordy asked, raising a eyebrow at Sol, while with elegance eating pommes frites.

"I'm not hungry." Sol answered, giving a small smile, quite forced one, cause just watching them eating made her sick, and hungry….

"Sure? You haven't eaten once today….or yesterday." Xander said, speaking with food in his mouth, quite gross, but kinda….cutish in a strange way.

"Of course I've eaten today. Just cause you don't see me eat, doesn't mean I don't eat. I grabbed an early lunch." Sol said, smiling slightly, smoothly lying to them, and it seemed like everyone bought it nicely, seeing no one said anything else, Xander shrugging, Willow just chewing, Oz not really saying anything just jamming on his guitar while eating Pommes Frites. Tough, Sol didn't notice Cordelia's narrowed eyes, something she often got, espesially if she wasn't pleased with something. No matter what. Gift, answer, no matter what. And she wasn't pleased with the answer from Sol. Not at all. Cordelia wasn't blind like the others. Sol was different. Not only cause she'd been around vampires in four years. The girl had this unsure, unstable and fragile mind, making her weak. There was something with her, her eyes saying it all. She was the unique kind. There wasn't two Sols in the world.

Cordy glanced over at Xander once more, and sighed. The boy was absuloutly disgusting and gross, no doubt. But there was something with him she just really liked. The silly jokes, the wide grins, the clumpsiness. It was all a part of him that she enjoyed, she really liked to be around. And despite his look and personality, he was an great kisser. But she couldn't let people know this, that would be terrible. She would never be populere again. Everyone that actually was worth her attention would turn their backs at her and worse, what if Xander didn't like a uncool Cordelia. What if he only kept it going cause she was practically the queen of Sunnydale High? People could certainly not know about this.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

"SURPRISE!" Willow, Xander, Giles, Oz, Sol, Angel, tough, not that loud and even Cordelia shouted to the Slayer as she entered the room Jenny Calender had brough her in, making Buffy actually squeak, practically jumping in the air, being so scared by them, before breaking into a wide smile, espesially as Angel stepped forward to her, kissing her, making everyone clap their hands. Sol looked around, everyone was smiling, happy for themself, happy for Buffy. Happy for life. Their peace wouldn't last long, she knew, and it tore her apart to know what she was going to do. Spike really tought she could just bring Buffy to him like that? He did think so, and he was right. That was what tore Sol most apart. She hated herself for letting him decide everything, only cause she was so afraid, so afraid that she would die, face death. She had so many fears. Death, Spike, Lonliness, Herself. She was so scared of herself, what happening with her. How weak she'd become, how fragile, how vounable she'd become and it was eating her from the inside and out.

There is was, the sound, the chasing outside. The beat of the booths in the ground just how he'd said it would be. Spike was here and she had to go out to him, he was going to tell her exactly how this would work. The exact way. Without anyone noticing, she sneaked out, outside of the building, looking around, searching for the blond punk vampire. She catched the sight of him and rushed to him, feeling her hands shaking, dead scared. She didn't want this to happen, not at all.

"Okay, You'll og ins…" Spike started but Sol cut him off with her small voice, even her voice shaking, so scared.

"I can't." she sqeaked, looking on him with begging eyes, begging him to let this slip, begging him to let her be free of the sin that was murdering the Slayer. She couldn't, it would break her litterly. She wouldn't be able to live with herself then, it would be impossible.

"You will do what I tell you." The punk vampire said coldly to her, narrowing his eyes, making Sol feel even smaller, even weaker, even more hopeless.

"Please, we're talking about murder here…Please, please. Don't kill her, don't make me find her, please." Sol begged him, a tear, a clear one rolling down her cheek. She was afraid, not only cause of this, but of everything. Her life scared her more than she had tought it ever would. Everything was confusing, Spike wanted her to help him kill her new friends, while they would want her to help them finding him, killing him.

"You have to. Come on, don't let us down more, don't let Dru down like this. She's angry on you at the moment, don't make it worse. Don't let her kill you." Spike said, knowing her fears, he knew them too well. Well enough to use them to get what he wanted.

"Please…don't…..I can't. Please, just this once…please." The little black haired beauty said with a voice so weak and tired that Spike got somehow effected by this. He knew this girl, even tough he wouldn't want to admiit it to himself or anyone else for the matter, he knew her, knew her more than anyone, even more than Drusilla. Even tough it was Dru wanting her around, Spike had always been left with all the trouble. Just like a parent always getting stuck with taking care of their childrens pets. But what annoyed him the most, torturing his mind, was that she effected him so much. He didn't know what it was. It was something, something that felt so bloody right, yet, droolin' wrong as well.

He grabbed her wrist harshly, making her wince, widening her eyes, her eyes screaming with fear that he would hurt her somehow. But both the vampire and the girl surprise, he grabbed her chin harshly with his free hand, making her look at him, before almost in a caring manner wiped her tears slowly away, making Sol look at him confused. He just looked on her, not saying anything, using his hand to keep her looking on him, his thump under her eye, resting there. They got closer and closer , less room between them, their noses almost touching before Spike quickly pulled away, letting go her chin.

"Do it." he said, trying to sound as harsh as he could, but still, Sol caught that plead in his voice, making her sigh, walk away, but inside. Spike watched her leave and felt a smirk crawl upon his lips. He may have human sides, sadly, but still, he got one cold heart with small room for love, trust and kindness. All that was used on Drusilla.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

"Buffy, um…I think there is something outside." Sol said, giving a set of scared eyes. She truly was scared, that was no lie.

"I'll go check." The Slayer said, obivious with a sigh, before walking out, Sol following her. She had to get out as well, cause quite frankly, she didn't trust Angel enough to leave her unharmed even if he only tought it was Spike, and she didn't help him. Buffy walked outside, stopping up, looking around with weary eyes. There was difantly something there, but she couldn't place what. A vampire was usually more loud, even tough it was extremely quiet actually. It was a Slayer deal pretty much. Buffy started walking again, slowly, her stake in her hand, ready to attack anything that could be any treath to her in any way. Suddenly, as a lighting over the sky, something hit her back head, sending her straight to the ground. She was hit by a thing, metal it felt like, and with an unhuman strength, she'd been send on the ground, gripping her head as if healing the pain.

The Slayer looked up to see a blond tall vampire standing there with his trade mark smirk holding a rather huge rail road spike.

"Spike." Buffy hissed with venom, getting up even tough she felt dizzy and in no shape to actually be standing, and espesially not defending herself from an evil vampire.

"Hello Pet." he answered with his british accent, making the "o" more of an "u" than "o" really.

"I tought I should go back to old hobbies of mine." he said, smirking slyly, morphing into his vampire face, his teeth almost glittering in the night light. Buffy found herself getting scared. Spike wasn't a vampire to mess with and she had killed his dear Drusilla…well, she toughts at least. Buffy was infact so scared that she let out a scream for Angel, making Spike only chuckle.

"You really think that bloody poofster can help you, be the hero? " Spike asked, raising a eyebrow, smirking, before punching her straight in the face with his right fist, before grabbing her stake, making Buffy both confused and in pain. Why was she so discracted? She glanced around and laid eyes on the silluets of someone in the shadows. Someone small, thin, green eyes…Sol. She was there, watching, doing nothing…She! She, Sol had told Spike where she was, Sol had gotten Buffy out. Sol had betrayed her…..

Buffy went back to Spike, now jumping up, useing her right foot to kick his stomack as hard as possible, making him groan in pain and stumble backwards, before breaking out in another chuckling session, which really annoyed Buffy more than anything in the world. His habit of not caring at all. No matter how hard you punched him, he didn't really care. He got mad, yet, he never cared. Spike was about to kick Buffy back when Angel came, practically running to them, going for Spike but failed seeing that Spike jumped up on a dumpster.

"Sol!!! We're leavin'! Can't let Dru be waitin' the bloody whole night!" he shouted and the girl stepped out of the shadows, her head down, looking on the ground, feeling ashamed, guilty, sad…But no one understood. Spike harshly grabbed her hand as she had made her way to the dumpster quickly, to avoid that Buffy or Angel would maybe catch and hurt her. She winced at Spike's hard grip on her wrist as he smirked down on Buffy and Angel, before he and Sol took off, getting to their factory, tough, Sol, with sadness heard Buffy's faint shout.

"You betrayed us!"

To Be Continued.....

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

A/N: I KNOW that I suck on writing fights of that kind. Emotionally fights or abuse, no problem, fights like this, always crappy.

-Drusilla Malfoy


	15. Alone

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!!!-

_Chapter 15_

Sol satt in her bed in the factory. Looking in the air. No happy feelings running in her veins. Only misery. Only guilt. Pain.

_You betrayed us_

Kept rining in her head as haunting words, bringing her to worse pain, screaming in her head, wanting to be six feet under the ground. Away, far away from life, from the world. To be in her own world, the one in her head, the one she went of to whenever her eyes gazed out, getting that lost view upon them. Her world was different. There where no people, only animals and magic, not real magic, but the feeling of magic surrounding her. Making her go in a trance, deeper than normal people does.

She felt bad, she didn't want to betray them. It was Spike, he made her, he was the bad one….Not her.

But she was the bad one. She'd followed Spike's words, being a coward. Afraid of pain, death. She was the bad one. Spike….what game was he playing by? Why did he effect her so much? He wanted to kill the Slayer, and she was the way. That was why, he was using her to get to Buffy, and to do this, he had to make her feel like this. This annoying feeling of crave.

She didn't notice Spike stepping inside, only the cold reek that came from him and the strong smell of cigaretts. A smell that made her feel home, yet scared. Maybe that was her home. A home in fright. All this gave her a mental notice that he was there. If it had been Drusilla, she would have had a soft smell of jasmine, a small tip toe sound when walking, bearly touching the ground, while Spike's booths made a loud noise.

"Bloody snap out of it." The Vampire sneered to Sol, being in a even more fouler mood than he usually ws against her after the Slayer escaped him. She'd done many times, but this time he got someone to blame it on. Sol looked on him, finally moving her head. Her eyes were full of fright, almost teary up by the sight of him. She glanced down on her bare arms, bruises. Blue, big bruises. One bruised area of many areas. The Vampire had been furious, even scaring Drusilla, one rare sight. She shuddered and closed her eyes tightly when the meeting with the wall came to her mind.

_Spike sneered at her, holding her arms tight, telling her what deases she was. Even worse than a human. She was inhuman. She was nothing. Tears, salty tears ran over her red, bruised cheek. As he was tightening his grip more and more, growing more and more angry with her, she could feel the bruises grow. _

"_You bloody skank! YOU let her get away." Spike yelled and with a large knock and a scream from Sol, Spike had not only pushed her in the cold hard sement wall, he had also punched her, earning blood dripping from her nose. Even in the state the girl was in she knew she had to get in another room, away from Drusilla. Drusilla would go crazy. _

Sol had been able to get inside a room, locking the door. Spike had most likely not even bothered to try breaking in once. But she'd gotten her punishment for that as well as she saw on her wrists, all blue and red mixing. Spike put a old metal plate with food, rather expensive food infact. Meat, potato. Not the usually bread. But Sol didn't touch it. She told herself she wasn't hungry, not hungry at all. Still full after…….three days. But deep down the hunger was killing her, making her want to eat without stopping, without caring. But she couldn't. She was already looking terrible after years away from humans, and food and more fat didn't help her apparance.

"Eat." Spike said sternly, but Sol only shoke her head, making Spike sneer under his breath. That ungrateful brat of a bloody exuse of a human.

"Eat." he reapted once more, colder, harsher, but the girl didn't touch it. Not at all. What was wrong with her? She should be hungry and Spike knew that if he left her straving, Dru would be on him in the matter of only seconds. He walked closer to her, grabbing her wrist tightly, jerking her up, glaring on her, into her eyes.

"Eat." he said, slowly but coldly, but she only shoke her head, not wanting to. This only made him sneer, sitting down on the edge of the bed, harshly dragging her down on his lap, making her shiver as her bare arms touch his cold leather duster. The vampire used one arm to hold her still, cause she was struggleing, trying to escape his grip desperatly. She couldn't let him do this. She watched him with scared eyes when he viciously pushed the fork in some meat, set on making her eat, knowing that she actually needed that food she got to survive. He glared dangerously and coldly on her, trying to make her understand the fact that she had to. But she was stuggeling too much, making him have to hold her still with his feet, jerking her head back, forcing the food down her throat. He knew she would react badly, but not as bad as she did. Hot tears ran down her cheek both from the pain he'd given her and the pain having something forced down her throat and actually have some food in her tummy. He automatically let go of her, looking on her as she balled up in a ball, crying softly in pain, both pfysical and mental pain.

He sat down on the edge once more, now awkward, not knowing what to do or say, a rare thing with him. He always knew everything. It was who he was, Spike, the vampire that never was insecure. But now he was, she was crying. It was his fault…again. He'd made her cry a lot recently. Not the usually ways either. Not cause he scared her, but he had made her fool the only people she could set as friends, he'd beaten her, often. And he liked it, he liked having someone to let out his anger on. But this was different. She was crying cause of the fact that he'd made her eat, which was quite confusing for Spike. Why? Why didn't she wanna eat it? _Humans….._

"Sol…." He said, sighing actually, grabbing her chin but in a more gently manner, of course, a more gently manner for him, not humans. "Don't be stubborn." he continued and she jerked her head away from his grip, causing him sneer lowly to her.

"Sol, bloody look at me!" he said, his voice telling her that she should do whatever he told her to, but she couldn't help by being tired, angry and frustarted and letting it out on him.

"Why? So you can hurt me again??? So you can ruin my life even more? Sorry, _Spike, _that's impossible. My life is already too fucked up." she spat, more furious than Spike ever had seen her. He knew that if she hadn't been that scared of him, she had slapped him. She didn't tough. But her words had been enough to piss him off. He sneered, grabbing both her wrist, pushing her harshly down in the bed, straddling her, morphing into vampire face sneering down at her. Sol widened her eyes, and in pnaic struggled to get away from the vampire sitting on her. This only lead to one thing, Spike quickly as a serpent went to her neck, putting his teeth in her, biting trough her pale skin. Her blood had a salty, yet sweet as suger taste, making him growl as he found himself drinking viciously from her.

Sol was gone, too caught in the pain to stop the terrible pain Spike brought her, and found her body relaxing the moment she head Spike give a gasp sound, stopping drinking from her. It had been different from any other people he'd drunken off. This was intense, almost….sexual.

-!!!-

"I'll kill her, Angel. She betrayed us. She was working for Spike. All the time, she knew what would happen." Buffy sighed to Angel, tired, sitting in his lap, the candles around them having an power to make her sleepy. Buffy had talked to the Scoobies and Giles and Xander were prepering to kill Sol whenever he saw her, while Willow was trying to deny it. Oz, Giles and Cordelia all had their toughts, tough, neither of them sharing their common tought "It must have been hard to be there, but surely she didn't need to help him with this." All of them was aware of the fact that Sol must have had a hard life, trying to keep herself alive as much as possible. But there had to be lines for what ever Spike and Drusilla could get her to do, and surely, this was one of the over the line cases, right?

"You don't her side." Angel said, surprisingly enough not that mad at her. She had been able to stay alive at them for so long had made her learn that she had to do terrible things to survive.

"How can you say that? I…I…." Buffy sighed, leaning on the souled vampire's chest, imaging his heartbeat. A steady heartbeat she imagined.

"Just relax, you're 17 years today. Just relax." Angel said, kissing her bare arm.

-!!!-

The ice blue eyes watched the black flames dancing around the thin beauty, playing with her hair, skin, body, tough, never burning, flames against skin, not burn, only heat. No burn. Her eyes were closed, her head and upper body swaying in the flames, sitting on her knees. A breeze from no where appared as small words, latin words escaped Sol's cold cold lips, almost blue lips. She was no where to be found, yet, she sat there. The room had an sweet scent…………blood……human blood. The vampire's ice blue eyes laid on the pentagram that were in blood. The beauty sat in the middle of it, the breeze and flames got harsher and harsher. Items started moving, being taken by the breeze, dancing around her, a two pots crashing in each other, falling on the floor as powder. The powder mixing and the breeze shaped it, shaped it in the form of a cobra, and as unknown words escaped Sol's lips once more, a new, dark, more passionate wind blew life in the cobra, making it real, snaking around Sol's body, around her arms, waist, fingers, neck…before becoming dust again.

-!!!-

Slayer skin against Vampire skin, passion in the room. Panting, thrusting, fingers tieing them togheter. Moans escaping both a slayer's mouth and a vampire's mouth. They were one. Togheter, finally. Fingers letting go, running over the soft skin moving in a steady rythem. They would always love each other, through bad and good, light and darkness. Love untill death, and after that, heaven and hell. They would be inseperable. Always one. Through eternity. The heavier and heavier moans and gasps confirmed the passionate truth of the two lovers. Their hearts belonged togheter. Even when love stopped, they would always be one. It was true happiness.

-!!!-

Spike narrowed eyes on Sol as she had to carry Miss Edtih for Drusilla. He wasn't over the fact that Sol made everything so different. So warm, so hot, so intense, so sexually. The vampire was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the all too familiar scent in the factory. A scent he would have sneered at. Nor did he notice Drusilla's eyes lightening up in a way they only did when _he_ was around.

"You still have much to learn, William boy." A irish dark voice said.

To Be Continued.....

-!!!-

A/N: okay, be the worst chapter i've ever written for this story-.-

-Drusilla Malfoy


	16. Pleasure In Pain

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: sorry for such a long time without update and such a short chapter. I'm sick atm.

-!-

_Chapter 16_

His brown eyes were on her, all the time. Her movements, her features, her body. The scent of her strong in the room. So innocent, so pure. Her blood yelled fear, longing, sweet, loveable, insane, hurt, anger….passion? A scent that confused the newly "reborned" vampire. What made her smell that exact scent? There was no one she was involved with. Soulboy would have found out, and Angelus would have it in his memory then. Soulboy had found an interest in the girl, she was still alive. Alive after four years in a living hell.

Though, Angelus's interests for the girl was quite different. The aura around the girl was unique. The same touch that and drawn him Drusilla tough, yet, she was so very different. So innocent. The way she moved, talked, acted, it all made Angelus craving to hear her scream in pain. Maybe even hearing her scream in pleasure. Only to find out how much she could handle exactly. To find the line where she really turned insane…not that she wasn't from before.

"Miss Edith!" Drusilla shouted to the doll angrily, narrowing eyes as the doll in her arms, before looking on Sol, watching her playing with the hair of her own doll, which had a long dark coloured hair. Just the same hair as Sol herself had. The doll wore a long red dress, one that Sol would have fitted. The whole doll was infact almost as a copy of Sol. Colette as Sol had named it. She cared deeply for this doll, not the same way as Dru cared about her dolls, but because it had been a gift from Drusilla and Spike, mostly Drusilla on her 14 year birthday.

"Does Sol and Colette fancy a cookie?" Drusilla asked in her sweet voice, but when Sol's answer was shaking of her head, Drusilla narrowed her eyes.

"Reflection is being untruthful again." Drusilla said, though, neither Sol, Spike or even Angelus actually understood what she meant. They rarely understood what she meant actually. Sol glanced around feeling Angelus's brown eyes stare at her again, a stare that made her shiver. It was creepy and the way he talked to her, the power he had in every word. It was unlike Spike, Spike made it clear that he hated her, even now, even though they'd been through some awkward meetings. But Angelus, he talked to her in an harsh way, a cold hard way, yet a charming one, one that made him even scarier.

Angelus had been there in three days now, three dreadful days in both Spike and Sol's eyes. Sol was scared, she knew, she just knew something bad would happen to her. Spike hated to see Drusilla being all over his gransire. Her laughter when he touched her. It made Spike wanna cut his head off while shoving him out in the sun at the same time. It pissed him off beyond believble. And the way he acted around Sol, it was sicking, bloody sicking. She wasn't going to be his dinner, lunch or even breakfast. No when Spike was around…..bloody hell, Spike thought, what was wrong with him? He didn't care about her, the old vampire could just kill her if it was his deepest wish.

The Blond Vampire saw on her, as she smiled to Drusilla, though, her smile never reached her eyes. Not once. He watched her, his eyes only on her. Sol turned and looked around, her eyes passing Angelus, his brown eyes burning with a dark evil that made her hair raise, her hands shaking violent. She ripped her eyes away from Angelus to Spike. To her surprise those cold blue ones caught her, staring into hers. She couldn't stop, she couldn't controle herself, no matter what she wanted she didn't stop staring into them.

-!-

"Xander, look at me. Don't think about her, or Buffy or Willow. We're home _alone._ Boy and girl, house, alone. Don't ruin your chance." Cordelia said to Xander, sighing cause the fact that he spaced out whenever they were kissing. She hated him when he was like that, whenever something had happened, specially if it was something with Buffy. She knew that he used to have a thing for her, everyone knew. And sometimes she felt that she was just a replacement, someone he had cause he didn't get The Slayer.

"Cordy!" Suddenly a high pitchy voice rang downstairs, and both Xander and Cordy got big eyes, looking almost scared on each other. Harmony. Cordy and Xander got up, ran down the stairs, and before Harmony saw them they ran into the kitchen, closing the door.

"What the does that thing do here?" Xander asked, panting after the run.

"Don't ask me, I don't know what she thinks with." Cordy said, leaning against the door, her ear against the door, waiting for Harmony to leave.

"Oh yeah, I know why she's here. You're friends with that thing." Xander said, almost spitting still hating the blond after what she did in the kindergarden. Actually, there was many that he was angry on because of things they'd done to him in the kindergarden.

"She's not my _friend._" Cordelia spat back, sighing in reliefe as Harmony left the residence.

-!-

"La mørket ta deg, la lyset ønske deg død. Håp og virkelighet er ikkje saman, og det vil aldri bli et heller." Sol chanted on norwegian, her eyes widen, lighten up by the magic surrounding her, the black wind in the room, the red and yellow and orange flames snaking it's way up the walls when blue and purple and black flames danced on the floor. All the colours mixing togheter in one beautiful mess. Sol laughter ringing through the walls, she wasn't there, she was gone somewhere else. Sol kept chanting dancing the flames, the blue, purple and black fire didn't burn her, but whenever the flames that covered the walls came in touch with her, she let out screams in agony and pain, his blue eyes saw the pain running over her face. But even though the red flames hurt her, it didn't burn the walls, no smoke except the black wind full of ashes that run around in the room togheter with Sol's laughter and screams. She was in a transe.

Spike watched her, curious on it. Wanting to know what she did to herself, cause it was things that she did to herself, bringing herself to a ecstacy in the form of deep magic. She played with things Spike had never seen, it was old magic. Magic she'd done in years, though, neither Spike or Drusilla had ever cared about it, never seen the seriousness in it. Never seen what it did to her. Spike now understood that it wasn't just a side effect from living with them, Drusilla, that had made Sol such an eccentric person. This did it as well, this had made her so easilly effected. This deep magic had laid as a blanket in dark and thick ashes over her mind, blocking all naturally behaviour and senses.

_Knock!_

Spike widened his eyes as Sol collapsed to the ground, her thin and fragil body falling down on the purple, blue and passionate black flames, which was fading away to noting. Everything disapeared. Leaving a empty and plain boring factory room with Sol laying there in the middle of the room, her body pale. Thin, too thin. Spike found himself racing over to her, grabbing her body, carrying her in a bridal style, making his way to a room, laying her down on a bed. He just looked at her. Her exhausted features in her pale face. The ravenblack long hair, the white long dress around her thin thin body, almost just skin and bones. This deep magic drained her.

To Be Continued.....

-!-

A/N: visit my site. Angelogbuffy dot piczo dot com :D

i also know that it's very random and short with Xander/Cordelia, it's really just for you people to know where people are standing.

-Drusilla Malfoy


	17. Ripped

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: SO sorry for slow update. Have been sick, in wedding and been working on school stuff.

-!-

_Chapter 17_

He had to have her, to feel her, to make her scream. He just had to, The brown haired vampire thought as he smirked evily. Tonight.

Spike watched Sol as she was playing around with the food on her plate with her fork. He'd watched her in days, she'd eaten once. Once on 4 days. It was sick, and he didn't understand her. She was so thin that it was making her sick. He saw it on her, she had problems with her balanse. She was weak, unable to do many things, to weak to carrying things. Eating disorder….

But why? Spike asked himself, he would have bloody loved to touch her, to feel…….bloody hell. Stupid, stupid, stupid thoughts, Spike cursed himself. He hated this, this nagging feeling of betraying the little black haired girl whenever he kissed Drusilla. He hated the way he got almost more angry when ex soulboy looked at her than when he looked at Drusilla. The blond vampire forced himself to look at her again, almost with pain as she shoved away her plate, as she always did. He'd been a hell of a lot better on getting her enough food, but, she didn't even eat it. Bloody women!

Spike walked over to her, seeing he was the only one in the room, Drusilla and Ex-Soulboy out "hunting", properly shagging on a bloody grave of a damn virgin, Spike thought clentching his fist. Sol saw up on him, tilting her head, making Spike really see something. Before, she looked like a small child doing that, now she was grown up. Her skin more smooth in a grown up way, her face thinner…..His eyes wandered down, she surely had grown. Bloody hell…he really had to stop that.

"She loved you, not him. She may…..sleep with him, but she cares the most about you." Sol said, her voice small and thin.

"Uh? I bloody well know." Spike answered back, sneering slightly, standing against the table, facing her, leaning his body on the table, looking on her with cold stern eyes. "Now, _eat_." Spike ordered her, but Sol didn't move, only cause he said so she couldn't risk getting fatter than she already was, that would be tragical.

"I said, eat. Do it." Spike said slowly, coldly and terryfing, before harshly shoving the plate to her again, making Sol tighten her jaw, looking on him with almost equal cold eyes.

"No." She said sternly, she couldn't help by hating him. He'd ruined her life, all fucked up because of him. He could have done her the favour with just getting it over, killing her right away instead of letting her actually feel more safe in the hands of the two vampires than out in the world.

"Eat!" Spike sneered at her, but Sol, stood up, looking coldly on him saying slowly.

"Noooo." before turning, walking away, making Spike pissed. The blond vampire threw away the table, walking after her, grabbing her wrist, hard, difantly leaving a bruise.

"Ow! Let go!" Sol shouted to the blond vampire, making him throw her in the wall, hitting her head in the cold and hard wall.

"You listen to me, girl. I'm the bloody boss and you do whatever I tell you to." He sneered, looking on her with cold eyes, but when he saw those clear small tears run down her cheek, his eyes soften, his jaw tightening. He hated seeing her like that, so afraid, scared, fragil.

"Just….just leave me alone!" she tried shouting but her voice was cracking up, making Spike feel rather uncomfortable, but even though, he ran a hand over her cheek to his own disgust to try comforting her, calming her down, but Sol moved his hand away, looking on him with hurt eyes,

"Don't touch me." she said, and Spike gave up, leaving her, sighing unhearble when he hears her slide down on the floor.

Sol didn't understand what made her this way, so vounable against everything he did and said. She wasn't like this before, sure she was scared to death but she rarely cried infront of him. She ran away, closing herself inside a room when he let her og, but never cried. That showed more weakness than she would allow herself to show. But still, she did now.

Suddenly she heard a irish accent in a mocking soft voice.

"All crying, are we?" He asked, walking over to her, kneeling infront of her, making her stop breathing, well, not really, but she froze. She wanted to move, but she was too scared. He was so very different than Spike. Spike she knew, well, a little. But she knew how he did things, what he would do and was more sure on him, but this man, no, she didn't know him at all. Didn't know his moves, his ways to react. Nothing. He took her hand, dragging her up, her close to the wall and the vampire way too close to her for her comfort. His cold vampire breath was making her hair rise as it hit her neck.

Now. He smirked, his plan ready to start.

Sol closed her eyes, scared. Very scared. She gasped as he grabbed her wrist hard, before brushing his morphed face's lips against her neck. He let go of her wrist, letting his hands wander all over her body, while Sol struggeled to get away, but he held her too hard, kissing her lower and lower.

Tears ran down her cheek as the vampire was trying his best to get her clothes off, she was screaming. Not in pain, but in panic. But her screams was killed by his lips pressing against hers, feeling his fangs against her lips. She just wanted to escape, but no…

She pushed her nails in his hands, in a second stopping him from ripping up her shirt,, but soon he ripped it up. He got shocked. Her stomack, it had no flesh and her ribs wore only skin, no meat. She was sickly thin. She hated the feeling off his cold hands on her stomack, while kissing her over and over and over again. But when his hans was moving down, down to the hem of her jeans, she screamed for the person that came to her mind to help her.

"SPIKE!" her voice rang through the factory, waking up a sleeping Spike. The blond vampire alarmed at the moment he heared her voice, walking quickly after the sound. Sol was in some kind of danger. She was desperat for help, she always called his name then. Always his never Drusilla's name.

But what met Spike's eyes was absolutely disgusting.

"Bloody hell, man! She's only 16 for god's sake! Get _off_ her!" Spike yelled, in utterly shock, shocking himself, Angelus and Sol when he punched the older vampire straight in the face. Not that it really was unnormal. But Spike did it for Sol, to save her. That's bloody ubsurd.

T_o _Be Continued...

-!-

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter.

visit my site. Angelogbuffy dot piczo dot com :D

-Drusilla Malfoy


	18. Almost

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: SO sorry for slow update. Have been sick and really writer's block -.-

-!-

_Chapter 17_

"Playin' though, are we?" Angelus chuckled, wiping the blood from his mouth, before punching Spike. "Don't mess with me, William." he sneered threatning to the blond vampire that got more and more pissed off. Not only did he try to rape Sol, the bloody vampire called him William. No one called him William.

"It's _Spike_." The blond vampire sneered back, before clunching his fists, before kicking Angelus in the cheek, throwing him in the wall. Though, this was one mistake from the Punk Rock Vanpire. Angelus crashed in the wall right beside Sol and the brown haired killer took the chance to grab Sol by her throat, dragging her up as he got him. Angelus made her tilt her head, and was mere inches from her neck with his teeth, making Sol freeze, scared to death.

"Let the girl go." Spike said, unusually calm, yet, colder than he'd ever been. Angelus was shocked. This was not William The Bloody and he was pretty sure it wasn't Spike either. It was William sneaking up and out in the world again. Sol brought out the human in the vampire and Angelus, he enjoyed this more than anyone would believe. Whenever William came out, he got vounable and unsure. Easy to make uncomfortable. Easy to mess with.

"Let Sol go Angelus!" The Blond vampire repeated, his voice raising drastic.

"Daddy! Let my baby go!" Drusilla shouted as she entered the room, swaying her head, look both cross and pleased, and Drusilla was. She was cross at her deary daddy for hurting her childe like that, so mean. But she was pleased with Spike showing such an affection…if she only knew why.

Angelus knew that Drusilla would be cruel if something were to happen to Sol and instead of pushing the limits of a crazy person he was in no mood to make happy he threw the girl into Spike's arms making the vampire stumble backwards slightly before disapering with the girl in his arms.

-!-

"Spike?" Buffy yelled surprised _and_ pissed that he showed up at the door.

"Just blooy let me in, will you!" The now rather pissed off, confused and did I mention pissed off vampire sneered, still holding a now, sleeping, shivering Sol in his arms.

"Why? Give me one good reason to let you _and_ her inside this house?" Buffy said, leaning against the door frame, looking on him with raised eyebrows. Damn slayer attitude, Spike thought angryily.

"Soulboy-not-so-soulboy anymore tried raping the girl then kill her. Let .." Spike sneered, but still he tried to his best to make his voice sound as carefree as possible. Buffy couldn't help by letting out a gasp.

"Oz!" she yelled and Willow's boyfriend and werewolf, Oz came out and togheter with Buffy, they lifted Sol to the couch inside the house, but of course, first, Buffy sent Spike away from the house, threating that if he got close to them, they would not even bother to try to protect Sol.

Xander came into the room, Cordelia following closely. The two had told the gang about their relationship after Willow discovered them, and even though Buffy or Willow wasn't exactly fond of cordelia they didn't say much, seeing that they saw how happy Xander was when Cordelia was around.

"What is that thing doing here?" Xander shouted, his voice getting an almost girlish sound, while Cordelia stood by his side with crossed arms, raised eyebrow, apparently wondering about just the same thing.

"Xander, we don't like it anymore than you do, but she's human, and as long she's human, we have to help her." Buffy said, not liking the idea herself. She couldn't stand the girl. What she'd done was terrible and Buffy just couldn't bring herself to forgive her. But still, as the Slayer, she had to look out for this girl now. And Buffy couldn't help it but hating that Angelus took such an interest in the girl made her jealous even though it was the unsouled monster.

As Buffy explained what'd happened Xander snorted, but understood that it was Buffy's duty to help the girl even though they wanted nothing to do with her. It all ended up with Willow and Oz being in the room with Sol and the black haired girl was positivily sure that they hated her just as much as the others.

"Sol, I understand. I mean, Spike's like scary. I would done the same." Willow said, nodding her head entuiastic, trying to get cheer up the quite upset Sol. But no matter what Willow said, Sol still had that broken view in her eyes, and Willow suddenly got an idea.

"You like the bronze, right?" Willow asked with thatr cheerful voice of hers, the voice that made Oz crack a wide smile, watching his girl.

"Um…yeah." Sol said, actually loving the place. There was nothing that she loved more than dance at The Bronze. It made her forget all her problems.

"Good, come on. We're going. You got 15 mintues." Willow said, smiling, but Sol only looked dumply on her, and Willow started believing that Sol wouldn't want to join.

"15 minutes? Are you crazy? I need at least 30 minutes." The 16 year old girl said, with widened eyes, making Willow smile. Those small things, that showed that she was getting a hang on the normal teenager life.

"13 minutes." Oz said, the first thing he'd said while being in Sol's room and Sol's eyes widened more and she got up from the bed she'd been sitting in, racing around the room finding some clothes, before running to the bathroom. Around 15 mintues afterwards she came back into the room, jumping on one foot as she tried to get on the shoes. Her hair was messy and she wore a kneeshort dress in red, matching the red lipstick and the dark red eyeshadow. She looked great, even though there was more bones than flesh on her.

-!-

_You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout_

Sol smiled widely as several guys tried dancing with her. It was lovely, it was perfect. So fun.__

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

But, as always, there's someone lurking in the shadow. Blue eyes watching her with lust in his eyes, though, ashamed of himself for the lust he felt towards the young wild girl. __

I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're

As Sol's eyes ran over the club, her eyes got caught in his icefull eye. She was caught in lust…again. __

You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit

The vampire made his way through the crowd, shoving away all the people, and if they still didn't move, he flashed them a vamped out sneer, making the girls squeak and the boys back away from him.

_And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

Sol looked on him, couldn't help by smirk, but turning her back to him, dancing to the music, ignoring him, both to his anger and exceitment. __

I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're

Spike grabbed her waist, turning her to face him, smriking widely as she moved to the beat, though, her eyes in his all the time. Hypnozed by his charm and beauty and the way he made her body scream for more. Making her scream for things that would be a deep sin if she was in any religion, but Drusilla would not allow her to be a part of a religion, to believe in something that could kill them so easilly. She wanted him right there and then, Sol knew. Her body was burning for him to touch her more, in ways so naughty that a nun would have to kill herself. __

Tell me girl if I'm mistaken  
All the signals that you're makin'  
Brought you to the road you're takin'  
So come on, come on  
Come on, come on, let's go  
Girl shake what your mama gave you  
Shake it like you're trying to break it  
'Bout to start an earthquake

Spike lead her away, unknown that the red head was watching them from her chair, and the look on her face as she saw them was enough surprise quite a few people.

The music changed, but that didn't bother them as Spike was pushing her carefully against the wall, whispering, looking in her eyes.

"How are you?" He asked, his cold breath tickeling her pale lips, her eyes were closed, and resting on his forehead, while her fingers where locked with his, his cold body seeming relaxing on her hot one. Spike felt her deep breath, almost as if she had problems breathing. Her small body so little and precious there she stood against the wall. He'd been worried, more than he knew he should. He weren't supposed to be so worried about her, but he couldn't help. Could anyone? Even his gran gran sire had shown great interest in her, both sexually and as lunch. Her soft features, the scarfree plae skin, her pale pale lips. He brought one hand up to her chin,stroking her cheek with his thump, making her slow open her eyes, looking on him her eyes feeling like she earned warmth from his ice blue eyes and he was dazeled in her green, oh so green eyes.

"They hate me…" she whispered, this time tickeling his lips, looking down on the ground, ahsamed.

"No….they're mad, they don't hate you…" he said, almost unhearble, breathing too heavilly for a vampire. Sol shoke her head carefully, nearbly visable. Their noses were touching, their lips almost touching. But Spike backed away, his eyes widened, ashamed, confused.

"I can't…." he whispered, running his hand through his hair.

"I know…." she knew it could never be. He was vampire, she was human….it was wrong…so wrong. _  
_

ToBe Continued…

-!-

A/N: Hope you like my teasingXD

visit my site. Angelogbuffy dot piczo dot com :D

-Drusilla Malfoy


	19. Indre Tanker

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: Okay, I've set up each chapter for the whole story but there is still room if anyone want to come with ideas. It will be a trilogy where this "season" will be longest, the next one shortest on only around 11 and the final season around 20 chapter or something.

Another IMPORTENT thing is also. I'm making soundtracks for each seasons, so when a season is done, i'll post the list of songs on the soundtrack and those that's interested can just give their mail and i'll send the tracks.

That's also another thing. When lyrics are marked like _this(kursive) _it's played in a club or something but when it's like _**this(kursive and fat) **_it's like a song that would play as back ground music in a scene. Like Full of Grace being played in the final episode of season 2 of Buffy.

-!-

_Chapter 18 Indre Tanker(Inner Thoughts)_

Cordelia sat thinking. She was mad, very mad at Sol, but still there was something inside of her telling her that it was unfair, the way they treated Sol. Cordy had already learned one thing, sadly enough. Sol was a weak person, though, still not. She knew what most reasonable to do. She knew that Buffy would be able to take him out, Cordy thought. The brownhaired girl had been watching the gang's way to act around Sol and the girl herself. She had been furious about Sol the first days, but after a while, watching the girl and how unfair the others, except Willow and Oz acted around them, she'd changed her mind. The girl was obiviously feeling bad about it, why else would she be so, so uneasy around them. When Cordelia herself was sorry for the way she acted to some people, she ended up being nervous and had a tend to look dump while when she was around people she cared no for she would be more superiour. Cordelia had also noticed another thing with Sol. She was outright sick. She was paranoide, which was quite unstandble. But she never ate, something she'd noticed before but had kind of brushed it off, but now she was actully getting worried and then it was bad cause Cordelia Chase was never worried without a good reason.

Another thing Cordelia had been thinking of was Xander. They were dating but what more? He'd been deeply in love with the Slayer untill they kissed and she was on his mind a lot and Cordelia hated it, but still, she didn't quite either. Deep down she knew that it wouldn't last, she wouldn't love him forever, hell, she wasn't sure if she loved him now once. She would find someone she loved deeply. As Cordelia sat in these thoughts alone in the library Willow entered the library, looking awefully tired and Cordelia saw up on her.

"Tired?" she asked, and Willow nodded sitting down looking slightly nervous, she always did around her, Cordy figured and while she thought about she made a mental note that she should have been nicer to her before cause Willow was actually nice and not that judging as other people, like Harmony.

"Slept at Buffy's house?" Cordelia asked after a few mintues of silence. Willow had been sleeping at Buffy ever since Sol moved back in again cause well, Sol was a wreck, and being alone with someone that hates you like that wasn't very fun, Willow figured. But this also led to nights comforting Sol after nigthmares, so many of them.

"Yes." Willow squaked nervously, looking some what awkward.

"The girl should be in conseling." Cordelia said with a shrug and Willow saw on her, her eyes widened slightly.

-!-

Cordelia's comment was the reason that the young girl now sat in a chair infront of a psychologist, biting her lip. She'd been stricktly ordered by the Slayer to not speak one word of vampires, slayers, magic or anything that could somehow ruin everything for them. Though, this only made Sol even more nervous and the woman infront of her seemed, she didn't quite know how to put it, but strange? She seemed very kind, almost too much, yet, there were this coldness, this shawdow over her scaring her.

"So, you're Sol." the woman said, crossing her leg, looking Sol with sharp eyes and Sol nodded simply, wanting more to be put six feet under the ground than being in that room.

"This man, _touching _you. Did you know him?" The woman asked and Sol got unsure. What was she supposed to say? "Yeah, I do, he's a evil vampire that scares the shit out of me."

"Eh…not really, just talked to him slightly…." Sol said, and honestly expected the woman to be more, curious, and less convinced about Sol, and Sol remembered the fact that she was an amazing at that. To lie and she felt herself smirk inside.

"So, explain me what happened." The woman asked, writing in a note book, occasionally looking up on Sol which used some seconds to come up the start of the lie.

"Well, I was at the Bronze and he came, talking to me, quite charming. I'd seen him around before, he was close to a old friend of mine. We talked and we ended up leaving the club and walked to this place, quite cute actually. It was then, he pushed me to…" Sol started, making up the happening but everything now flashed back to her mind, making her gulp, scratching violent on her hand, spacing out and in of some kind of shocked and hurt state, in and out of present and past, a tear rolling softly down her hollowed cheeks, following her jawbone, down to her cheek, down her neck. Then another tear, and another one. Both eyes having dripping tears her small voice speaks her feelings.

"His grip, so strong, so frightning. I wanted to get away so badly, to just run, never turn back. I tried to fight the tears but they wouldn't stop running down my cheek making him smirk, his evil evil smirk. Pure darkness in his eyes. All dark…I just wanted to go away….." Sol explained, the pain, the haunting memory showing in her face and the woman, Dr Amara looked actually worried.

"So so deary, no need to rip up more." she said, and Sol took a deep breath and looked on her, wiping her tears.

"Sorry…." the young woman whispered,but Dr Amara just shoke her head. "Don't worry, let's talk about the "hero". A man saved you, am I right?" Dr Amara asked.

"Oh yes, Will..William. He came….saved me, saved me from that monster….." Sol said, and Dr Amara looked on her, stopping to write. "You and this William, how are things between you two? Is there any pfysical things going on between you?"

"Eh…..Um…Honestly, I don't really know….I mean, he's….he's a lot older than me…." Sol, really feeling uncomfortable. How was she supposed to know, when it come to them, she was confused, and she hadn't really decided what she felt towards him. In years it'd been so easy, she hated him. Black and white. But after they came to Sunnydale, they'd suddenly been more involved with each other. Without Drusilla around them all the time.

"Older? How older exact?" Dr Amara asked and Sol thought, what the hell was she supposed to answer now? He was over 150 years old, of course he was older. But hadn't she heard or read somewhere what his age was when he got sired…20 something. Sol thought deeply before she remembered it. 26.

"He's 26…." Sol said and Dr Amara raised her eyebrow. "And you are?" the psychologist asked.

"16…." Sol asnwered, and got shocked. Even if he'd been human, he would have been 10 years older than her…

"And what are your feelings towards him?" The woman asked and suddenly something clicked for Sol. This was wrong. The woman weren't helping her in any way, she was digging about personal stuff. That made Sol quite uncomfortable and looked on the clock on the left side of Dr Amara and suddenly got up, grabbing her coat.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go now. I'm really sorry." Sol said and left before Dr Amara got to say anything, not even goodbye.

The psychologist sighed and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." and the 20 year old guy with his quite shabby looking clothes entered the room.

"Tengel. Good. Hope you heard it all." Dr Amara asked Tengel, which smirked.

"Of course I did and I also figurered that she's a hell of a good lier, but, hell, I already knew that one." Tengel said, his voice wicked and raspy.

"Yes, that we already knew. Oh, thank you for giving me a notice about her sudden need for a psychologist." Dr Armana said and glanced over to the cornor which would been hidden if she sat in the guest chair. In the cornor a older man with grey hair laid dead.

-!-

Sol walked into the library earning a cold stare from Xander, Buffy and even Giles and Sol sat down, tugging on her lip.

"What did the psychologist say?" Buffy asked, trying to act calm and Sol looked on her, trying to read the Slayer but she was closed as book and Sol sighed.

"I think there's something…you know….wrong with her? The woman was questioning me as if I was a criminel." Sol said and Buffy just raised a eyebrow, while Giles interestly took off his glases, cleaning them. After Sol had explained about the meeting Buffy, to her deepest hate, had to find herself agreeing.

"You'll continue to og there and find out m…" Buffy started to say but Willow and Cordelia cut her off by entering the school library both calling for Sol.

"Sol! Come, we're going." Cordelia said and Sol wondered a little, she'd only made plans with Willow, not Cordelia, but the brunette seemed quite in a friendly mood, something Sol had noticed she was quite often now adays. She didn't wear that cold mask full of pride, the pride of Chase. No, she smiled, she laughted. Sol loved Cordy's laughter, always made her feel so happy, so carefree. Even when Sol was having the worst days she could imagen, Cordelia's laughter would always cheer her up, something Sol was quite happy about.

"Come on." Cordelia said and Sol got up and left with the two others.

-!-

"First of all, I apologize for acting like, well, a bitch. I understand why you did it. Everyone else would as well, _especially_ Xander." Cordelia said, making Sol crack a smile.

"You got the rights to be angry…what I did, I never should. I shouldn't have let my own fear let me betray you guys like that. You're my only friends….especially you two." Sol said and it was true. Willow and Cordelia was the ones she'd been tightest to. Willow more than Cordelia, cause Willow she'd been telling a lot about her feelings, her life and more deeper things than she and cordelia had been talking about.

"Sol, take it easy. We understand you." Willow said, smiling sweetly in a cherry way.

"Good…." Sol said, biting her lip. But the tugging quickly stopped.

"I um….saw you with Spike yesterday." Willow said and Sol chocked up her drink.

"You WHAT?" Sol questioned, totally shocked by Willow's sudden outburst. Cordelia came soonly with a "what?" of her own as well, and Sol felt quite uncomfortable.

"Tell me about it!" Cordelia said and seeming genuially interested and not quite that shocked by it, which made both Willow and Sol raise their eyebrows.

"What? It's naturally. I mean, you two have livd togheter for so long. Of course you're attracted to him." Cordelia said, and as always she made everything sounds so much more simply than it was.

"But i can't be…I shouldn't…He's a vampire." Sol explain and now it was Cordy's time to rise her eyebrow.

"So? Buffy dated Angel and he had to have a soul to be all good guy, Spike's kinda nice to you, and he's a unsouled evil vampire that's feared by the whole world." Cordelia said, shrugging, drinking her coke from the straw in the glas and Sol was quite shocked. Cordelia Chase was actually….accepting that she was attracted, which she was. She admitted to both herself and had kind of admitted to them.

"Still…" Sol said with a sigh, cause even though what the two would say, she couldn't do anything about it. It was all wrong, so very wrong.

-!-

_The things they did, it was a sin to even say them, the things she did to him, god, it was so…so…so bad, so naughty. _

"_**Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are  
inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time" **_

_Her soft kisses covered whole him, making him growl as she ran her fingers over him. Her skin was so soft, warm and flawless. So perfect.___

"Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now "

_The vampire smirked as she moaned from the things he did to her. Her moaned was different than anyone elses he'd heard. So soft, so young, so lustful. Intoxicating. ___

"Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft  
Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

"_Take me…" she begged him, and he defiantly would. Just as she begged him to.___

"Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now"

_He gave her what she wanted, over and over again. ___

"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Spike opened his eyes and looked down in Drusilla's insane eyes. Damn, he couldn't think about her now. Not at all. It was wrong and he knew it. Whatever with her that turned him on, it wasn't healthy. It really wasn't. He just couldn't handle it anymore. She was in his mind all the time, no matter what he did. It had to stop, right now. He couldn't be close to her, ever again.

-!-

"Tomorrow." Tengel said and Amara nodded, tomorrow was the day when it could be preformed. After that it would take as much as 150 years untill it could be done again.

"We have to take her tomorrow, no matter what. We need her, her sweet being will please him. Personally I don't care a jack about what happens to her, but seeing he's always cranky an' all as i've heard, keep her as alive as possible." Tengel said, smirking to himself. Final he would get paid the right way for all those years with hunting and watching.

-!-

Sol walked down the streets, she needed to think, to clear her mind. So much was going on in that head of hers. Way too much going on, hurting her mind. Voices nagging in her head, telling her right and wrong. Who to blame…herself. She blamed herself. She was the one getting caught in all the things happening to her. Terrible memories was haunting her. She knew that if it wasn't for Drusilla, she would have been killed by that aweful vampire. But the worst thing was the image that keep coming up in her head. Those ice ice cold eyes. She could still smell him, cigaretts, whiskey Jack Daniels type and leather, real leather. It was so clear in her mind. Whatever she was thinking about, her thoughts always wandered off, seeing him, wanting him. She'd now been free to live, to see teenager guys, to date them. She'd been asked to dance often, but always said no, didn't feel it was right. She could get so many, met so many guys, but the man she ends up being attracted to is the man she's lived around and hated. Now she wanted him so badly that it hurt.

He walked straight on her, they were in a alley now. He'd knocked her down being in his own world, thinking about his own feelings towards her. He knew he wanted her, not just her blood. But her, the person. He wanted to make her scream his name in pure pleasure. He wanted to be the only one that would make her feel like a queen. He wanted her under him. But he couldn't…she was a human. He could never give her what she wanted. Never the wamth a human could give her and it killed him, to not be able to have her. Spike reacted fast and grabbed her arms, holding her steady, looking on her. Sol looked into his eyes, they seemed different. More glittery, no, but more shiney. Less cold. A softer blue. They was gorgouse, she thought. She was so caught in his eyes, and he in hers, both just standing there, closer and closer.

A fire got lighten in both of them as their lips crashed against each other with a deep passion.

ToBe Continued…

-!-

A/N: Finally! Okay, hope you liked it. It took me such a long time making it.

Okay, i need help. You guys want to have the song(s) used in the song said in the begining so you can, dunno track it up on youtube or something to listen to it while reading the chapter.

The song was The Bad Touch-Bloodhound Gang

visit my site. angelogbuffy dot piczo dot com :D

-Drusilla Malfoy


	20. Hurt

A/N:Due Test and other school stuff, Slekwati won't be able to write very much at all, so i'll write it instead-Drusilla Malfoy

Special Thanks To Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: Okay, I've set up each chapter for the whole story but there is still room if anyone want to come with ideas. It will be a trilogy where this "season" will be longest, the next one shortest on only around 11 and the final season around 20 chapter or something.

When lyrics are marked like _this(kursive) _ it's played in a club or something but when it's like _**this(kursive and fat) **_it's like a song that would play as back ground music in a scene. Like Full of Grace being played in the final episode of season 2 of Buffy.

OKAY, before every song it will be a link so you can copy and use that will lead you to my buffy site, but, it will go straight to a site where there are videos with the song.

-!-

_Chapter 19: Hurt_

"wow….that's kinda shocking…wow." Sol said, looking on him, biting her lip. He'd kissed her. For real and for the first time in a long long time she was truly happy. But Spike, he looked different.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, tugging on her lip slightly.

"It was wrong. Shouldn't have happened." he said tightening his jaw, but he regretted those words when he saw her face fall so terrible much. How sad those exact words had made her.

"I mean….i'm way too old. You're a human, i'm vampire." he said and Sol noticed how uncomfortable he was and sighed before nodding, turning to leave. How could she allow herself to kiss him? It was insane cause they both knew how much of a bad idea he was. Spike sighed and grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"I'm _dead, _Sol. I'm dead, vampire, a killer." he almost shouted to her, looking on her. She knew he was right, but she couldn't help by feeling hurt deep down. "You know it's not fair…it's not fair to you." he sighed, his voice softening. But Sol, she just couldn't take it. She needed him, she'd always known. Even back in the days she hated him she needed him to survive. Drusilla was maybe the one that had cared for her, but Dru could never keep anyone alive. Never. Spike was the one keeping her alive.

"Fair? It's not fair that you kiss me then just leaves! That's _not _fair! And you know it!" Sol said, her eyes burning in hate and love and confusion and hurt and sorrow….why did he even do it? Why did they kiss?

"I know! I bloody know, Sol!" Spike sneered, hurting her even more if that's even possible.

"Then why? Why did you do it when you knew that you can't…? I don't get it, and I'm not sure I wanna get it either, cause I don't want anything to do with you!" she practically screamed to him and he looked shocked. Those words, they'd hurt him…Why? He was a vampire, he wasn't supposed to feel anything. He'd always loved Drusilla, ever since he became a vampire, which had been all normal. It wasn't anything strange with that for him. But this, all these feelings revolving Sol was painful and confusing. And those words, they cut so deep in the empty place where his heart should have been.

"Don't…" he said, too quietly for a normal vampire, but, as everyone knew, Spike wasn't really a regulere vampire, he was deeper, it was as if he still had some of his soul.

"Spike…I can't take this." she said, turning, leaving him there…just like that. Nothing. He knew he'd screwed up majorly.

-!-

Sol came inside the doors to the Summer's house, her eyes red, crying all the way from her encounter with Spike. How could he? She hated him for… for..for playing with her heart like that! For being such a jerk. But what else could she except? He was a vampire, the living dead one. Sol wiped her eyes quickly when she heard someone walk out from the kitchen and sighed in relief when it only was Joyce.

"Sol, oh hey…deary! What's wrong? Why have you been crying?" Joyce questioned and Sol felt uncomfortable. Did it show that much? Damn…

"Nothing. Nothing at all…Eh…Um, i just gotta shower and stuff." Sol said and Joyce let her, of course, with a sigh. With that Sol went up to the bathroom to take a long long shower.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like trash. Just trash. She slide out of her clothes, taking a deep breath, looking on herself, she hated the body. She found it disgusting, ugly and filthy. But Sol didn't really see the real damage with it though. Didn't see how sickly thin it was, didn't see how bad the deep self made cuts looked. She didn't understand that she was a beautiful girl hidden by her own damages.

She stepped inside the shower and let it run, run down her down her body, snake around all of her. She ignored the pain coming when the water ran over fresher wounds and cuts. She just let the water run togheter with her tears. Everything was building up inside of her and she dreaded that fact. It made her weak, too weak for her own liking. She couldn't be that weak, she couldn't let a monster like him ruin her so much. She just couldn't…but still, she did. She let him hurt her. She closed her eyes….She couldn't see him again. Never.

-!-

"Now, how are you?" Dr Amara asked Sol, which was nervous and even scared. Buffy had ordered her to play along, find out everything. Sol bet on that Buffy actually wanted the woman to just kill her.

"I'm all good…" Sol answered, nodding her head slightly, biting her lip, growing more and more nervous. Suddenly the window got covered by something dark and something moved in the room making Sol look around scared, her skin paling ten times. What was going on?

"Now Sol, sit still and be a nice girl." a deep male voice said from behind, and Sol turned her head to see a young man, most likely 19 or 20 years. It was him! The guy that had attacted her in the factory a long while ago. When Spike saved her.

"What's happening!" she squeaked, breathing sharply. Who was this man and why did they need her to something? But before she got to do anything she felt a stung in her neck, and let out a small scream mixed as a moan. Shortly after her head started getting dizzy, tired…her eyes closed after a half minute fight to keep herself awake, but failed quite much.

The next thing happening was that Sol woke up in a dark room, a dark dark room. Cold like hell as well. She was laying on the ground, on a cold floor. She looked up, where the hell was she? The place looked well…dark and empty. A man walked to her, it was him, the guy…

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice horse and bad. She really really wanted to get out of that place. It was well, terrible. But what she was most scared of was to die, to be hurt…To never see _him _ again.

ToBe Continued…

-!-

A/N: SO sry for slow update and a short and very bad chapter. Please review. I know there's people reading that doesn't review. REVIEW!

visit my site. angelogbuffy dot piczo dot com :D

-Drusilla Malfoy


	21. Sacrifice

Special Thanks To Spike-Luver349, Slayerblond, OUT FOR A WALK BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: SO SORRY for slow update!

When lyrics are marked like _this(cursive) _it's played in a club or something but when it's like _**this(cursive and fat) **_it's like a song that would play as back ground music in a scene. Like Full of Grace being played in the final episode of season 2 of Buffy.

OKAY, before every song it will be a link so you can copy and use that will lead you to my buffy site, but, it will go straight to a site where there are videos with the song.

-!-

Ali Esme Cullen: Lmao:P the real truth that i ended it like that cause i had to leave:P awwwww, thanks:D

-!-

_Chapter 20: Sacrifice _

Sol opened her eyes slowly, something was cutting in her wrist. She bet her lips to keep herself from screaming in pain. She didn't know where she was or what happened. Why was she in such a pain? Why? She heard voiced but she couldn't make out what they said or who they belonged to. There was at least two people in the room, most likely more. Suddenly everything come back to her….The doctor and…who else….the guy! The guy that had tried to attack her earlier. In the factory when Spike came and saved her…Spike! Where was he? She felt so scared, so alone.

Sol saw on them, and they turned and looked on her, making Sol sneer to them. Even though she usually seemed weak and scared Spike and Drusilla had prepared her on the worst, learning her to show of strength.

"Oh please, just take that act off." the guy said, but Sol wouldn't do as he said. Why should she? She looked at him. He was familiar, too familiar to his liking.

"Don't remember me, Sol? How offending." he said and Sol looked on him with confused and suspicious eyes, before she widened her eyes. She knew who he was…well, not really. He'd moved into the neighbor house a few months before Drusilla and Spike walked into her life. He'd watched all the time and she kinda avoided him, cause well, not only was he an a scary 16 year old, but he was also extremely creepy and he always knew where she was. She shuddered, she'd always thought there was something bad with him, and surely she had right. There was something bad with him.

"You!" she shouted and struggled, and now looked up to see her wrist being harshly tied together and hanging above her, she looked down and saw that her feet was tied together as well.

"Yeah, me!" he said, rolling his eyes, turning away, letting the doctor walk over to Sol and the blood froze to ice in her body. The look in the eyes of Dr Amara was the coldest look she'd ever seen in her life.

"What do you want with me?" Sol asked, fearing showing more and more in her face.

"You are my key to power." the woman said and Sol got confused.

"You have no idea what you are, do you? You have no idea why those two vampires care so much about you, do you?" Dr Amara said before breaking into a cold hearted laughter. Sol had no idea what the woman in front of her talked about. She was nothing special, she was Sol. Nothing more. There was nothing wrong with her. She was completely normal. Nothing wrong at all. It was Spike and Drusilla that was the unnormal ones. They was the one helping her.

"You're a Deler demon. A only norwegian kind, and killing you under the moon this date will gain us extreme power. A power that will keep us alive for eternity." she said and Sol widened eyes. This couldn't be happening to her. But…how did that explain Spike and Drusilla?

"I don't…I don't understand!" she shouted, confused and scared. What if they killed her…they _would_ kill her. "What does that mean to Spike and Dru? Did they know?…." she asked quietly, fearing that they'd taken her in to kill her…what if Spike just fooled around. What if he didn't care at all…What if she was having feelings for someone that wanted to kill her…more than the "it is in their nature" way of want for kill.

"It's only fake you know. The reason he cares for you is just cause you've shared some of your soul with him and Drusilla. There's no real feelings. It's only made by you." the doctor told her and Sol froze, everything in her froze. Was it nothing…was she creating this feelings? How? How could that happen? No, no, no….It couldn't be true. Spike…he kissed her….cause….cause of…she made him do it?

"He doesn't really care for you." Doctor Amara said smiling darkly, knowing that those words cut deeper than anything else. Sol started shaking slightly, trying to keep herself from crying. Maybe it was just for the best that they killed her. God how the chains cut in her wrist…her arms was getting more and more sore, feeling like they were about to be ripped off. She felt so helpless, she'd never felt so helpless. Couldn't they just end her suffer.

-!-

Spike was walking around in the factory. There was something that annoyed him. This feeling. Drusilla and Angelus was busy. Cunts! Angelus was even more angry at him. Well, not exactly angry. More, not disappointed either. He was….he was having more fun actually. "Punishing" him with fucking Dru even more than he'd done before. Telling him how bad of a vampire he was. How he was a disease to vampires. But the most surprisingly was that Spike didn't actually care that much. Before he would have killed thousand of people in the most cruel ways he could and everyone knew those ways were terrible. So psycho, so fucked up ways. Only to show that he was a worthy vampire, to show that he was worth Drusilla, not Angelus. Now, he didn't care. Well, of course he cared, but not that intense as he did before.

Now he was more set out by the feeling he had. That something wasn't right. And to double up that annoying feeling, he also thought about Sol. Bloody hell! He shouldn't think about Sol in that way. He was a vampire, he didn't mingle with humans, especially not kissing them. Well, once he had, but that was a trick to get her to follow him out in the dark. She was dead five minutes later. But he couldn't think about Sol in that way. He couldn't have such a desire to have her. She was human, she was just a child….She was bloody 16 years while he was a 150 year old vampire…even in human years he was ten years older than her.

-!-

"Willow, what's up?" Cordelia asked Willow, which came into the library looking like a mix of confused, stressed, scared and angry. Everyone else also looked up at the red head looking merely confused.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"Sol! I heard her scream and when I walked into the office she was gone! Same for the doctor!" Willow said, almost hysterical.

"You mean, she _took _her?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded, which was absolutely sure that it was the case. Everyone, even Buffy and Giles gave Xander dirty glances when he let out a "So?". The scoobies still wasn't very pleased with Sol, well, Buffy, Xander and Giles weren't. But Buffy, she started the go lighter on the girl, same for Giles, they just didn't trust her. But Xander, he was worse. He wouldn't give her a single minute with peace. If he didn't comment on anything, he gave her hateful glances.

"Wow." was Cordy's only answer and everyone saw strange on her, earning a quite sharp "What?" from Ms Chase, where Willow just bit her lip, Xander shook his head, knowing not to say anything about his girlfriend's habits. Giles choosed to ignore her and Buffy gave her a "nothing", making Cordy scoff. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Do we know anywhere they can be?" Buffy asked, looking on them, hoping that someone knew anything.

"Spike!" Willow suddenly squeaked making everything turn their heads to the redhead, quite confused. Even Cordy was confused the first seconds, but quickly understood.

"What about Spike? Did _he _do it?" Buffy asked, pursing her lips, making Willow widen her eyes, letting out a stuttering voice. "N-n-no..I mean…..n." Willow started, making Cordy roll her eyes slightly.

"What she means is that, Spike have to know. He's most likely one of the few that can find her." Cordy explained and Buffy looked on her, thinking deeply before nodding her head saying slowly, as if she wasn't all sure about if it was the best idea.

"Guess so….."

-!-

Spike walked in front of Buffy, Willow, Cordelia and Xander. Oz was back in the library, in the cage, seeing it was full moon. Spike was currently in a foul mood, snapping at everyone. He hated it, he hated that Sol maybe was in danger, but what he hated the most was the fact that he didn't know how to help her cause he didn't know where they was. Where could they be? It was already dark, even though it was pretty early, but seeing it was winter time the dark came faster than it did in summer time. Buffy had walked straight into the factory, first beaten Spike a bit then telling why she was there. Spike, of course, had followed the slayer right away, but, he'd heard that Drusilla had a vision.

_In A Masters Cave, Granny's home until our naughty daddy hurt her. _

Spike didn't understood what the hell she meant about that except she obviously meant some cave where Darla had been….Wait, maybe that was where they'd taken Sol? Spike sneered to himself for being so slow before he turned to Buffy.

"Did you hear Drusilla?" he asked and the slayer, which nodded but also raised a eyebrow towards him.

"Where's the cave?" He asked, and Buffy seemed confused. "Sol can be there." he added and Buffy nodded slowly before her mouth formed an "O". "Follow."

-!-

Sol saw up in the hole in the top of the cave. The full moon would soon hit her.

"When the moon is fully up, it will be the only thing you see….of course, in only few seconds, seeing that we'll kill you that moment." The doctor said, smirking darkly. Sol was crying widely. Her arms was killing her, and just the tought of dying was scarier than anything. She couldn't handle it. She didn't want to be in a dark space of nothing. She needed the light she loved so dearly. She needed to see him just once more. She needed to kiss just once more…to feel his cold breath against her lips.

The moon raised more and more, Tengel stood ready. A sword in arms, holding it against her chest, ready to push it through her heart taking her precious life. Suddenly a sound came, someone came running in. Sol couldn't make out who it was, or what all the voices said, she was too exhausted. Too thirsty to focus on anything else than the moon. All the movements around her was quick, voices, screams, laughter all mixed together in one killing sound. Her heart was torn apart by knowing she'd never hear it again. The sound of human. The sound of voices.

Her eyes widened when she saw the moon rising fully. She was shaking in fear. Something came against her, screaming voice followed by a killing pain. It was terrible, she felt like she was disappearing in that very moment. Everything got blacker and blacker, all the voices disappearing into nothing. The last thing she heard was a male's voice screaming her name. The voice of Spike….

To Be Continued…

-!-

A/N: SO sry for slow update. Please review. I know there's people reading that doesn't review. REVIEW!

visit my site. angelogbuffy dot piczo dot com :D

-Drusilla Malfoy


	22. Savings

Special Thanks To Spike-Luver349, Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: SO SORRY for slow update!

When lyrics are marked like _this(kursive) _it's played in a club or something but when it's like _**this(kursive and fat) **_it's like a song that would play as back ground music in a scene. Like Full of Grace being played in the final episode of season 2 of Buffy.

OKAY, before every song it will be a link so you can copy and use that will lead you to my buffy site, but, it will go straight to a site where there are videos with the song.

-!-

Ali Esme Cullen: Lmao:P the real truth that i ended it like that cause i had to leave:P awwwww, thanks:D

-!-

_Chapter 21: Savings_

_**( angelogbuffy . piczo . com / musicforthesuntrilogy )**_

**Form a circle, join the line  
The spirits of the night beat time  
Satan's fiddle strikes the bow  
Start the dance around they go  
**

Spike growled at the woman infront of him trying to stop him from reaching the dying girl. Everything was confusing, everything was happening to fast. What reminded the vampire about a big demon came from what seemed like nowhere and it got closer and closer to his precious Sol. His hands snapped the woman's neck. The woman that was meant to help Sol, not kill her to achieve some kind of power or something. He ran, kill in his glare. The demon seemed preperded though, and before Spike got to him, the demon punched at Spike, sending him straight in the wall, everyone widening they're eyes. Buffy went forward, a axe in her hands, and hit his back with it, making it growl furiously, turning to her, growling at her, launching at her with his claw like hands, cutting a rip in her chest and stomack, but the Slayer bravely continued to fight against this enormious monster which was there to vanish into Sol's body, grabbing her powers the moment before she died, then going to ashes, blowing into Amara and Tengel, now, only Tengel's body, which he didn't mind that much. But there was no way the vampire would let it happen, even though he didn't know what would happen with the girl laying there.

**Face To Face with destiny**

**Let their wildest dreams run free  
Ecstasy fills their minds  
They are damned until the end of time**

Spike got up, now even more furious, more determent on saving the girl, which was slowly dying, not really slowly either. He was in game mood, and in what seemed like a jump, he kicked the demon's head, making it be thrown against a nearby wall, growling at Spike which was now breaking off a big rail road spike which was in the wall and roof to keep it from collapsing. Everyone gasped as the sound of the cave cracking.

**Dance... You're loosing control**  
**Dance... He's stealing your soul**  
**Dance with the devil**

"RUN!" Buffy shouted to them, holding tightly to the stake in her hand, fear written in her eyes as the demon launched against Spike, missing, hitting the wall with full force instead, making small rocks and tons of dust fall down, the sounds getting higher and higher. Though, Spike continued to fight the demon, keeping him away from Sol. Buffy was shocked, that a vampire, cruel as him could act that…that…caring? It should be impossible. He was a vampire, surely he cared for Drusilla, but he was also a killer, not a hero. Xander started to run as Spike was once more thrown in the wall, now, the cave starting to litterly fall apart.

**Sold their souls, satan's slaves  
Now the devil must be paid  
The ****music**** holds them in its spell  
They'll soon be dancing now in hell  
**

"Get Out!" Buffy shouted to the fighting Spike, not sure why though, but somehow she felt that it was right…for Sol…

"We'll take Sol!" Willow squeaked, looking on Cordy, which glared in some seconds before running over to Sol's body, but widened her eyes when the demon was running towards and she let out a hysteric scream, before running away from the demon, but it was too quick for her, ripping up her blouse. But this did only one thing. Cordelia Chase stopped up and turned to the demon, glaring.

"You ruined my Ralph Lauren blouse!" Cordelia screamed in anger, scoffing, before being dragged out by Xander, which had, to his fear ran back in when he heard the scream by Cordelia. Though, while the demon was busy with Cordelia, Buffy and Willow made to get Sol in their arms, and get her almost to the exit before the demon turned to them, running against them, but Spike was prepered on stopping the demon, and pushed the rail road spike into it's back and heart, making it fall dead momenttearly. But the cave was already closing, Xander and Cordelia having been able to get out, and Willow and Buffy, while carrying Sol. Spike was left in the ruins….

-!-

Sol opened her eyes, the bright light hurting hers. Where was she? What had happened?

"Shhh, take it easy." it was a bright but soothing voice. She knew that voice, but she just couldn't place it. It wasn't untill she saw that bright red hair of hers she finally placed the voice, Willow.

"Where am I?" Sol asked, looking like she was in some state of confusion. What was going on?

"You're at the hospital." another voice said, and with some thinking Sol made out that it was the voice of Cordy. Those words made everything reappare in her eyes. The grueful plain, the hurtful words…..His voice, screaming when she fall into this terrible darkness.

"Where's Spike!" she asked, almost in a desperat manner, sitting up, looking around. He wasn't there. Only Willow and Cordelia.

"Sol, something happened….he's in the cave." Cordelia said, shocking Willow slightly. Cordelia was good at it, saying things straight out. It was rather strange, they'd always hated her cause of that, but it was actually a good thing.

"What?" Sol said, widening eyes, before small soft tears ran down her cheek. Was he? She knew that he wouldn't die out of too little air, but what if he never came out…what if he got starved to death….what if he was stuck between rocks? The pain inside her was the worst she'd ever felt….this couldn't happen.

"We tried…" Cordelia said, feeling bad, because they didn't try. They just let him be there. She didn't like him, but she knew that she wouldn't let Xander be left there. Sol just looked empty on them, tears running. She tried to take them away, but more came as she did. She felt hollow. She'd never imaginated him to be…to just disapear like that.

Suddenly a knock was heard and none other than Mr Giles walked inside, taking off his glases in the progress. He looked at the girl and felt bad for her, even though he couldn't help by feel some kind of hate towards her, after all she'd putten his slayer in danger. Jenny had tried to talk to him, and it'd helped some but still there was this feeling inside him that he couldn't trust her. She'd been around vampires for too long, she could be mentally effected by it, seeing things in the same ways as they did. Take, Fun and Kill.

"Sol, er…..do you know why they did it? What they wanted to do with you?" Giles asked, sitting down, looking on her, washing his glases, and Sol saw on him, almost dumply. Who was he to just come here and ask question? Sol didn't utter a single word and turned to look out the window again. Why couldn't the time have stopped when he kissed her? Why did he need to say those words afterwards, hurting her? She missed him already…She needed his flirty smirk, she needed his evil smirk, she need his arrogant smirk, hell, she even needed the smirk he put on killing, torturing people. She wanted to look deep inside his eyes and tell him how much she lo….No, she didn't, and he was gone now….another tear rolled down her cheek and Giles sighed in pity for her, but he didn't know what was wrong. He though she was scared, she was though, to be alone...to be without him. But Giles, or Buffy or Xander or Oz or anyone understood her fully. Understood how torn apart she felt. She turned to Giles though, taking a deep breath. She needed to know what she was, and the scoobies was the only hope she had.

"They…they called something…norwegian…rare demon…..i t-t-t-think it was..was….Delerdemon?" she said, stuttering, her voice low and dry, having cried so much. Willow and Cordelia looked at each other, then at Sol. She was heartbroken…It hurt them just to watch her like that. Giles, he was more surprised about what Sol had just told him. A Deler-demon? It was impossible. There was so few of them left that no one had seen one in over 1000 years. He didn't know much about them except that the fact that they could bring you a lot of power if they were killed in the right way and that they had the ability to share some of it's soul to soulless beings after having spend some time with them, usually four to five years. But seeing it was so little it just effected a little, making the souless beings be able to care some, and sometimes having slightly regrett. Of course, some souless beings were more effected than others. But all in all, he didn't know much.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the library for a little while and i'll come back." The older man said in a heavy british accent, and got up, putting on his glases, and walked out, well, stopping first, saying goodbye to the three teenagers. After a while Willow had to leave, having promised to come to Oz when he woke up from werewolf shape. That left only Cordelia, something that didn't bother Sol. Cordelia was easy to talk to, and she enjoyed her bitchiness.

-!-

Some hours later the Watcher came in, carrying a book, earning a funny look from the nurse which was on her way to walk out of the room.

"You're not going to teach her anything, now." The woman said, excepting him to be a teacher or something and Giles only shoke his head, saying that he was a family member and just had with some reading for her, and the nurse just shrugged, Sol, not having protested. The nurse left ad Giles sat down in the chair, opening the book, making Cordelia sigh. Giles looked on her and she just shrugged, starting to look on her newly fixed nails.

"This books talks about your….kind." Giles said, and started to read from the book: "Deler-Demon is a norwegian demon, and is now extremely rare. It's known for it power to share tiny parts of it's soul to soulless beings it's have been around in a periode of four to five years. Though, the being will not get much of the demon's soul, and will only be able to care slightly and sometimes even feel a little remorse. Though, there's been times that the soulless beings have been more effected, these rare cases are then usually found among vampires. Another ability with Deler-Demons is that they got no demon traits, they look and live as a human being, and there's few that can expose Deler-Demons and there's rarely that an actually Deler-Demons knows about it's true self, the fact that they're Deler-Demons. Deler-Demons can also give great power when it's ritually killed under the moon light once every 150th year. When the full moon raises a spirit called Kasinka raises, traveling against the closest, most dead Deler-Demon and will go inside it to take out a power the demons never can use themself, then Kasinka will enter the bodies of the ones in the room or closest, giving them an unique power in form of immortiality and strength as well as many other abilities. Kasinka usually takes the form of a demon and only when Kasinka is killed the body to the Deler-Demon will be left to either die or sometimes be saved…As Sol was." Giles said finishing, both Sol and Cordelia, which had actually listened the whole time, gaped, blinking. What the fuck….

"Wow, that's insane." Cordelia said after a while with a shrug. Giles nodded, both he and Jenny, which had been happy to help, seeing she'd known a Deler-Demon when she lived in Romania, had been shocked about all this infomation.

"Well, at least you're safe from now on." Giles said but Sol only looked lost. Was she really this, this being….Had her soul actually smitted off on Spike? And Drusilla?…..Spike…..oh Spike…

ToBe Continued…

-!-

A/N: Actually, i'm really proud of this chapter. Even the fight actually:P

I hope you guys liked the idea of the link and the text? Answer honestly. AND, i know the song don't exactly fit THAT much, but it kinda does as well. Well, at least when I wrote it^^

And PLEASE! Review!

OH! I actually made banner for the story! It's my first banner and it's REALLY bad though! But hey! I tried:P

angelogbuffy . piczo . com / banner

-Drusilla Malfoy


	23. Denial

Special Thanks To Spike-Luver349, Slayerblond, OUT FOR A WALK BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: When lyrics are marked like _this(kursive) _it's played in a club or something but when it's like _**this(kursive and fat) **_it's like a song that would play as back ground music in a scene. Like Full of Grace being played in the final episode of season 2 of Buffy.

OKAY, before every song it will be a link so you can copy and use that will lead you to my buffy site, but, it will go straight to a site where there are videos with the song.

-!-

_Chapter 23: Denial_

Bollocks! How the _hell _was he going to get out of there! Spike wandered around in the cave he was currently locked inside of. He'd tried in hours, to find a little hole or something, but nothing, there was nothing. Everything was only solid stone. How was he supposed to check if Sol was okay if he was there? How could he be calm? He sat down on a rock, sighing. These was one of those rare moments Spike felt useless and patetic. He usually only felt patetic if Angelus was really humiliating him.

Suddenly Spike heard a sound, and he got up, making ready to see if it was a demon or anything else nasty. A sky in dust was made and a hole was made and no other than Angelus stood there, smirking at his gran childe. His hair as always made and he was wearing, also as always, extremely tight leather trousers. Spike rolled his eyes and let out a desperat sigh. "Bloody hell" Why didn't Angelus need to be the "hero" of the day?

"Dru said you was stuck here. Though I'd learned you to be more careful" Angelus said, using his irish voice, which he always did whenever he was actually Angelus. Angel sounded just like an american. Spike only sneered, ignoring his gran sire very much while walking past him, being sure to shove him out of the way of course. But that wasn't Spike's smartest move cause the next second, the blond vampire was thrown against the wall, a sneering vampire having his arm hard against Spike's throat.

"Do _not _ignor me, William." he hissed and Spike only glared at him, before trying to push him off, and to his surprise, the vampire was actually pushed away which shocked Spike slightly cause Angelus was stronger than him even though Spike fought better than him. Spike ran out of the cave, noticing that at least 8 hours was gone by seeing it was dark once again…or maybe it had been longer….He didn't know but at that moment he didn't care, he had to find Sol. But how could he find her? If she was at the bloody slayer's house, he wouldn't be invited inside if he was the last vampire on earth. Willow. She could help.

-!-

Sol looked out the window. She was in so many thoughts. Giles meant that at least one of the people in the cave must have gotten some of the power. How useless. She was putten in danger cause of this power she had, but she couldn't even use this strength. The only thing she could do was sharing her damn soul. What if it made her less…soulful. What if she grew all evil seeing she'd most likely shared some of her soul with Spike and Dru seeing she'd lived with them in 4 years. Giles said four to five years around soulless beings and she would go all "sharing soul"-ish. Maybe Tengel had gotten some of the power. He apparently meant that some of the powers, most likely strength, would come to someone, seeing Kasinka often split, sending some of his spirit into the Deler-Demon no matter what. Was he dead? They hadn't told her otherwise so she guessed he was. But what worried her most was the fact that no one had seen Spike and it was nearly sunrise now, it's been almost 24 hours now….Sol sighed and closed her eyes. Trying to rest became hard as there was some shouting in the hall. Damn british people, Sol though when a loud male voice threw british insults at the staff. The voice was almost like…..It couldn't be, could it?

The tall, well muscled, blue eyed vampire walked inside of the room, looking downright pissed when he brushed his duster with his hands. But before he got to think, he felt two small arms being wrapped around him and he looked down in the messy hair of Sol's.

"Um…Sol?" Spike asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable and Sol let go of him, looking up on him, biting her lip.

"Sorry…." Sol said. "I thought you was….kinda…gone….." Sol continued, the last words, almost unhearble, but Spike's vampire hearing did that he heard it and felt bad right away, looking on her, more spesific into her eyes, very deeply into them, though, of course not on purpose. He would never do that, not to anyone except Drusilla. Spike leaned closer, Sol as well, and their lips met, softly and gentle. Short and simple but wonderful. And through that short kiss, Spike understood one importent thing, he'd never felt more alive. She could give him a warmth Drusilla never gave him. Gave him some few seconds where he still felt alive even though his heart was not beating and his body was cold as death.

Sol let go off Spike walking around the room, before sitting down on the chair beside the window and let her head rest on the window frame. Her small fingers trailing the frame and Spike felt a stinch off guilt. She was so little…so small…she could get hurt so easilly. She was like a doll….a porcelain doll which shouldn't be played with. Still, he wanted. He wanted to play with her. He'd always wanted to, he knew that. But before he'd want to hear her scream in a piercing pain, now…..a killing passion and pleasure. And it was wrong….

Both Sol and Spike was in thoughts when a soft and sweet british voice clang in the halls and the door opened. The brown haired woman held tightly to Miss Edith as she looked around with big eyes, her fingers pretending to trail the walls walking over to Sol, which looked on her, surprised and slightly scared, the woman letting her hand run through Sol's long, thick, black hair.

"The stars told me you were in pain….Almost gone…." Drusilla said in a sad and soft, singing voice and turned to Spike, smiling in a wicked yet innocent way, seeming quite unpredictable. Sol didn't say a thing, she didn't dare to. There was something with Dru after Angelus got turned back. She was….She was in his grip. He decided over her. Spike had noticed that as well.

"Our Spikey…Hero…The also told me that you were all naughty, helping the Slayer….she's our enemy." she said and let out a hiss resembling a snake. Spike walked over to her, took Drusilla's hand, kissing it in a way that only could be found in fairytales. Sol looked away when Spike kissed Drusilla, the way that he used to do whenever he wanted to calm her down. It hurt Sol, to see him like that. But who had she tried to fool? Spike loved Drusilla and he always would. It didn't matter how much she loved him…..Did she even love him? Really? Truly? Maybe…..Maybe she really did. Maybe her heart really did love him. She couldn't live without him, she knew that. She needed him and sitting there, watching them. That was cruel.

Suddenly Drusilla pushed away Spike with full force, shrieking hysteric, sneering at him and Sol.

"Spikey, my Spike. You taste of her! " Drusilla screamed to Spike and looked on Sol with furious eyes. The little girl back against the wall and her eyes were filled with fear.

"Daddy warned me…All filthy, filthy, filthy." Drusilla continued, turning to Spike, her eyes filled of sadness and pain. "Ain't I'm good enough, my Spike…..You said you loved me, my heart….my eyeballs. My everything." Drusilla said, and Spike gulped, walking over to her once more, taking her arms carefully, making her look at him.

"Of course I love you, Ducks." Spike said, kissing once more, now more passionate, but Drusilla backed away once more and touched his cheek.

"You don't love her? Only my Spike." Drusilla asked.

"No, not at all. She's nothing, pet. Only a toy. I only love you." He said, and looked over at Sol, which closed her eyes tight. It cut to her heart, to hear him say that. Calling her a nothing. Sadly enough those words learned her something….She really did love him. He was her world….she was his bloody everything. Drusilla smiled wickedly, kissing him passionate and every inch of her insanity was showing in the way she moved. Then she separted from him, turning to Sol.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. Mommy is not angry, no, no, no. Sunshine's been naughty but." Drusilla's voice fell into a whisper. "…Daddy told me you would…all caught in Spikey's eyes. But he don't love you….He loves Mommy. I'll find a toy for you." Drusilla said, smiling in her wicked insane way before turning to Spike.

"Daddy's calling." she said and swayed out of the room, excepting Spike to follow her. But Spike turned to Sol and was going to say something when Sol got up from her chair, walked over to him and slapped him with full force. The slap hurt him, not much, but defianlty hurt him. But not only physically did it hurt, but emotionally. She hated him….He'd been a coward. He should never….But he did love Drusilla….he thought…..But Sol…

"Sol," Spike started but the young woman infront of him cut him off.

"Go, Spike." She said, surprisingly calm, and Spike didn't move, he just looked on her.

"Sol." he started again but now Sol grew more and more angry.

"Leave, Spike!" she screamed and Spike tightened his jaw, sighing before leaving the room, leaving Sol there. She sat down on the bed edge, sighing to herself. She was a fool….How could she even allow herself to fall in love with him?

ToBe Continued…

-!-

A/N: Now it won't be more chapters untill I come back next week^^

And PLEASE! Review!

OH! I actually made banner for the story! It's my first banner and it's REALLY bad though! But hey! I tried:P

angelogbuffy . piczo . com / banner

-Drusilla Malfoy


	24. A First Time For Everything

Special Thanks To Spike-Luver349, Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: When lyrics are marked like _this(kursive) _it's played in a club or something but when it's like _**this(kursive and fat) **_it's like a song that would play as back ground music in a scene. Like Full of Grace being played in the final episode of season 2 of Buffy.

OKAY, before every song it will be a link so you can copy and use that will lead you to my buffy site, but, it will go straight to a site where there are videos with the song.

**BACK FROM HOLIDAY AND I'VE MADE 3 AND A HALF CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS^^**

-!-

_Chapter 24: A First Time For Everything_

Sol walked out the door, the sun burning in her eyes, she had to cover her eyes with her right hand to not get too hurt by it. Her clothes was simple, sweather black and a plain black skirt. Her chest was arching in pain, many kinds of pains. Emotionally and physically. Everytime she closed her eyes to sleep, the sword going through her chest replayed itself, scaring her too much. She hadn't slept more than a few hours all together since she woke up from she fell unconcious after being nearly killed. It was a week ago. Six days since Spike walked out the doors after calling her useless and a simple toy. No sleeping left her to much thinking about him, her anger and hurt growing day by day. She'd been pissed at the doctors and nurses as well. All of them bugged her, telling her to sleep, to eat more, to drink more, to talk more. She sneered at them before closing her eyes, mentally closing her eyes, humming, the same melody all the time…."Run and Catch, Run And Catch, The Lamb Is Caught In The Blackberry Patch." Drusilla's lullaby. It'd becomed her lullaby. She loved Drusilla's haunting voice, even though she hated the woman now. She couldn't take her, and no one could blame her. But they could. He'd been Drusilla's in the first place. In over hundre years they'd been lovers. She was just something new, a doll….

Now she didn't bother any more, she was going to forget him. She would never fall back to loving him, she would hate him, and everytime she found herself wanting him, she would think about her "Mommy", knowing that it would keep her from even think about him that way. Sol walked down the street before sitting down with a bench. Willow had told her to sit and wait there for Joyce which had agreed to picking her up from the hospital. Joyce came and Sol sat in the passagers seat. Joyce, over and over again tried to have a conversation with the 16 year old girl but ended up failing tragically on every try. Sol was in no mood for that, she was too caught up in her own thoughts. Thoughts about a different life. She wished Spike and Dru never came to her home, she wished she was home with her family in good old Norway, being able to talk norwegian. Be able to tell her mother and father and sister how much she loved them; Eg elsker deg. I love you. She missed norwegian food, nowegian christmas, 17. may when the marching band would play all through the town, all people in towns and valleys getting together to celebrate Norway's birthday, 17 May. She was so tired.

The car stopped and she walked out, looking on the house. It was so big. So…american. Nothing like her own house. She missed her home. She missed it so dearly. She walked inside, walking through the kitchen door, hearing distance voices from people but she couldn't seem to catch or place them. She couldn't understand the words. Was it a bad thing? Maybe…but not for her. It was a reliefe, to not having to actually care about what they talked about. She was dizzy, her head was spinning. Maybe it was the air. She didn't walk out once while being stuck in the hospital. She bearly moved, though, she used every oppertunity to take a shower. To be private. To not be able to hear those nagging voices. She was so little and weak, she knew it. She looked outside the window, the weather hadn't been very good all day, but now the rain was dripping. Pouring. Sol followed the drips on the window falling it's way down to the bottom frame before disapearing. Was happened to them? Sol wondered, she often wondered about things like that. When her head was as it was that moment, light, but heavy. She felt like flying but was too heavy for it. It happened sometimes. She got that way…..in the begining she was light and floating, happy. In another world. But now it had gotten to the point when it arched in her head. When she didn't find power to do anything. To stand. Feeling dizzy. Deep inside she knew why. It had been exactly 6 days since she eaten. The food she'd been forced to eat but later forced up didn't count. It made her that way, and she knew it, but wouldn't admit it.

She had to get out, she couldn't take it anymore. Had to do something else, had to get out from the noises. She took a jacket, she didn't really know who owned it. It was a girl's jacket. Buffy's? Willow's? She didn't really care. She didn't need to. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

-!-

Spike walked in the small alleys of Sunnydale. He'd been out of it, feeling sodding bad for hurting Sol like that. Dru and Angelus had noticed, Dru was mad at him all the time, claiming he cared for Sol more than her. But it was true, wasn't it? The damn vampire cared more for a human girl than his own sire. He could have killed Dru to just have Sol and it bugged him. Bloody annoyed him. He was a vampire, didn't have any soul. He weren't supposed to care for anyone, not even Dru, but he'd always said that it was becuase he'd loved her the moment he saw her, before he was turned. He said that it stuck with him seeing she was all vampire and not food. But this, this was different. It wasn't supposed to happen. He felt almost like a teenager boy having said that he still had feeling for his ex on the first day. Not that he never had been in posision to actually say that, but he bet it was around the same hurt and embarresing level. He was in his own thoughts when he catched the glimt of a young woman ahead of him. He could only see the back of her. She was slim, almost too slim actually. Long thick black hair…It was her. Sol.

Spike walked after her, fast, the sound his duster loud. Loud enough for her to stop. Spike felt her fear. Fear of being killed. She'd always had it, but it was thicker now. Worse. Then she turned her head, looked at him. Even though she was far infront of him, she met his eyes. Her eyes…so green. A cat's eyes. Lovely eyes. Soulful ones. Warm ones….but no. They weren't warm. They were cold, they were so cold to him. Almost as if she was a undead herself. She wasn't though, Spike sensed her body temperature. Drusilla had planned to sire her. Soon. But not now. Angelus didn't want her as a vampire. Didn't want her in the family. He always said that Darla wouldn't like her. Not that Angelus actually cared what Darla said or meant. They'd been a passionate couple, but also a vampire couple. No love. And Spike could never bring himself, he knew that. He could never sire her, even though she was the perfect childe for him. But he couldn't do it. Not take away what she loved, life. The life in daylight. Being a breathing being.

"Sol!" He called out, swearing to himself in his mind. It was a bad move. She would just go….he thought.

"What?" she shouted back, sneering slightly, stopping. The vampire didn't give another word untill he was standing infront of her. He got…..worried? She looked sick. Her eyes screamed for something. Help? Maybe…She seemed so fragile.

"I…I…bloody hell….I know I bloody screwed up an' all, pet, but it wasn't true you know." he said, sighing, looking down on the ground akwardly. It was strange. He didn't know what to say, what to do. And it was confusing.

"You think just some words will change what you said….what you did?" she asked, cold. Not seeming angry, even though both knew well she was, but she seemed more…disapointed? Spike growled, how the hell was he going to do this? What _could_ he even do? She was pissed and she had a good, a bloody good reason to be so. He'd screwed up more than that could be possible. He'd called her a toy….He called her a nothing. He knew how extremely terrible that was.

"You think so?" Sol repeated, screaming this time. "There's nothing, absolutely _nothing _that you can do that will change that." she hissed, but her face grew to confusion the minute his lips crashed against hers fiercely. She gave in a few, very few seconds before shoving him away.

"You're a piece of scum." she said flatly, turning, walking away from him, closer and closer to the Bronze. He stood there, like a jerk. He'd once again royally screwed up. And he was going to fix it, no matter what. With that in mind, Spike followed the woman, the woman that so greatly taunted him.

-!- **(A/N: Adult Part)**

The atmosphere in the teenagers's club was deep. Teenagers dancing, close, sexually. His senses were filled of their lust. But he closed it all away...he had his own lust. He would get her, no matter what it would cost him. He would get her, get her to understand that his eyes was bloody filled of her. That no other woman meant anything to him except her. He searched for her. Gazing through the crowd after the woman he wanted. The woman he needed.

**( angelogbuffy . piczo . com / musicforthesuntrilogy )**

_A last fire will rise behind those eyes_

_Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie_

_Immortal fear, that voice so clear_

_Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

Then he saw her, she was dancing with a guy. Close, too close. His hands roamed her body, making a terrible rage inside of Spike. He caught himself saying it was disgusting. The guy was at least 3 years older than her...But he was older...

She moved so elegantly, yet so dirty. She made it seem like an art. Everyone noticed as well. Guys couldn't take their eyes away from her. The girls was filled with rage as Sol made their dates hot for sex. They wanted their boys alone and Spike wanted Sol alone. Spike walked closer, grabbed the guy by his troat. When the guy struggled, Spike changed into the beast he was. Fangs was long, snarling. The guy was thrown away. Everyone gasped, the screaming. Some left, some not. They were used to strange things. Had the Slayer been there, she would have staked him. Sol saw on him, shocked...scared...angry. She turned to leave, hurt. Spike couldn't let her.

He grabbed her arm, hard, too hard. She turned to him, angry and hurt.

"You're hurting me." She hissed, but he just dragged her closer.

"Dance...dance with me." He begged, he bloody begged her to, but she wouldn't. Her eyes screamed of insecurity. She was so scared, scared for getting hurt. Too much. Again. She tried to leave. Nearly struggeled to get out of his grip. He hurt her, bruising her arms. Scaring her. Scared that his fangs would kill her in a second. Spike got closer to her, making her dance. Forcing her. She moaned. She was defeated. She had to dance now.

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall_

_Come to your brother - Thou shall not die_

_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_

_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

He hold her wrist, not giving her a chance to leave. She moved, but tears fell. But Spike didn't care. Not because he didn't care about her, he did. More than anyone else. But he needed her so badly, it was in his nature as a vampire to take was he wanted by force. He couldn't help it, his words couldn't calm her down. She was nearly hysteric, but she didn't scream or say anything. She danced with him, cried softly.

_Blue masquerade, strangers look on_

_When will they learn this loneliness?_

_Temptation heat beats like a drum_

_Deep in your veins, I will not lie_

He let go of her wrists, his hands on her waist, moving her closer to him, making her uncomfortable. His fingers slipped inside her sweather, not far up, but enough to make Sol shiver in fright, but she didn't say anything, and Spike didn't stop on anything. He kissed her, still in his game face. She finally let out a little scream, he sighed. Looked on her, still holding her close, his face falling into human features. She looked on him, trying to understand him. To understand why he hurt her so much.

_Little sister - Thou shall not fall_

_Come to your brother - Thou shall not die_

_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_

_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

He kissed her once again, now softly, she couldn't help by kissing back. How crazy, being kissed in the right way and she gave in.

_My Shangri-Las_

_I can't forget_

_Why you were mine_

_I need you now_

He kissed down her jaw, to her neck, earning a gasp from her, her hands on his shoulder. His fingers moved longer up, she felt dizzy. She wasn't used to that, to be touched in ways like that. She wanted him, she was ready for him now after those few things he'd done to her. Too turned on.

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall_

_Come to your brother - Thou shall not die_

_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_

_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

He took her hand, walking out with her. He wanted her, oh as he wanted her, but she was too young. Too young for be taken. Outside the club the was was pouring, pouring, pouring. Her hair fell right down, drips of water trailing her face. Her eyes red from crying, her wrist blue from being hold so tightly. Spike kissed her, more tenderly than he'd ever kissed anyone. Drusilla had never felt such a soft kiss, never. It had been saved for Sol, all the time. In all those years even though he never knew. She kissed back, passionate, soft, yet passionate. She wrapped her small and thin arms around his neck, he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. He kissed her neck, softly. Longer down. Sol knew what he wanted...she would give him it. He was the only one worthy it. She knew that. She slipped off his jacket. She wanted him as well. Even though it was raining, she wanted him. He looked on her, almost confused. She never thought those words would skip her lips ever, but they did.

"Please, please Spike...sleep with me..." she begged, he was shocked, she wanted him? The way he wanted her? He seemed almost unsure while taking off her black sweather. He was shocked. Her bones was showing. Her ribcage visble. She was nothing. There was no fat what so ever on the little girl's body. She really was a porcelains doll. Shouldn't be touched in any ways. Too fragile to be touched. Her small hands worked on his belt, opening it. She couldn't hestitate. Then she would change opinion. Be too scared. She couldn't risk that. She had to. She needed him so dearly. All her dreams, they'd all been about him.

Her bra slipped off, tender kisses everywhere, making her gasp, her hair in her neck raising. He hold her close, pushing her carefully against the wall, her fingers opening the hem. It would hurt, she knew it, it scared her, but not too much. She didn't want to be untouched longer. She wanted him to be the one taking her innocence. His t-shirt was off, the water from the rain was pouring down, drips running down their backs, their stomacks, their shoulders. His chest, her breats. She wrapped her feets around his waist, he was ready. Was she? Physcially, yes, very much, but mentally? She hoped so. God, she need to. Her hands was firmly placed in shoulders, her face resting in his neck.

"This will hurt..." he whispered, and she let out a small scream, resemeling a moan, in pain. Tears was building up, her body was shaking. He was in her. In and out. Slowly, tears dripping from her. Her moans in pain slowly became moans in pleasure, her body moving in rythme with his. Too soon they climaxed, both of them. But something happened. He came, the other lust was uncontrolable. His fangs came out, she screamed, he didn't understand what was happening. Blood, wonderful blood folliwng down his throat...Bloody Hell. He threw away the almost naked girl, her hair was covering her face, but around her head blood surrounded her. She was shaking. Cold to death. Looking so lovely. She tasted so lovely. Her arms had bruises from they were inside the club. He'd just hurt her. Even when taking her, he hurt her. She cried more in pain than she moaned in pleasure. He was a beast. He grabbed his duster, looking on her while putting it on. He kneeled infront of her, grabbing her fragile body, pushing her up to him, kissing her, whispering in her ear: "Eat, love." Then he left. Leaving her there, crying, shaking, hungry.

To Be Continued…

-!-

A/N:

And PLEASE! Review!

Banner For The Story

angelogbuffy . piczo . com / banner

-Drusilla Malfoy


	25. Help

Special Thanks To Spike-Luver349, Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: When lyrics are marked like _this(kursive) _it's played in a club or something but when it's like _**this(kursive and fat) **_it's like a song that would play as back ground music in a scene. Like Full of Grace being played in the final episode of season 2 of Buffy.

OKAY, before every song it will be a link so you can copy and use that will lead you to my buffy site, but, it will go straight to a site where there are videos with the song.

-!-

_Chapter 25: Help_

Sol sat up, shivering. Blood was dripping from her neck. Was it healthy? No, not at all. But it wouldn't kill her, that was for sure. If it did, she would be dead by now. If not by the bit, by the cold or the pain. She was still sore after she'd been with Spike. God…she'd never felt such a heavy pleasure. It was crazy. But it still hurted though. A lot…she felt ripped. She wiped away tears with her cold and shaking hand. How could he do it? He shagged her senseless then he bloody bit her. But the worst was…he just left! Left her there, sick. She tried to get up but there was no point in that. She just fell down again. She heard someone…this someone passed the cornor and looked on her, it was a man. She desperatly tried to cover herself. The man walked over to her, kneeled infront of her, her fright building up. He jerked her head onto the side, exposing the vampire bit on her.

"Someone hurt you?" He asked. Eh…obiviously. She wouldn't be sitting there almost naked, a vampire bite on her neck and cry. Of course nothing was wrong…

"Vampires, always the same kind. I once knew one. Had to stake him." The man said. He said it in a way that made Sol wonder. He sounded almost like he was telling a history from his past, well, obiviously. But it was more like, it was something more behind it. In a past he shouldn't belong. Like he was bragging but not in a obiviously way. He was charming but mysterious. His hair were slightly spiked. A new fasion kind of way. Not in a punk rock way, no, more in a hot guy in a new sportscar with all the chicks in the backseat. His nose bone exposed that he used glases at times. He was close enough for her to notice the marks after them. Suddenly he got up on his feet, sighing in an almost happy way, rather scary infact. He smiled this, this smile! This wicked smile almost. Even more scary. There was something about him, or maybe Sol just was used to that attractive men were mean against her.

The man picked up her bra and sweather, handing them to her, she didn't do anything. She show him anything of herself but actually putting it on did that she would have to do that. No way. The man understood and turned, though, Sol noticed a little smirk on his lips. As fast as he turned around, Sol got on her bra as fast as possible. He seemed to her the final clips of the bra being put on and turned, Sol didn't care. He'd seen the other part of her flesh that her bra didn't cover.

"Jesus, you've heard of eating?" the man commented and she frowned, putting on her sweather, not saying anything. She took it as a insult. He gave her another of those wicked smiles again.

"You remind me about someone. Someone I met _ages _ago." He said, putting pressure on "Ages". Why? Sol felt that his way of talking was kinda…arrogant. Remind her almost about….Angelus? Maybe it was a guy thing. To seem very arrogant and stuck up. Properly.

"Oh…" Sol said, and seemed almost unsure. She was always like that. Seemed so innocent and pure…she wasn't. Not at all. She was dirty, ugly and unwanted. She must have been too disgusting for Spike. That must have been his reason. Wasn't good enough. He was most likely back in Dru's arms, getting actually pleased. The man looked on her, having tried to say something for a long while when she was on her own thoughts.

"Oh, sorry…What did you say?" she asked him and he just smiled that smile of his again. A smile that was easy to fall for, very obiviously.

"What's your name?" he asked and she let out a little laugh, remembering that the complete strange infront of her didn't even know her name. She was just as stranger for him as she was for him. It was a good feeling. It wasn't often that happened. Surprisingly many people…dead or undead, knew who she was even though she knew nothing of them.

"Sol…it's Sol." She said, smiling ever so slightly and tilted her head. "And you?"

"Well, _Sol, _you'll find out later." He said, turning, walking out of the alley. So she was the famous Sol. He would surely have fun. Angelus would be proud.

Sol looked after him, tried to move but it hurt so much. She didn't like that guy at all but there was something that she knew could draw her to him. Which did that she liked it even less.

-!-

Sol entred the Summers house. It wasn't noisy as it had been earlier. Did they wonder where she was? Buffy came out on the kitchen seeming, not angry…worried?

"Sol! Where have you been?" the Slayer asked.

"Eh….out….I needed some fresh air." Sol said, nibbling her bottom lip. She wasn't sure on Buffy, she didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive her like Cordy and Willow and not to forget Oz. Xander, no, there was no chance he would ever befriend her again. When he was angry at someone, he stayed angry as well. No matter what. It was heartbreaking actually. Cause Xander had been so nice to her and the only reason that he didn't actually attact her, verbally of course, was that Cordy wouldn't let him. Thank god for that.

"Good. I thought something had happened to you. That those idiots tried something. Oh by the way, I found a place for you to live." Buffy said. Oh great, now they were kicking her out. How fun…

"Oh…aha…cool." Sol said, once again nibbling her bottom lip. Buffy threw her the keys.

"Cordy will drive you. The first month is paid. I thought you wanted somewhere for yourself." Buffy said, putting on a smile, a fake smile. "She's in the livingroom, your stuff is packed." Buffy added. Sol gave her a forced smile back and nodded.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. Say thanks to Joyce as well…She's been very nice."…Can't say the same about you. Sol added in her mind and turned and walked into the living room where Cordelia was waiting.

Willow entered the kitchen, looking rather upset, looking on Buffy.

"She's not evil. She was forced to take that choice…It's not her fault that Angel lost his soul." Willow said, she knew that Buffy did, blame her. Buffy blamed Sol somehow, somehow for Angel loosing his soul even though Sol didn't know a thing about that.

"She set me up, Will!" Buffy said frustarted. She knew deep down that Willow was right, Sol didn't have choice. But still…

"And she's sorry, Buffy. You can't judge and doom people just because you're the slayer. You're supposed to help her!" Willow spoke, just as frustrated as Buffy but also upset. Sol was her friend. Sol had never hurt anyone. Not by free will at least.

"Yes, I am the slayer. That's why I'm like this. She tried killing me…she's a treat." Buffy said, trying not only to make Willow understand but also try to make her heart agree with her brain.

"She was forced by vampires!" Willow said, sighing. "I hate to fight with you, Buffy, you know that, but now I'm really mad at you." The red head added before walking out of the Summers house. Buffy leaned on the kitchen bench and turned her head to Xander as he came in.

"She'll come back." Xander asured the Slayer when he was the helpless face of her.

-!-

Sol turned around the key and the door opened. She and Cordy walked inside. It was a plain apartment, nothing fantastic, but good enough. There was a main room with a bed, two chairs and a very little table, a telly and a bench with some stuff to cook with plus a old cooker. There was also a closet for the clothes and a fridge, and of course a bathroom.

"I was here earlier. There are a few clothes in the closet. Just some clothes I got tired off. There's also food in the fridge and the cupboard." Cordy said and Sol widened her eyes. She knew one thing for sure about Cordelia Chase. When she said there was clothes she was tired off, she was talking about a half year old Prada and Ralph Laurens clothes. Sol walked over to the closet and opened it. She just looked dumply on Cordelia before talking.

"A little? There's enough clothes to dress at least 15 people." She said and Cordelia just shrugged. Now it was the fridge's turn to be opened followed by another shock from Sol. Again with the little deal.

"Cordy, you're spoiling me." Sol said and Cordelia just smiled. Not the usually smile she put on, but a genuially smile. A smile you rarely got from Cordelia.

"You're different. You're not judging. You don't believe I'm bad cause I got money." Cordelia said simply and Sol shrugged. She didn't after all. She never did.

-!-

Sol looked on the bowl of soup infront of her. Her stomack was basically growling…it had done in days, but she'd just ignored it. She gulped to herself, taking the spoon with shaking hands. Her heart was beating twice, no, ten times as fast as normal. She was scared. What if she couldn't controle herself? What if she ate too much. What if she ended up even fatter. What if she would grow even more ugly. He would never want her then. Never.

She shuddered by the thick soup flowing down her troat. It burned. It wasn't warm or anything, it just…burned. She swallowed again. She had to, she wouldn't risk to pass out. This was not the town for passing out. But that didn't mean she wanted it. She ate more, even more….The bowl was empty…No! She couldn't let it go that far. She shouldn't have…She was out of controle now. She got up from the chair in fast speed, knocking the table over, the bowl falling onto the floor, rolling crash into the wall. She closed her eyes, breathed heavily. She started pacing around in the room. Her eyes laid onto something on the kitchen bench. Something that had been hidden most likely. She walked closer. Oreos….A blue and white pack of oreos. She remembered them from home in Norway. They were delicious. She could take one…No! No more! She kept telling herself. No! No! No! She couldn't eat more. She just couldn't. That would just…She couldn't risk to look even fatter. She just couldn't. She needed him to want her. She needed it.

She looked on the empty pack of Oreos. She'd eaten them all. Tears build up. She threw the pack in the wall, tears were now flowing down her pale cheeks. She had to get rid of it, right away. She ran to the bathroom, sitting down on her knees, taking a deep breath. She put her index finger in her mouth, as far as she could. Some came. It hurt, it always did. She couldn't do this without something to help her lessen the pain. She got up, walked over to her bag. She hoped to God that no one had been looking through the heavy pocket on the left side of the bag. She opened it. Either they'd not opened it, or they didn't care. Both options didn't matter the her.

Jack Daniels. Had been Spike's. Now hers. She'd grabbed it when she first moved from the Factory. Before she went to betray Buffy. She opened it, drinking. It burned in her troat, but not the same way the food had burned her. The Whiskey burned her in a good way. She took it with her to the bathroom, drinking more. Too much would many say. She didn't care. She kept drinking. Threw up more. It helped so much. She didn't notice the pain. She didn't notice the tears either. They were flowing down her face as if it was rain.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come In" Sol's weak voice said in a scream that was painful to hear. She was too in her own world, too fucked up to remember that you never invite anyone in Sunnydale. That was silly. Someone entred, Sol tried to get up on her feet, but it didn't work. She fell down, laying on her back, looking up in the celing with teary eyes.

She heard a voice, male one…wonderful voice. British. Spike's? Yes, it was. Spike looked on her, shocked. The apartment was messy. Table knocked over. Things knocked over. Sol didn't remember doing it though. Been too smashed. Her vomit was not only in the toilet but also on the floor, in her hair, in her clothes. Her breath was smelling off alchohol. The vampire grabbed her, sitting her up, making her lean against the wall, looking on her with tilted head.

"Why?" he asked, easy and simple. Though, he knew that she may not be able to answer that simple question once.

"I did as you told me to….I did try…..it just…It hurted." She said, sobbing, drunk. She'd tried to eaten. Spike would almost felt proud if it weren't for the fact that she was now covered in her own vomit and was drunk. He didn't say anything. He undressed her instead. Shuddered as he saw the mark he'd created. He'd gone back to say sorry. He'd gone to the Summers house. Mrs Summers had been surprisely kind enough to tell him where the young girl now lived. He guessed Mrs Summers thought he was a friend or boyfriend. Sol let out a gasp as the cold water hit her body. He was cleaning her up. Bloody terrible job in his eyes but it had to be done. He put away all his lust for her and was set on cleaning her up and sobering her up as well.

-!-

She was sleeping in his arms, she'd done in at least three hours. Her hair was still ever so slightly wet and she was dressed in a cosy jumper and sweatpants. He kept stroking her forehead. Suddenly she moved. Her eyes opened slowly, smiling ever so slightly.

" 'bout time you woke up." Spike said and she just snuggeled closer to him, he let her do it as well.

"Thanks…" she whispered. If it wasn't for the fact that he were a vampire he wouldn't have heard her.

"No problem…" he said, but before he even got the chance to let the words properly skip his lips, she kissed him, shocking him. Though, he kissed back, passionate. She was kissing him gently but he'd never been through such a passionate kiss. Ever. She broke the kiss, too soon for his liking.

"Are you not mad?" he asked, looking on her, his blue eyes shining so beautifully. She shoke her head, she couldn't be angry at him. Not now. She needed him too much to hate him. She needed him, so much…He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest. Her head was resting on his chest now. She yawned ever so slightly, smiling though. She was only his. She knew now that he was her only hope. To become normal. Not normal as a normal teenager. But a normal human. A healthy human. Not having to be scared of so much. She would pray if she had to, to be only his, cause he really was her only hope.

They heard the door open and a gasp was heard. Sol and Spike saw up against the door.

"Buffy?"

"Slayer?"

To Be Continued…

A/N: As you've might have noticed. These two last chapters have been very much about Sol's health and stuff, so yeah, I hope you guys understand her even better now.

Banner For The Story

angelogbuffy . piczo . com / banner

-Drusilla Malfoy


	26. Forever Love, Forever Gone

Special Thanks To Spike-Luver349, Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: When lyrics are marked like _this(kursive) _it's played in a club or something but when it's like _**this(kursive and fat) **_it's like a song that would play as back ground music in a scene. Like Full of Grace being played in the final episode of season 2 of Buffy.

OKAY, before every song it will be a link so you can copy and use that will lead you to my buffy site, but, it will go straight to a site where there are videos with the song.

-!-

_Chapter 26: Forever Love, Forever Gone_

"Buffy?"

"Slayer?"

Buffy looked shocked on them, Sol in his arms.

"Spike?" she asked, and Willow, Cordelia and Xander came in the moment after, Willow and Cordelia not that bothered by the sight. Xander on the other hand stopped.

"_Spike?_" He asked, even more shocked than Buffy before pointing on the two, looking on Willow and Cordy. "See! See! Do I even need to say this?" He asked, but that didn't stop him from continue. "_Told _you so!" he said, turning to Buffy, which had her stake up.

"Spike, get out." She said treatinly. Spike got up, almost shoving Sol into the wall. He was easy on feet and held his hands up as he passed the slayer.

"That it easy, love. Not plainin' on hurtin' her." He said, smirking as he walked out the door. Buffy turned to Sol.

"What did he do here?" she asked, her jaw tightening and her face cold as ice. Cordelia rolled eyes eyes, crossing her arms, Willow saw a bit uneasy out and Xander looked pissed.

"Him? You're with him?" Xander shouted and Sol frowned. "You're talking as if I'm doing something illegal and I'm if I want to snuggle in his arms I'm allowed to do that. If I want to kiss him, I can, and if I happens to want to sleep with him, guess what? I _can._" Sol almost screamed. She was so tired of it. They was, even though they hated her now, good friends of her. But she couldn't let them decide so much over her.

"_Have _you slept with him?" Buffy questioned, crossing her arms, looking on the raven black haired woman infront of her. Now Cordelia started to get pretty annoyed. She couldn't stand Buffy's know it all attitude and spoke up. "Even if she did, so what. You're allowed to be with Angel, why can't she be with Blonie?"

"You _know _what that did with him! What if Spike gets mo…" Buffy started but Cordelia cut her off. "More evil? He's not more evil! He possibly _less _evil now!" Cordelia said again and Xander were to say something but the look from Cordy made him shut up.

**_( angelogbuffy . piczo . com / musicforthesuntrilogy )_**

**_Closed off from love_**

**_I didn't need the pain_**

**_Once or twice was enough_**

**_And it was all in vain_**

**Time starts to pass**

**_Before you know it you're frozen_**

"He got a soul!" Sol suddenly shouted to Buffy, being tired of this. She'd given him a soul for god's sake! Well….a little bit.

"It's not a complete soul, Sol. Okay, he can care for something. A little. But it's nothing. He's Spike. He's a vampire. Evil." Buffy said and Sol just shoke her head, holding tears back.

"You guys don't understand! He's the only thing I got. He's kept me sane. You have any idea how that is when you're living with Drusilla? I love that woman, she's like a mother to me, but I know she can kill me in a second. He's kept me safe. Please! Don't try to understand it because you can't. Buffy, you know that Angel was your only love. You knew it. Could feel it. When he lost his soul you was hurt beyond imagination, right? Don't take Spike from me…Understand!" Sol said, before adding. "Go…just go." Her voice was whispering, tired. Buffy didn't want to leave though. She actually did _want _to understand but she knew it would be difficult. But Sol was right…

**_But something happened_**

**_For the very first time with you_**

**_My heart melts into the ground_**

**_Found something true_**

**_And everyone's looking round_**

**_Thinking I'm going crazy_**

But as Cordy saw Sol's frustarted expression she dragged with her Xander made sign to Willow to usher Buffy out, and soon they were gone and Sol sighed, sitting down in the bed, wiping tears that came. They'd treatened to come in a long while but she would let them, not while they were there. She couldn't show even more weakness.

**_But I don't care what they say_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

**_They try to pull me away_**

**_But they don't know the truth_**

**_My heart's crippled by the vein_**

**_That I keep on closing_**

**_You cut me open and I_**

She was weak. Her heart was weak, very weak. Easy to break. She didn't want people to see it. Spike had seen it and she'd been so weak that it was shameful. Puke, everywhere. Alcohol. He'd even cleaned her apartment for a terrible mess she'd made. She was weak, she couldn't even eat without going scitzo. Couldn't even eat! Why? Why was she doing this to herself? Why was she hurting herself. God…Her stomack was growling.

No! No Food!

Stop! She had to feed.

NO! She couldn't…She couldn't gain more weight.

She _have _to eat!

NO!

Sol didn't eat, she couldn't. Couldn't let her body grow uglier.

**_Keep bleeding_**

**_Keep, keep bleeding love_**

**_I keep bleeding_**

**_I keep, keep bleeding love_**

**_Keep bleeding_**

**_Keep, keep bleeding love_**

**_You cut me open_**

Why couldn't they understand it? That she needed him. That she had to be around him, she had to have him holding around her. She loved him, too much for letting him go even though she knew it wasn't safe and that she shouldn't love him like that. Shouldn't trust him. He'd just hurt her but she needed him too much. She couldn't help it. It was a curse. A guilty curse.

**_Trying hard not to hear_**

**_But they talk so loud_**

**_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_**

**_Try to fill me with doubt_**

**_Yet I know that the goal_**

**_Is to keep me from falling_**

She knew why they did thought, they didn't want her to get hurt. Why though? Buffy and Xander didn't like her. Buffy had even kicked her out. Okay, they'd found a new place, more private. It was for the best. Sol grabbed the keys and walked out, locking the door.

-!-

Sol walked on the streets of Sunnydale, holding her hands around her arms to keep herself warm in the cold breeze.

"Sol!" someone shouted, and she turned her head, smiling slightly as she saw the blond haired vampire jogging after her, reaching her giving a nod. Sol didn't say anything though, she just smiled. A soft and nice smile. The smile Spike loved so dearly. The smile he'd grown to love..LIKE! He didn't love her….He loved Dru. That was the way it should be and that was the way it had been since he was sired. Drusilla was his saviour.

"You know…I think you may have gotten some extra strenght." Sol suddenly said, all out of the blue making Spike turn to look at her, surprised. "How?" was the only thing he said.

"Kasinka…He was supposed to give the power to Tengel…or the Doctor. But she was killed. Then Tengel. You was the one that was closest to me…I think you got some of it….I read about Kasinka…the power weren't fully activated cause Kasinka didn't go inside of me…But apparently some power would always be spilled…Have you been stronge these last days?" she asked, tilting her head. Spike thought about…Maybe, yeah…He nodded and Sol smiled slightly. "Thought so."

Spike looked on her, he'd been thinking since he left her apartment. Maybe the slayer was right? Maybe he shouldn't be there. He'd heard some of their conversation and the other part. He could guess what it was. They meant he wasn't anything good. That he was all bad. He would kill her. He knew he wanted her blood. Almost all his dreams was about her. First he kissed her…Then he shagged her senseless. Then he bloody bit her. He grabbed her arms, stopping her from walking any further, making her face him.

"What?" she asked quietly, tilting her head. He took a breath deep.

"What if she's right? What if I am a monters…I Bloody am a monster." He said, his voice slightly faster than usually, making her seeming even more confused. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'll hurt you. I'll just hurt you again." He said and Sol started fearing. He couldn't possibly be saying what she feared he would say.

"No…you won't. You won't." she said, trying to keep him from saying those things. Those things she feared he would say, those things that broke her heart.

"I will! I did…I bloody fed on you Sol!" he shouted, and Sol got out of his grip. "So. You're a vampire, it's your nature. It's my fault you're like this. I've given you a slightly piece of soul." She said, stroking his cheek but when she mentioned "soul" he shoved her away, gritting his teeth to her.

"Soul?" he sneered slightly, he couldn't have soul. No soddin' way he would have a bloody soul! "The demon kind I apparently is shares slightly of their soul when they've been around soulless beings over a longer periode." She explained but he kept a glare on her. He hadn't glared or sneered to her that way in ages.

"Spike, I didn't know! Please…don't do this." She said, begging. She knew he was angry. "You bloody cunt! Get this soddin' soul out of me. Now!" he demaned, glaring on her, vemon hit Sol. She turned, walked away, no, run away. Keeping her tears hidden untill she was alone somewhere. Spike looked after her, growling to himself. She was hurt. She was unstable…He needed her. Bloody soul piece. He'd tried to leave her, but he just couldn't. He knew it. He loved her. He bloody loved her and Drusilla meant nothing. She was a soddin' piece of scum that he didn't need. She and Angelus deserved each other.

He chased after her, grabbing her arm, twirling her around, making her face him. Her eyes wore a angry glare. Those beautiful eyes. Making him almost litterly drool over them. Her glare was cute, lovely, but they cut deep in his heart. Did he have a heart? He had to have one. He couldn't have loved her if not.

"What?" she spat, and he closed his eyes, his jaw tightening before sighing, opening his eyes again.

"What I said…it was all bollocks…Didn't meant it…" he said, and she looked on him. "Fuck off." She said simply and jerked her arm away from his grip. He let her go. He could have easilly hold her with him but he just couldn't force her. He'd done before. It had lead to pain then pleasure then he'd bit her. It was replaying itself in his head over and over again. He yelled after her, those words that shouldn't slip his tongue, not at all.

"I _love _you, Sol!" his voice rang and she stopped, turning to him, walking over to him.

**( angelogbuffy . piczo . com / musicforthesuntrilogy ) **

**_Don't look back got a new direction_**

**_I loved you once needed protection_**

**_You're still a part of everything I do_**

**_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_**

**_Just like a tattoo_**

**_I'll always have you_**

**_I'll always have you_**

I'll always have you

She took his hand, her eyes red.

"I can't….I can't love you. I'm sorry….You'll always be a part of me, _always, _but this have to end, it just have to. You're in my heart. You're the only thing that's been right for me, but this made me understand…I can't give _you _what you want and You can't give _me _what I want and need. I'm sorry." She said, kissing him softly. Longingly. She wanted so dearly to say she loved him back, she did, but she knew it was over. Maybe in another life. She broke to gentle kiss and turned, walked away, tears treatning to fall. Spike saw after her. This was truly the end for them. She was right…She was human, he was vampire. This was a mess. Not even the slayer and the great bloody souled vampire could make it, why should a monster and a princess make it then?

**_( angelogbuffy . piczo . com / musicforthesuntrilogy )_**

**_Pretty girl on every corner_**

**_Sunshine turns the sky to gold_**

**_Warm, warm it's always warm here_**

**_And I can't take the cold_**

He walked, couldn't help that his head was hanging. He was lost, lost in thoughts. Longing after her touch. He knew it was for the best. Wasn't it actually what he tried to tell her. Afraid that he hurt he feelings, but in the end it was her hurting him. A human hurting a poor vampire's dark heart. It wasn't right. He was supposed to be strong. Not like this. This was the reason his gran sire always was disapointed by him. He had too much human in him. Why? Wasn't he sired properly? Maybe…he didn't know, neither did anyone. Maybe he just was able to love. A rare case. A monster with feelings…

**_Street littered with diamonds_**

**_Everyones glistening_**

**_This whole world shine so brightley_**

**_And I can't see a thing_**

But he couldn't help it. She was so right. Never been more right but it cut to his damn bones, that she was that..that right! Another thing was the fact that he was scared. Scared that she'd do something stupid. She was so…so unstable. Her pretty little body was weak, weak from her eating habits. It was terrible. That he knew for sure she would torture herself untill there was nothing left on that fragile body of hers.

**_She's pretty as a picture_**

**_She is like a golden ring_**

**_Settles me with love and laughter_**

**_And I can't feel a thing_**

He blamed himself. He'd let her be like that. All those years he'd bearly fed her and those few times he did, she could eat it cause it was so rarely that he guessed she thought it didn't matter that much. Dru had seen it comining though. But he never understood her, never wanted to understand her. He wanted to keep his hate there. He couldn't be kind then. Had to keep it bad. Torture. He hated himself for that.

**_The skies gonna open_**

**_People going pray and crawl_**

**_It's gonna rain down fire_**

**_It's gonna burn us all_**

He sighed. Walking against the factory. Dru was waiting…

-!-

Sol wiped a single tear and strolled the town, she was freezing. She brushed her black hair behind her ear, and sighed. She was so lost. She wanted to be with him. She really wanted to, but it just couldn't go. He was a vampire, what had she even thought about? He had Drusilla, she was his sire, he would stay with her. And she would find a human man to fall inlove with and live happily ever after. Though, she knew she would never be truly happy. Not the way she was with Spike. But she had to find someone…

As Sol walked she heard a voice behind her. A slightly arrogant and creepy voice but a voice she was strangely attracted to though.

"Have you eaten now?" the voice said and Sol turned and saw the man she'd met two nights ago. He was wearing black trousers and a green shirt under a black coat. Suit coat? He had his glases and his hair was once again styled in a 90's fasion spikes. Short ones. Styled. Again there was this vibe coming from him. Creepy but strangly familiar.

"Yeah…" she said, trying to seem polite but not that interested. He took a deep breath, as if the smell was good, and smiled, no, more smirked.

"You never told me your name." she said and he smirked in a rather strange way. As if he was up to no good or just very proud of his name. She couldn't really decide. Maybe both? She really didn't hope so.

"Penn, it's Penn."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Then we just got two more chapters of this season^^ Soon the "album" will be out as well^^**

**To you that didn't recognize it, the last song was L.A Song By Christian Cane, which plays Lindsay McDonald. The song was made for Angel where Lindsay sings it at Lorne's bar^^**

**-Drusilla Malfoy**


	27. Newborn pt 1

Special Thanks To Spike-Luver349, Slayerblond, ..BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story.

-!-

A/N: When lyrics are marked like _this(kursive) _it's played in a club or something but when it's like _**this(kursive and fat) **_it's like a song that would play as back ground music in a scene. Like Full of Grace being played in the final episode of season 2 of Buffy.

OKAY, before every song it will be a link so you can copy and use that will lead you to my buffy site, but, it will go straight to a site where there are videos with the song.

-!-

_Chapter 27: Newborn Pt 1_

"Penn? Wow….that's a interesting name…I mean…wow…Cool." Sol said, smiling slightly but also blushing. She hated when she was talking without any controle of her words. Damn annoying.

"Well, I wouldn't say that Sol is a less interesting name. Norwegian. Sun, am I right?" he asked, smirking in that way, that way that told her that he knew his stuff and that he was proud of it. Sol nodded. "Yes, I'ts norwegian…I am norwegian." She said, and he tilted his head.

"Then what does a lady of your kind in the states?" he asked, before sniffing the air as he had as a habit. "Discovering the great sides of a proud country? Finding happiness?" he asked and Sol shoke her head.

"It's long story…You wouldn't want to here…Hey! Where are we?" Sol suddenly asked. They were in a dark alley and Sol couldn't regconize it at all. But she knew for sure that this was a place vampires loved. The whole atmosphere was screaming vampire.

"Oh, don't worry." Penn said, once again sniffing the air, smirking slyly. "What a wonderful scent. Fear. Death." He continued and Sol widened eyes, backing away hoping her fears didn't come true.

"I-I-I-I have to g-g-go…." She said, turning to run but Penn grabbed her arm, turning her back, a small knife in his hand. She felt the cold steel against her cheek and winced as he started cutting, one line down…one line more, making it a….cross? The blood was pippling down her cheek. She looked on him, her eyes widen, gasping as his face changed, fangs coming. Before she got to do anything he tilted her head, biting her, hard, a screaming coming from. She struggeled, but the loss weakened her too much, her breath becoming heavier as Penn was drinking. More and more, her blood flowing down his throat, his lips. She got heavier and heavier as she felt her blood disapearing. He threw her down on the ground. She was still alive. Alive enough to understand what he was going to do to her, sitting down beside, grabbing her body…

-!-

Spike was shocked. He couldn't understand. Ending the world? Putting hell into world. What was soddin' fun with that? Dru had been laughing, like crazy, having so much fun. She was after all crazy. Insane. Angelus wasn't. He should understand that it would actually be a hell for them as well. Spike was under the roof of a big building. Well, not building exactly. It wasn't done yet. It was early morning. The sun had just raised and Spike was trapped. On purpose. He had to warn the Slayer. Well, he didn't exactly need to he just felt like it. Beside, he knew that she could pull it off. Being the slayer an' all. And he didn't want Sol to be in trouble. They may never work, but he wanted her safe though. He needed her to be safe. If something happened to her, he would die inside himself. Where was that bloody Sla…He was pushed against a wall, the Slayer sneering to him.

"If you even dare to try anything, I'll stake you." She said and Spike pushed her away.

"Don't worry, pet. Won't hurt ya." He said, rolling his eyes, watching the Slayer crossing her arms, a stake in her hand though.

"What do you want, Spike?" she asked, clearly not in the mood for anything bullshit from him.

"Angelus and Dru came up with the most bloody smart idea." Spike said, sarcastic and rolled his eyes. Buffy just raised a eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"They've decided to put the whole damn world in hell, and they will make it if no one stops 'em. But the thing is, I don't want a hell. I like it how it is. People wandering around as happy meals on legs, blood, marshmellows. That's were you're coming into the picture. You let me and Dru live and I'll help you with the bloody ponce." Spike said.

"What about Sol?" Buffy asked and Spike paled. "I'm staying away from her." He said simply.

"If you help, you'll _leave _this town with Drusilla." She said and Spike sneered. "Not leavin', pet. As long as Sol's here. I'm here." He said and Buffy shoke her head. "She's not even here, Spike. There was a note in her apartment, saying she left." Buffy said with a shrug. Spike looked confused, his expression softening, tilting his head. "get it." He said simply but Buffy shoke her head.

"No, tell me about the plan and you'll get it." She said and Spike sighed. "Angelus and Dru found a ritual. The Slayer's blood will be poured into this circle thing When the blood have covered the whole deal or something hell will be released. They already got the blood." Spike said with a shrug and Buffy widened.

"They got Kendra?" Buffy asked, she didn't even know that the other Slayer had been in town and was obiviously worried about her. Kendra was a good fighter, that she was, but she wasn't good at other thing that kill for life. Not really a very good slayer on the think different part.

"They _killed _Kendra, pet." He said, he didn't care. Why should he? Buffy widened her eyes, automaticly putting a hand over her gasping out. "What?….I'll kill him, I-I-I…" Buffy said, anger building in her. Angelus had done some aweful things but he was just getting worse.

"Angelus didn't do it. He couldn't kill a slayer if he tried once. Have he ever even tried to actually kill you? No. Dru did it. Good for her. Bringing her to a higher level in demon world. Bloody deserve it too." Spike said, putting a cigarett to his mouth, lighting it, taking a drag, blowing in the shocked Slayer's face. She coughed before opening her mouth, to say something. Closing it. Her lips got a bitter smile as she rolled her eyes. Calming down.

"You're talking about a human life here, Spike. It's nothing to joke around." Buffy said and Spike raised a eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes, letting out a almost mocking laughter. "I'm a soddin' vampire. I joke when I want."

"How do I stop them?" Buffy asked, ignoring his comment. Spike took a orb from his jacket's inner pocket handing it to her. "He'll do the ritual. Get back his soul before he's poured the blood in the circle. If you don't make that, you have to kill him, his dust over the slayer's blood. Tonight. You have to hurry. I'll take Dru, you won't lay a finger on her." Spike said, and Buffy just looked on him before taking the orb.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Spike?" Buffy asked, as if she saw behind all his other reason, making him feel….intimidated. He sighed, hating that the slayer could so easilly look behind his vampire-personality mask.

"Hell breaks loose, and she will have no chance to survive a week once." Spike said, trying to act as if it wasn't a big deal but truly it was. He knew that Sol wouldn't last a second in a world with hell. She was too little, too sick to be able to do that. She was the perfect innocence. Spike had tasted her both before and after her innocence was taken away from her, but she was almost just the same. The same fantasic taste from her thick blood. Buffy sighed. She didn't, no, she couldn't believe that he had any feelings for Sol.

"Now, the note." Spike said impatient, and Buffy handed him the note.

_Sorry Spike._

_Couldn't take you anymore. _

_Leaving._

_-Sol_

Spike read through the note over and over again, frowning.

"I know you don't like it, Spi.." Buffy started but the vampire cut her off. "This is not her." Spike said and Buffy raised a eyebrow.

"Come on, I know you don't like it, Spike but she's left." Buffy said, trying to resoning with him.

"No, this is not her. It's not her writing style or the way she would write." Spike said, dead serious. Buffy understood.

**To Be Continued…**

-!-

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter.

And PLEASE! Review!

Banner For The Story

angelogbuffy . piczo . com / banner

-Drusilla Malfoy


	28. Newborn pt 2

Thanks to everyone that has been reading, favorited, review! You guys made the story!

Special Thanks To Spike-Luver349, Slayerblond, OUT FOR A BITCH & Ali Esme Cullen for sticking with the story and reviewing:D

Though. This is the worst chapter I've ever written for this story^^

-!-

_Chapter 28: Newborn Pt 2_, _Final Chapter. _

Buffy walked into the library of Sunnydale High.

"Angelus is going to put the world in a hell. Spike gave me this…orb." Buffy said, looking on the orb earning curious and confused looks from the scoobies. "He said it was a thing that could get back Angel's soul…" Buffy said and Giles took of his glases and said with his serious voice. "Are you sure it's smart?"

"Giles. Drusilla killed Kendra. And we didn't even know she was here. He will make it, I know it. We have to get back his soul. Spike will help as long as we don't kill him or Drusilla. He will leave with her." Buffy explained and Xander looked on her with disbelieve.

"You think he will help you? It's most likely just a trick. Sol is already gone. They're playing with us, with you." he said and earned a glare from both Cordelia and Willow.

"It wasn't Sol's note." Buffy said and all of them looked strange on her, even the understanding Jenny Calender looked on her strangely. "Spike said the writing wasn't hers. I believe him…" Buffy said, trying to seem casual. Infact it wasn't. She put a lot of faith in that blond vampire, hoping that in the name of love he would actually help them. Willow got up, taking the orb from the Slayer, looking in it before turning to Jenny.

"I saw this in a book you had. One that your uncle brought with to you." Willow said and Jenny looked surprised and Giles interested. "I can work it out. I….been trying magic and stuff lately. I can work it out." Willow said, and Giles went to say against but Buffy cut him off. "Do it."

-!-

Spike walked into the factory, looking quite furious. Angelus had something to do with Sol being gone. The bloody bastard's smirk told him everything when he read the note.

"Where's Sol you bloody ponce!" Spike shouted, walking against Angelus, a dangerous glimt in his eyes. But the older vampire just chuckled, finding it rather fun.

"She's not with you. She left in a hurry with a "friend". Seems like you can't satisfie her. She told Drusilla to make a note, but she was too caught up in counting the stars so I did it. She's gone. Gone forever." the irish scorge said and Spike looked somewhat confused and Drusilla walked over to him, her steps so light.

"My Spikey boy can't satisfie her…You can only satisfie me…" she said, her voice soft yet sharp, licking her lips, making Spike tighten his jaw. The female vampire traced soft kisses over his jaw. He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe she was gone, just like that. He bloody loved her. She couldn't just disapear like that. It was impossible! Why did he always need to screw up like that. It was final though. He'd help the soddin' slayer and get out of town with Dru and never think about Sol ever again and never come back to the Sunnyhell.

Angelus smirked as the blond vampire left the room. William might be strong and smart, but he believed his family too much.

"Should we tell. My Spikey can be quite cross at times…His mind is so covered in her scent…He can't see the pain in it…" Drusilla's voice turned more and more heartbroken and insane. "He can't see how weak he is…Loving my Sunshine. Mommy's child…I can't risk both of their precious lives to each other." The vampiress said, licking her lip as she spoke the word: "Precious."

"No, he's not going to know." Angelus said, smirking, turning to the new arrived vampire.

"Penn, where is she?" Angelus asked him and Angelus and Drusilla followed Penn to the hiden room, looking on the bed. Though, the matress was replaced by a thick layer of dirt. Sol laid on it, in a black dress. Funeral dress. The tyll from the hat covering her even pale face, even paler than usually.

-!-

Buffy grabbed the stake and the axe, Willow was prepering the spell, Jenny helping her with it, Giles as well. Cordy and Xander was busy fighting with each other while making stakes. All of them was set on making this. They was going to stop the vampires and save the world. As always.

The Slayer walked out of the library, Xander following her. Spike as well. The walking trip went fast, The slayer shoved up the door to the room where Angelus and Drusilla stood, the male vampire chanting as Drusilla hold a jar. Spike knew what the jar had. Kendra's blood.

"Changin' sides are we?" Angelus asked snickering, making Spike roll his eyes before running towards the vampiress, Drusilla getting the look of a mad woman, well, not that she wasn't mad from before. Spike grabbed her, but didn't make to stop her from throwing the jar to Angelus, which catched it. Spike knew what he had to do. Take Dru out of there. He didn't need to do anything else. But was he ready? He knew he should just go, before he got to think more about it. Sol was the one leaving in the first place. She'd even left _him _before she left the town. He had to leave.

"Hate to do this to you, love, but it has to be done." Spike said, the grip on Drusilla's neck not enough to kill her, obviously, but it made her pass out. Even after getting back her full powers, she was weak in so many ways. He carried her body, glancing over at the slayer. She had her stake up, ready to fight the evil. He better go. He did leave. Left with his sire. To Brazil.

Buffy looked on Angelus, waiting for him either to end the world or get back to her beloved Angel. She wanted back her soulmate. He was no longer her soulmate, only with his soul. He was almost pouring the blood in the circle, the slayer having her favorite stake against his chest. She cursed herself. She should stake him.

-!-

Spike was driving, occasionally looking on his sire. She was a mad woman, very mad. But she made him. If he couldn't get Sol, he was at least keeping Dru. He was scared for missing Sol too much if he was alone, without a woman to please to get his mind off thing.

-!-

Buffy widened her eyes as sometime seemed to hit the vampire, the jar fell in the ground, just away from the circle. A light hit the vampire, everything was confusing. Why was he here? Where was he? Who was the beautiful blonde? B…Buffy! The slayer…He loved her…Why was the woman he loved pointing a stake to his chest? Why did she seem like she was going to kill him? Buffy's expression changed.

"Angel?" she asked, her voice so caring, so helpless. Everything flashed infront of his eyes. Angelus actions…everything.

In another room, only minutes before, Sol gasped awake. A terrible pain rushed through her body, hungry nagged. She breathed heavily but there was no breath. It was like a light her. What the fuck….

And what scared her the most was that even though she didn't know what was going on with her, she knew that Spike was gone…she just knew.

**The End! **For now

-!-

The "record" will come soon and the same for the next "season". What will happen? Will Spike come back? Will Sol love him? Will it even be a Sol/Spike fic?

angelogbuffy . piczo . com / banner

-Drusilla Malfoy


	29. Soundtrack

Track List:

1; Ballad For Dead Friends-Dashboard

2; Same Song And Dance-Eminem

3; Daddy's Girl-Jesse McCartney

4; The Bad Touch- Bloodhound Gang

5; Dance With The Devil-Phenomena

6; Cry Little Sister-Lost Boys Theme Song

7; Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis

8; Tattoo-Jordin Sparks

9; L.A Song-Christian Cane

Review and give your Email Adresse. Remember to write it in one way that makes it understandble for me read. Fanfiction tend to screw up. If you got an account, please log on so I can go and find the mail that way.

You can get all of the songs, or just some of them. Please tell me what you want.

You can only get it untill 31.07.10


End file.
